Sailor Storm: The Lost Element
by Dark-Fox-GT
Summary: A male teenager, who is the reincarnation of both an unusually powerful female Sailor Senshi and a male Negaverse Elite, has to fight a resurrected Queen Beryl with Serena and the others while trying to find out who he really is :Has some strong language:
1. The Jacksonville Nightlife

**Author's Explanation: **I have created this story with the idea of a possibility of creating a male Sailor Senshi. Problem is that I know about the rule of only girls being Sailor Senshi; no question. So I started working around to find any loopholes the rule might have. I respect the wishes of the original author of Sailor Moon, so this is why I've been working on this in a different way. I found one such loophole where I have one Sailor Senshi from the past merge with the man she loved, who turned out to be a very powerful dark entity, after they had both died. It opened up the possibility of the fallen Sailor Senshi being reborn in the body of either a boy or a girl. Of course, the dark power lies dormant, but for only so long. However, I needed an extra detail to not only ensure that the person would be male, but to also have him involved in Silver Millennium; not to mention the fact that I needed to be sure he would be born on Earth at the same time as the other Sailor Senshi.

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Prologue**

"SERENA," Ray yells since Serena yanked her brand-new manga again.

"What? I'll give it back when I'm done," Serena whined while trying to fend off Ray's fighting hands.

All of the Inner Sailor Senshi were at the Cherry Hill Temple on a Sunday morning where Ray lives and works at for their regular scheduled meeting in the week. Amy, Lita, and Mina were of course ignoring the constantly fighting girls while they were enjoying Lita's cooking that she had always brought with her.

"I'm just glad that the hard part is finally over," Mina said.

"No kidding. I hope things will be able to return to normal for us," Amy said.

"I don't know, Amy. I am actually counting on these rogue youma attacks to keep me busy," Lita said with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Lita, don't you ever wish to actually settle down and concentrate on more important stuff," Mina asked.

"Like what?"

"Like boys," Mina said smiling.

"Okay, girls. Enough fooling around. It's time for our meeting to take place," Luna, a black female moon cat, ordered.

All of the girls including Ray and Serena had gotten into their respective positions around the table. Luna and Artemis, a white male moon cat, happened to jump on top of it into the center to make sure they had everyone's undivided attention.

"Now as you all may know, the Crystal Tokyo era is still seemingly guaranteed to happen, but now we must do our best to make the transition as smooth as possible. There is, of course, the matter of the Black Moon Family. However, I'm sure that we will be able to come up with some way to hopefully stop that from happening. It just depends on what our actions are," Artemis said during the meeting.

It couldn't have happened at a worse time. Ray suddenly felt a cold shiver run down her spine. The funny thing is that it was coming from the temple fire even though it wasn't burning brightly like it would when it says something. Ray decided to figure out what the sacred fires might know and turned her attention to them. While she was chanting to the temple fire, everyone else carried on with their own business. Serena started reading the manga with no interruptions, Lita and Mina were comparing boys that they came across the past week, and Amy was working on the statistics of the latest youma and compared them to the others. That was, until Ray got their attention.

"Guys, I think we might have a problem," Ray said seriously.

"What is it that you saw, Ray," Luna asked.

"I saw a vision. A fore-coming of a person who has three different sides. One side almost appears to be a Sailor Senshi, but I'm unable to determine who she is and what her power is. Another side is filled with darkness. All I could make out was a man no older than Darien with glowing blue eyes. The third side, however, was filled with so much bright light that I wasn't able to see anything. Then suddenly, I saw a dark presence behind the person. It was a whole force of them, but the one in the middle appeared to be a very dark woman with red eyes. What scares me the most is that I think I recognize the woman."

Everyone stared at Ray with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Recognize," Lita asked.

"Who do you think this woman might be," Amy asked.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling that we do know her. The thing is that I'm more concerned about the other person I saw," Ray said.

"Was this person a boy or a girl," Luna asked.

"I couldn't tell. I could see the three sides, but the person himself or herself was completely hidden."

"So what do we do now," Mina asked.

"You can do the same thing as you have done before, and that is to defend the Universe," a familiar voice said from behind Serena who instantly jumped out of her skin.

"Sailor Pluto," everyone exclaimed.

"Ooooooohhh! I wish you quit doing that," Serena exclaimed.

"Sailor Pluto, I don't suppose you're able to see what's about to happen can you," Ray asked.

"I would love to answer, but unfortunately I cannot. It seems that I cannot see into the future anymore. Even Crystal Tokyo has become blurred. I fear it may have something to do with the vision that you have just seen, Ray," Pluto said.

"Great. Back to square one," Lita grumbled.

"But don't fear. I feel that everything will be made clear very soon. Now if you'll excuse me, I must see how the Outers are doing," Pluto said before disappearing into the Time Gates again.

"For some reason, I don't think that really helps me at all. I still don't know who that person is, or what side they're on. But the fact that Pluto can't see the future anymore just plain scares me. I hope we can deal with whatever comes into our path this time," Ray thought.

"Something's coming. I can feel it, down to my Silver Imperium Crystal. Whoever this person is must have something to do with the Silver Millennium. But what is it? And why am I shaking with both excitement and fear about all of this," Serena thought as everyone else started to leave.

"Whoever this person is, I hope beyond all hope that this person is on our side."

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Chapter 1: The Jacksonville Nightlife**

It has been a few years since Queen Beryl of the Negaverse had begun attacks to the people of Earth in the city of Tokyo, Japan. She knew that despite her powers nowhere near the level she was at during the fall of the Silver Millenium, her forces were more than capable of preventing attacks from the Earth's police forces. She also knew that her forces and her power would be at full strength long before the humans would resort to using mass-destructive weaponry. However, she never counted on all of her attacks being thwarted by a teenage girl known as Sailor Moon. It frustrated her even more when she learned that Sailor Moon had allies that were growing in numbers. Despite pulling off some clever tricks of her own, she still ended up ultimately defeated by the Sailor Senshi. As the years passed, the Sailor Senshi have grown more competent, stronger, and more closely together. Also, they had found it astounding that any and all news about them have managed to remain local to the district. However, the Sailor Senshi may not have vocally mentioned it, but they know that the world is much bigger than the Juuban District of Tokyo, and they cannot easily stop a new enemy force from attacking a location on the other side of the world. But what they do not know was that a new senshi had awoken in the city of Jacksonville, Florida about six months ago, and that the person was fighting for the city to regain control from the mafia that had all but literally owned every piece of the city. Nevertheless, the Sailor Senshi will be in for shock to learn who the new senshi really is, and that they are not actually a Sailor Senshi like them.

The city of Jacksonville was finally beginning to fully enjoy their freedom that was repressed by fear and intimidation from mafia crime syndicate that used to plague it. In the middle of the city, a young teenager was walking past different shops throughout the blocks of downtown. He happened to come across a shop that sold and repaired televisions when the TVs in the window had begun broadcasting the news. It was their lead story that had him stop and watch.

"This is Channel 4 news at six. Our top story for today is that crime rates throughout the entire city of Jacksonville has decreased at a minimum of 45 percent, implementing a new record throughout the entire state of Florida. Normally this would be expected as a new program set out by the police. However, police officials say that this is not their doing. Instead, this is the same type of work caused by a civilian vigilante that helped free the city from the mafia. Police officials did say after the criminal investigations at the crime scenes were complete, they have declared that the vigilante responsible for this kind of brutal act will be arrested on sight. There is no law against citizen's arrest, but the kind of punishment these criminals are going through before they are picked up by the police has now been declared inhumane by police officials. Criminals have been reported to have these injuries in the least: broken limbs, broken ribs and other various bones, arms out of their sockets, arms and/or legs having their joints reversed, injuries from a long hand-held weapon, possibly a sword, arms, legs, and shoulders suffering odd gunshot wounds, and in most cases, criminals suffering from high electrical shocks. Some eyewitnesses claim that the vigilante is actually a teenage girl wearing what appears to be a sailor version of an ice skater's uniform. If you happen to see this suspect or have information regarding this suspect, you are obligated to contact the local authorities immediately. In other news..."

The teenager shook his head at the window, muttering "typical" under his breath. Without a need to keep watching the news, the teenager continued on walking. About half an hour later, he managed to reach his parent's home. It was pretty spacious for a family of three, but they didn't normally let their successfulness get to their heads. The teenager walked through the front door where his mother confronted him.

"Kyle Tera Rayden! Do you know what time it is, son," Sharon Rayden asked.

"Uhh... six-thirty," Kyle answered a bit dumbfounded.

"You told us that you were going to be home by six o'clock. I do hope there's a good reason for you being late."

"Actually, I do, Mom," Kyle answered while pulling a box from his pocket.

"What's this," Sharon asked.

Kyle handed the box to his mother, where she had opened it. The look on her face went from puzzled to shocked in an instant.

"Oh, Kyle. You've fixed it. I thought my charm bracelet was pretty much destroyed. Oh thank you, Kyle," Sharon said embracing her son in a big hug.

"You're welcome, Mom," Kyle said hugging her back.

Sharon ended the hug early to let Kyle inside the house, where he went upstairs to his room. The moment he closed the door, his demeanor turned sour while he crashed onto his bed. He was laying on his back when his cat, Zeus, had jumped up onto his chest.

"You should have seen the news today, Zeus. I just don't know what to do anymore. You would think that after being a free city for a month, they would be grateful. But now the cops want Sailor Storm in jail, or probably prefer to have her head on a platter. This city doesn't know what it wants, and it's tiring me out. Though as much as I want to go and settle their problems, it's not like it will do me any good. What do you think of this," Kyle ranted and asked to Zeus.

Zeus, looking like a black mound of fur on Kyle's chest, just looked back at Kyle with his blue eyes, the gold crescent moon reflecting the low sunlight back into Kyle's own near-royal blue eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say," Kyle said.

Kyle turned onto his side, causing Zeus to move off of him. He had his hand pull his ponytail of brown hair out from under his neck while his six-foot, slim frame rested on the bed. Zeus curled up beside him while Kyle took his nap.

* * *

Just after 11:30 at night, an organized break-in at the Rayden Corporation building, where Kyle's father, Bill Rayden, is the CEO, was beginning. A group of seven thieves have managed to make their way through the 80-story building, trying to reach the corporation's vault that held the money bonds they were trying to steal. They managed to find it on the seventy-fifth floor of the building with an advanced security system. All of the locks were electronically controlled by the security terminal across the room. They managed to start cutting through the seven locks while bypassing the security codes for each lock. The process was very hard because they had to synchronize their moves perfectly. If either one finished before the other, the alarms would go off. However, if they tried to completely cut off the power to the building, it would make their break-in run more smoothly. That is, if it wasn't for the six foot thick titanium slab to fall from the ceiling to the floor just behind the vault doors when that happened.

After they breached the seventh lock, the doors finally opened. Losing their professionalism, they just stood there in awe. Unfortunately, they stood there for too long. Just as the leader, Earl, made one step, the emergency slab fell as the entire building went powerless. They looked out the nearest window, but they didn't see any cops. Normally, there would be cops lined up all over the place with their lights flashing for all to see. But there was nothing. One of them started panicking, telling them they had to get out of the building now. Earl tried telling him to shut up, but it was no use. When another thief asked the panicked one what the hell he was talking about, he kept saying "we're dead. We're all dead. She's coming. She's coming to kill us all." When Earl asked him who was coming, his question was answered when a shadow appeared on the floor, causing them to turn around. When they did, they saw the form of Sailor Storm standing in front of the window that had the full moon's light shining right in, along with a grin on her face that only promised pain.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Looks like seven professional thieves trying to rob the building a very good friend of mine owns. Very big mistake. You've just bought a world class ticket to Hell. Welcome to Sailor Storm's playground, and after I'm done with you, you'll wish that it was the cops who busted your ass and not me," Storm said with her arms crossed.

"That's what you think, bitch," Earl yelled while he pulled a gun and fired four times.

Normally, Storm would use the more than enough speed she had to dodge the bullets, but she just stood there smiling. The bullets almost reached their intended target when they suddenly bounced off of what just so happened to be a force field projected by Storm's lightning defenses. Earl lowered his gun with a scared and shocked look on his face. That was when Storm lunged forward so fast, the others barely saw her move before she was already directly in front of Earl. Storm first grabbed his hand with the gun and crushed the gun with his hand. Earl let out a scream that was cut off when Storm punched him in the chest. Using both hands, she threw blinding fast punches into his chest and gut for one second. Then she gave him an uppercut that caused him flying towards the ceiling. However, before he got there, Storm jumped in the air, twisted around towards her left once, and kicked him with her right foot. That attack had Earl flying a good 90 mph before he hit the slab back first. Earl was now unconscious. Storm turned to look at the others while they were running to the exit. Unfortunately, Storm had locked up all exits from the room, preventing them from escaping. They looked at her, either scared to hell or filled with rage, when she said "one down; six to go."

After Storm had tipped off the police about the break-in, the thugs were now in a hospital, waiting to go to prison, while Storm was standing on top of the building looking out upon the city bathed in moonlight. After about ten minutes, she made her way back home. She climbed through the window she left open when she was informed about the break-in. As she expected, Zeus was waiting for her to arrive back.

"How did it go, Kyle" Zeus asked.

"Like a walk in the park. Seven guys this time; all of them thinking they could stop me. Still, it is getting repetitive pretty fast," Storm said.

"Well we have to stick with it. I'm pretty sure something will come up."

"That's actually what I'm afraid of, Zeus," Storm said before she changed back into Kyle.

No matter what he had done to ignore it, Kyle just couldn't shake off a bad feeling that he's been having for the last week. It was like something was about to happen to make everything go straight down from okay to worse than bad. If it has anything to do with Kyle being Sailor Storm, he was going to make sure that he gets to the bottom of it.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I decided to rewrite this chapter and change a few others to help compliment the prequel story arc "Awakening." I hope it works out.


	2. Out of the Limelight, into the Fire

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 2: Out of the limelight, into the fire**

Things were going pretty well for Kyle around this point in time, but it's like the saying goes: All good things must come to an end. What it meant for Kyle as himself and Sailor Storm was that he was about to reach a point in his life where the path he was taking was about to take a drastic turn. However, to those who have the power to see beyond the present and into the future, they would see that Kyle's life is actually just beginning. The "good things" he was experiencing at this time was the fact that he had no knowledge of the truth and was able to live a close-to-normal life. Not after this night.

Kyle just came home from school and saw Zeus working on his computer. At first, Kyle wondered how a cat could work something like this. Then he remembered; Zeus was some sort of a magical cat and Sailor Storm's guardian.

"What are you doing, Zeus," Kyle asked as he threw his school stuff onto his bed.

"Oh. Hi, Kyle. I'm making a list of all of your special attacks and weaponry. I hope you don't mind," Zeus answered.

"Okay. Let me take a look."

Kyle looked at the list and seemed a bit shocked, even though it was pretty accurate. He did feel that the list was a bit unnecessary. The list went as follows:

Weapons:

1. Double-etched ninja sword (strapped vertically on back behind head; disappears when not in use; hilt has technological appearance and contains machinery to produce a lightning-plasma field to envelope the blade; called Lightning Sword)

2. Twin sub-machine gun style sidearms (resembles MP5 SMG model minus bullet clip; gun structure except handle is slightly wider, taller, and 1 and a half times longer; has quick-aim scope attached to top, green laser sight on bottom in front of trigger; fires .50 caliber sized blue laser blasts at fast rapid fire rate)

Attacks:

1. "Star Tiara Glave" (Storm takes off tiara, charges it, and throws it; turns into an eight-inch wide, five bladed energy throwing star; somewhat counts as weapon also)

2. "Lightning Storm" (a furious blast of at least 10 lightning bolts fired at target; does high electrical damage; can also stun targets)

3. "Lightning Groundstrike" (Storm jumps up in air, charges sword with electrical and star energy, lands, drives sword into ground; causes electrical and star damage around Storm at a radius of 20 feet; attack performed without saying name)

4. "Ultra Gun Rush" (Storm brings both barrels of guns together, charges them with power, and fires an unstoppable 2' 6" wide blue laser blast; attack performed without saying name)

5. "Ultra Star Ray" (blue star energy attack; blast is 2 feet wide)

6. "Time Control" (ability to slow down or speed up time; Storm prefers speeding up time on herself, causes less strain on space-time continuum; ability performed without saying name)

7. "Lightning Defenses" (defensive ability; lightning constantly travelling throughout Sailor Storm's body; can project a defensive force-field when manipulated; always activated)

After Kyle read the last entry, he looked back at Zeus while rubbing his eyes.

"Nice list, Zeus, but don't you think that this is unnecessary? I mean, who's going to read this," Kyle asked.

"I'm trying to create a database about you just in case we need it. Have you ever thought that you might not be alone out there," Zeus asked.

"Actually, I have. Why do you ask though?"

"There's a rumor I heard. I'll tell you about it later. Anyway, I know the list looks long, but you know as well as I do that you have all of these abilities when you became Sailor Storm. Besides, I thought you guys like it when you have more weapons at your disposal," Zeus said.

"Funny. Still, who was Sailor Storm to have all of this? It kind of makes me look 'overpowered'. Is there something about to happen that I don't know about?"

"I don't know, Kyle. There are possibilities of you running into something much more stronger and powerful, and then you're going to need all of these powers."

"Whatever it is, I'm hoping it doesn't get anybody killed."

"If you keep up the great work you've been doing ever since I found you, then I'm confident that you won't ever let that happen. By the way, the last Sailor Storm according to my knowledge only had half of your powers. I'm not sure what the reason is for that because not all of my memories have returned yet, but I am working on getting to the bottom to it for you."

"Thanks, Zeus. Now can you please finish up so I can do my homework?"

* * *

Later that evening, Zeus felt an unusual presence somewhere in the main urban area of the city. It was in a somewhat bad neighborhood in the west side of the city, but it seemed like something was going to make it worse. As it turns out, there was a ragged looking man roaming the streets looking like he was drunk, but he had what seemed like a dark aura surrounding his body, making him very hard to notice. The people who did notice however, they got their life essences literally sucked out of their bodies. Afterwards, the man left them for almost dead. Zeus felt it the entire evening, but he couldn't feel it strongly enough for it to be investigated. At 10:45 at night, that's when he felt it the most and could now pinpoint it. He woke a somewhat timid Kyle, who just started sleeping 15 minutes before.

"Zeus, *yawn* you better have a good excuse for waking me up," Kyle said.

"Kyle, there's something going on tonight. However, this is different from all of those other times. I'm getting not only bad feelings, but dark feelings as well. You must check it out," Zeus trying desperately to get Kyle further awake.

Kyle looked out his window and saw the full moon shining in all of its brightness. At first he didn't care, but then he noticed that not only it was supposed to be overcast tonight, but also that the moon should've been a half moon. That's when he woke up completely and looked at Zeus.

"How long have you felt this feeling?"

"For almost 4 hours now, Kyle. I would have told you sooner, but I just now was able to fully pick up on it."

"I take it you know where it is then?"

"Yes. Transform and head towards the main urban area of the city. I'll guide you from there."

"Great. One of the struggling neighborhoods of this city. This is not going to be fun. Lightning Star Power!"

Sailor Storm, after finishing the transformation, jumped out the window and ran towards the heart of the city. She didn't tell Zeus who was riding her shoulder, but she could start to feel the dark presence as well.

* * *

At the particular part of that neighborhood, an 80's Buick filled with black teenagers were cruising the streets, on their way back home from a local club when a drunk-looking white man stepped out in front of their car. Needless to say, they stopped the car and all got out to confront him.

"Hey, man! What the hell you trying to do? Get yourself killed," the guy who sat shotgun asked.

"C'mon, man. Get out of the way and go home before we call the cops on your drunk ass," the driver asked waving his hand around.

Another one was about to talk when the man started laughing evilly. He started getting louder as he looked at the driver.

"Yes. Such four young humans filled with life. Your life energy will do nicely," the man said between laughs.

"Hey, man. You better back the off before I shoot your ass," the driver threatened shakily while his friends look at him shocked that he has a gun.

Suddenly, the man lunged at him. The driver shot him twice, causing the man to stop, but he didn't fall. The man just looked down at the wounds, which closed immediately, and looked at the driver again with an evil grin.

"Oh my God!!"

The driver never got to finish as the man grabbed him and sucked his life essence out of his body. When he was done, he dropped the lifeless body to the ground and turned to the other three. He managed to suck out two of them and started on the last when he heard something that made him stop.

"HEY," Sailor Storm yelled before she kicked him in the chest.

The man slid ten feet back, and finally put a scowl on his face. Storm turned to the scared teenager, and told him to get the hell out of here. The teenager nervously nodded, dropped his gun, and ran off.

"Alright, pal. Since you're new in town, I'm going to let you know that I'm the new law enforcement here. I don't know who the hell you are, but you're about to get a whole lot of hurt," Storm said glaring at the guy.

The man, looking like he's staring at someone who really pissed him off, suddenly growled like a large animal. Then he grew two new arms under his normal ones, his hands turning into claws, two large beetle shells out of his back going down to behind his knees, and grew fangs. Then he growled again, this time much louder. Storm's glare quickly turned into fear and shock.

"What in God's name," she asked herself.

The monster beetle made a swipe at Storm with a claw, but Storm jumped out of the way. The monster then attacked again and kept attacking until he would hit her. Storm just kept dodging, for it was the only thing going through her mind.

"Zeus, what the hell is this thing," she yelled.

"Storm, this isn't a human. It's a Youma," Zeus answered.

"A what!?"

"A monster from the Negaverse. It's a dimension filled with these things. You have to destroy this monster at all costs."

"But I don't know how," Storm said almost getting hit again.

"Just use your powers like I told you. This is why you have them in the first place."

"But which one should I..," Storm tried to say if she didn't trip backwards over a curb. She fell on her back and was getting when the Youma lunged for her.

"Sailor Storm!"

Storm held up her hands in defense, but she involuntarily used her Lightning Storm attack against the monster. The Youma then staggered backwards, but started moving forward again when Storm got back on her feet.

"That's it. I've had it with this damn thing. DIE," Storm yelled.

Storm grabbed her sword and lunged forward. The Youma tried to defend itself, but Storm used her Time control to speed up her body, getting past the Youma's defenses and drove her sword right into the center of the Youma's torso. It let out a yell that turned from a growl to a man's scream. At the same time, the Youma's extra "appendages" disappeared, making it look like a man again. Unfortunately, it was at this time that a panicky woman saw them and called the police. Storm pulled her sword out, jumped up in the air, and sliced him in half. The man's wound suddenly had a bright white light coming out before the man exploded into dust. Storm let out a loud exasperated sigh.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," she said to Zeus.

"You did good, Storm. You did good," Zeus said.

At this point, Zeus sensed something else that was wrong. It was the Police. He could hear their radios going off with the following message: "Calling all cars. Calling all cars. We have a code 187 on the street of Broadway. Suspect is a white female dressed in a sailor version of an ice skater's uniform. Arrest on sight. Repeat. Arrest on sight. Requesting air unit at same location."

"Uh oh. Storm, we've got to get out of here, NOW," Zeus said quickly.

"What's going on," Storm asked, but the very quickly approaching sirens answered her.

"Someone called you in thinking that you killed a person. We have to leave immediately."

"What about those guys over there?"

"They're recovering, but we don't have time for this now. If we get caught, they'll throw the death penalty on us!"

"Alright, we're getting out of here then."

Storm grabbed Zeus just as the Police were showing up from both sides of the road. She ran towards one of the cars, jumped on top of it, then jumped off of it running away. Zeus made his way onto Storm's shoulder and held on for dear life. Storm then cut through a narrow alleyway to shake off the cops. When she got through, she walked into a trap and was surrounded immediately.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND AND GET YOUR HANDS UP ON TOP OF YOUR HEAD," various cops yelled with their guns pointed at Storm.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!!"

Storm had no intention of being arrested. Two cops suddenly rushed her from behind, but were instantly knocked out by a rotating kick she gave them. The cops started firing, but were hitting nothing but air as Storm dodged them. Storm rushed the line and jumped over them to get away. She was running at a speed of 40 mph while she kept constantly getting blocked by cop cars. One car she jumped over had K-9 on it. As she predicted, a dog was now pursuing her. Finally she managed to get all of her senses back, as they were slowing her down before, and started picking up speed and hopping buildings. She managed to get away from all of them except one, the air unit that just showed up. They were keeping her under infrared as they pursued her. The pilots were astonished to see that Sailor Storm was going at a good 70 mph jumping houses, but they had a job to do. Finally, Storm reached the St. John's river. She jumped in it and, using her lightning powers, was instantly transported to the other side. That was where she de-transformed and called a taxi to take him close to home. The cops had lost their suspect.

Kyle were just making it back to his house when Zeus figured out that they couldn't stay here anymore.

"What do you mean we can't stay here anymore? What are you saying," Kyle asked as they got back into his room quietly.

"I mean that Sailor Storm is now considered a fugitive on the loose. We can't chance this anymore. We have to leave this country."

"You're insane, Zeus. What about my family and friends?"

"Once this is over, they'll think that you are in the foreign transfer student program."

"So how am I supposed to talk in a foreign country? I don't know any languages except English."

"Whatever country you pick, you will instantly learn the language to its full extent and it would be like speaking English. The same goes with reading and writing. It's one of the given abilities as a Sailor Element such as yourself."

Kyle gave this some good time to think it over. He knew Zeus was right. He won't be able to become Sailor Storm here anymore.

"When do we leave," Kyle asked finally.

"Now. Tonight. I can easily work us into the next flight to head wherever you decide to go."

Storm had absolutely no idea where to go. She didn't know any relatives who have visited any foreign countries, let alone live there. She was getting desperate when a location had entered her brain, aching for her to consider it. Thinking that she didn't have much of a choice, she decided to go with it.

"Well, then I've decided."

"Good. Where are we going, Sailor Storm?"

"Tokyo."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **I cut out some parts and elements in this chapter that were not needed and were borderline stereotypical. I hope my actions have made this chapter a little more "friendly" to read. Thanks


	3. Resurrections and Reunions

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 3: Resurrections and Reunions**

"This is Channel 4 news at six. Our top story for today is the Police have placed new evidence against the vigilant citizen arrester known as Sailor Storm. Apparently, she is now wanted for murder in the first degree and now considered a fugitive on the run from the law. However, more than 60 percent of the city's population is rioting against the Police and city officials, claiming that Sailor Storm was helping their community in ways the Police couldn't do. The victim was a white male with age and origins unknown. Investigators at the crime scene where the murder was committed have actually found no evidence against the girl. Witnesses include the woman in a nearby house who called the Police, three teenage boys who were confronted by the victim before Sailor Storm had shown up but were knocked completely out after the victim's wounds had instantly healed, and the fourth teenager who was with them and was unharmed when the girl arrived. The fourth teenager also claims that he saw the man somehow transform into some kind of man-sized beetle. Apparently, Sailor Storm had no choice but to destroy this thing. Otherwise, it could've taken innocent lives. However according to city officials, whether or not she is convicted of murder, she is nowhere to be found. Sailor Storm had disappeared the night the murder had taken place after the police had unsuccessfully chased her down. We'll let you know once we have further information. Until then, this story is pretty much closed."

* * *

Tokyo, Japan: the next Thursday afternoon

A Boeing 747 landed at the Tokyo International airport at about 4:35 PM. This was the particular plane that Kyle and Zeus boarded in Dallas, Texas early that morning. Like Zeus said, Kyle was able to understand anything and everything in Japanese that was either spoken or written. After Kyle took him out the kennel, Zeus jumped onto Kyle's right shoulder and just stayed there for the entire time when Kyle conducted his business that day. In the evening, Kyle now had a medium size two-story house in the Juuban District of Tokyo, and a heavily modified 1999 Nissan Skyline R-34 GTR, which he fell in love with the moment he saw it. The car was royal blue with metal flaking, had a full body kit from C-west, a custom hood from Top Secret, and Stage 2 performance modifications done to the engine, transmission, brakes, etc. However, he didn't have a chance to open her up due to all of the stuff he had to do first that day, like take a driving test for left-side driving and get it on his license that he's valid to drive internationally. After all was said and done, Kyle came back home to see that all of his stuff, plus some new furniture, has been moved in. He also saw that Zeus created a "fourth-dimensional" room connected to the main hallway. This room houses an extremely powerful super computer that both he and Zeus could operate on their own. The purpose was to keep track of Sailor Storm's position, find Negaverse signatures, and whatever else they decide to find and track. Kyle was reluctant about being Sailor Storm again, but Zeus reassured him that everything would work out. With that in mind, Kyle felt better at ease by the end of the day.

* * *

However, that wasn't the only thing that was happening that day. After several defeats at the hands of the Sailor Senshi, the core of the Negaverse itself had a vision. The last chance the Negaverse had for defeating and capturing the Universe was to revive the one being that destroyed the Moon Kingdom at the end of the Silver Millennium, and have her fight against the Sailor Senshi one last time. That being was none other than Queen Beryl herself. However, the Negaverse needed one of her Generals to make the resurrection work to its fullest. Luckily, one was available for the picking, as he was the only one left to survive under Queen Beryl's rule. Jedite, who was under eternal sleep inside a block of crystal. The Negaverse core released him from his prison, and he immediately gotten "older" as someone would say. His blond hair grew out to a messy shoulder-length style and his face showed the roughness of a five o'clock shadow. It took him a few minutes to get his bearings straight before he said anything.

"Where the hell am I? What's going on? Why have I been released," he asked in an ungrateful tone.

"You have been released from your prison because you are to help us in resurrecting a powerful being," the core spoke in a deep warped female voice.

"Who are you then?"

"I am the core of the Negaverse. The very source you derive your power from."

"Queen Metallia!?"

"Yes. I have managed to survive my encounter with the Sailor Senshi and Moon Princess. Now it is time to seek our revenge and claim what is rightfully ours."

"Who are you trying to resurrect and why do need me to help you do it?"

"We are resurrecting the body and soul of Queen Beryl as she is our last hope of surviving, and you are needed because you are the only one to survive the Sailor Senshi's attacks."

"So Queen Beryl was killed by those Sailor brats? How long was I imprisoned?"

"For 1 year 7 months and 14 days. You are hereby released from your prison and forgiven of your past failures, and you are to serve under Queen Beryl as her General once again along with Neflyte, Zoicyte, and Malecite. Queen Beryl will also be given the best soldiers we have left for her invasion force. Do you understand everything and place your loyalties with Queen Beryl once again, or do you reject and remain imprisoned forever?"

"I accept. Anything to get out of that prison and to get a chance to destroy those Sailor Senshi once and for all!"

"Very well, we shall begin."

It took a couple of days for the resurrection process to be completed. In the end, Queen Beryl and her three dead generals were resurrected, and they weren't to happy as they have retained their memories from before. Beryl tried to put Jedite back into crystal imprisonment, but Queen Metallia had prevented that from happening ever again, due to the fact that Queen Beryl needed all of the help she could get. The only way to get rid of him now was for him to die.

* * *

On Sunday, Beryl called Jedite forth for his first mission; to gain a certain amount of human life force at least before the Sailor Senshi show up. And if they do, "welcome them with open arms." Jedite acknowledged his Queen and began planning his attack. He decided on an industry section of the city to be his point of attack at 9:52 at night. He sent the youma, a man-sized grim reaper-like monster with a withered body, black raggedy robes, a green mold mask, and a scythe with a rusted blade, into the area where workers were there for overtime. It didn't take long for them to be scared out of their wits and to have their life essences sucked out of them. Jedite managed to retrieve the amount Queen Beryl requested and sent it to her while having the youma drain for more. However, he didn't actually get much more than that as something had caused the youma to stop. That something was a yell.

"Hold it right there," a young female voice yelled from a shadow.

The youma turned to see who said that when it saw five teenage girls clad in white sailor fuku bodysuits, white gloves, and different colored boots or heels. They all also had gold tiaras on their foreheads. The youma could see them clearly as the crescent moon shone enough light onto them. The one with blond hair done in two sphere-bunned pigtails spoke again.

"How dare you try and steal the life energy of these poor men. You should be ashamed of yourself," the blond haired girl said.

"We are the Sailor Senshi," all of them said.

"Sailor Mercury," the blue haired girl in the white and blue uniform said.

"Sailor Mars," the black haired girl in white and red said.

"Sailor Jupiter," the tall brown haired girl in white and green said.

"Sailor Venus," the other blond haired girl in white and gold said.

"I'm Sailor Moon. I fight for love. I fight for justice. We're here to dispose of Negaverse trash like you. In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you," Sailor Moon said while moving around in her signature stances and poses.

"Nice speech. Can't say I'm impressed. However, you are the Sailor Senshi and I am expecting that you would be worthy opponents. Let's see what you've got," the reaper in a high-pitched raspy woman's voice said before she charged at the Senshi.

Jedite appeared and stayed hidden. He didn't want to be seen, yet he wanted to see everything. His blood did run filled with rage as soon as he saw the Senshi.

"Damn it. Now there's five of them and they're much stronger than before. Queen Beryl did count on this however. It's a good thing she told me to do this as soon as I saw them," he said to himself.

The Sailor Senshi had just jumped down from the roof they were on when an eerie purple light had surrounded them. The light had a draining effect that made the Senshi feel like their souls were trying to be sucked out of their bodies. As soon as the feeling had made itself known, the light had disappeared along with the feeling. What had happened was that Jedite placed a permanent ward on all of the Senshi, rendering their present powers useless and forcing them to use their older and weaker attacks. For Moon, it was her Moon Scepter that she now had to use. For Mercury, it was her ice and fog bubbles. For Mars, it was her flamethrower and fire rings. For Jupiter, it was her Thunder Crash. For Venus, it was her Crescent Beam and Love Chain. However, their appearances didn't change at all, but they still have to say their old transformation chants. Sailor Moon's appearance did change though. Her uniform was now back to its original red and blue scheme, while somewhat matching the other Senshi's uniforms. Her back bow still had the sheer trails, the skirt is blue, her boots are back to red, the white hair ornaments were still there, and her tiara remained unchanged. Nevertheless, she immediately started wailing about it.

"Hey, what just happened? Our attacks are useless," Mercury said.

"What? Then how are we supposed to fight this monster," Jupiter asked while dodging the youma's attacks.

"Our old attacks are still useable. Sailor Moon; you'll have to use your old Moon Scepter from now on."

"But I don't know if it still works. It's been so long since I've used it," Moon said.

"We don't have a choice, Sailor Moon. It's all we have left," Sailor Mars said.

All of them went on to attack the youma with what they had, unaware that two people were watching them. One of them was Jedite.

* * *

Meanwhile at 9:47 that same night, Kyle was standing on the balcony to his bedroom, taking in the scenery of the night when Zeus walked up to him.

"Wonderful night isn't it, Kyle," Zeus said.

"Yeah. For some reason, it seems that the moon shines brighter here. I like it," Kyle said.

"I know what you mean. I noticed that you've picked Juuban High School for the school your going to tomorrow. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, I've already memorized the routes. I also got the principal to agree that I can wear their uniform in a relaxed state as long as I wear it period."

"What do you mean "relaxed state"?"

"I'm leaving the button-up shirt unbuttoned. I feel more comfortable that way."

"Whatever you say, Kyle. I hope everything works out."

"Yeah. Me too."

Just then, Kyle felt a sharp cold feeling run straight through his body. Then he felt a dark presence somewhere. Of course, Zeus felt it too, but he could "see" where it's coming from.

"Kyle, there's a..."

"I know, Zeus. I can feel it too."

"Wait. You can feel it? That's great, Kyle. You're learning how to sense presences now."

"Maybe, but I can't see where it's coming from."

"You will soon. Nevertheless, that's a big signature compared to last time. It might be two of them. You better be on your best guard while you're out there."

"Got it. Lightning Star Power!"

Several large bolts of lightning shot out of Kyle's star crystal and started enveloping his body after he transformed into his girl version. The lightning immediately started wrapping around her torso, creating a white form-fitting bodysuit with a black sailor collar, a large blue bow with the star crystal sitting on the knot just under the "V" of the collar, a larger black bow with 2 foot-long sheer contrails on the back of her waist, and a black ruffled very short mini-skirt also coming from the waist. Lightning wrapped around her hands, creating white gloves that ended two inches past her wrists with double-ribbed ends. Lightning also wrapped around her feet, creating hi-top black boots with flat soles, no heels, and ending two inches above her ankle. Then lightning and blue star light shot out the center of her forehead to create a silver tiara with a blue jewel and a silver and white eight-armed star encrusted on it. At that point, she had transformed into Sailor Storm. The process only took five seconds.

"Hold up, Storm," Zeus said, getting her attention.

Zeus jumped up and did a double back flip, creating a new device. When the device fell to the floor, it looked like a clamshell-style cell phone similar to a Motorola Razr. Storm picked it up to examine it. The top of the phone had a small LCD display that was showing the current time and date, while there was a symbol that Storm was not familiar with covering most of the surface below the display. The symbol was two blue lightning bolts crossing over each other in the shape of an "X". The same symbol was covering the entire back side of the phone. When Storm opened it, she could see that the entire phone was made out of the same metal as her Lightning Sword and her tiara, while the color of the metal was a brushed chrome silver. The main display happened to have the same symbol atop a starry night sky serving as the background for it. The main display also acted similar to a normal cell phone, though every action was performed instantly and smoothly. As far as Storm was concerned, this was the fastest acting cell phone she had ever seen.

"As much as I appreciate it, Zeus, I don't think a cell phone is going to be very useful in my situation. I mean, couldn't this be something more along the lines of a Scouter from the DragonballZ series?"

"And running the risk of getting blamed for ripping it off? Are you nuts? No, this design is much more practical. Not only can it serve as a full replacement to your current phone, you can also use it in your untransformed state as well, both as a phone and what it's fully capable of doing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"To fully activate this device, press your thumb onto the center, focus your defensive power into it just a little bit, drag your thumb down to at least the "5" key, and remove your thumb."

Storm did exactly as Zeus had instructed. When she removed her thumb, both the diplay and the keypad opened up and folded out into two circular six-segmented projectors with a cylindrical probe in their center. When they had fully opened up, they both had projected three-dimensional holographic displays into the air. The display projection, from the display projector, could act like a computer screen as well as displaying fully 3-D models for the user to examine. The keyboard projection, from the keypad projector, displayed a small keyboard with 82 keys to where Storm could easily type with one hand while holding the device with the other. Both projections were in a bluish-white hue, while being capable of displaying all colors, that changed its intensity depending on how the outside lighting acted upon it, allowing Storm to easily see them at all times.

"This is your new Com System, Storm. It has the exact same functions as the home computer that it's connected to. You can use it to scan your enemies and items, search up all databases around the world, and also as a communication system in case I happen to be at home if a situation arises. I'll work on installing whatever improvements I can come across for it as well."

"Thanks, Zeus, but can you tell me what this symbol is supposed to be?"

"It's the symbol for Sailor Storm. The eight-armed star on your tiara is from a civilization that I've been doing research on ever since you first transformed. I'll explain it to you when you get back. Now we've spent too much time here. You need to get going."

"Thanks for everything, Zeus. Is there anything else I need?"

"Nope, that's it. Good luck, Storm."

Storm gave a thumbs up and jumped out the window. Zeus immediately called her, telling her that she needed to head towards a certain industry area. The Com System also showed the direction she needed to take. She liked this thing already. It didn't take her three minutes to get there. She found herself on a roof with the moon shining on her when she heard shouts coming from the ground. Hiding behind a structure housing the stairs to the roof, she saw a youma that looked like a version of the Grim Reaper that she didn't want to meet in person, and five teenage girls who, for some odd reason, were dressed exactly like her! She didn't know who these girls were, but she started to think that they may be Sailor Elements like her. However, she scanned all five of them to find out that they were called Sailor Senshi and had a completely different magical signature compared to her own. She also noticed that the Senshi were not able to deal any effective damage against this thing and were forced on the defensive. She could also see that they were desperate and tiring out. Storm then opened up a communication link to Zeus, to where they could actually see and hear each other, and reported her findings to him.

"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

All attacks hit their marks, but the youma laughed, saying that the attacks had only stung and wouldn't be called life threatening.

"Moon Scepter Elemination!"

The youma was sort of caught by surprise, but dodged out of the way just in time, supposedly. The blast hit its right arm, severing it. The youma just laughed it off and regrew the arm. Sailor Moon couldn't fight anymore as she collapsed into a kneeling position. Jadeite smiled to himself, almost feeling giddy with excitement as the youma started moving in to finish her off.

"I can't stand to see them like this. I have to help them out," Storm said to herself.

"Go ahead and end this now, Storm. Try to stay undetected and be careful with your attacks. We don't know anything about these Sailor Senshi just yet," Zeus said before signing off.

Storm shut off her Com System, calling it her cell from then on, and jumped out of her hiding spot. She saw the youma stop moving and look at her. That was what she was waiting for, plus the youma wasn't too close to anything at this point. Storm then jumped off the roof to attack the youma that just seemed to scream "perfect target" to her.

"WHAT? ANOTHER SAILOR SENSHI," the youma practically yelled in fear.

The other Senshi looked up to see a girl dressed as a Sailor Senshi jumping off of the roof of the building behind them.

"Lightning Storm!"

Large streams of lightning fired out of Storm's hand onto the youma and hit quite easily. The youma yelled so loud like it was dying. After all, that's how much pain it was feeling from this attack. Storm stopped the attack before she landed on the ground. She then grabbed her sword and charged forward. The youma tried to counterattack with its scythe, but Storm had already finished the job by time control and striking four times with her sword. Two seconds after she attacked, the wounds started glowing white. Storm then turned around, and jumped from behind the youma back to the roof. By that time, the youma exploded into moon dust. Jedite was simply stunned at what just took place to the point he even forgotten how to breathe. Soon after, a flood of burning rage filled his system. It's not because the Sailor Sensh had still posed as a threat, but it was this new one that showed up and ruined everything. He disappeared to report this to Queen Beryl. Once Storm had double-checked that the youma was destroyed, she quietly made her way back home.

All of the Sailor Senshi were in total shock about this new Sailor Senshi and how she had managed to easily kill off the youma like she wasn't even trying. It took them a while before any of them found their voices again.

"Anyone else know what had just happened," Sailor Mars asked.

"Yeah, we've lost all but our basic powers, and then some girl just shows up and easily kills the youma; the same youma that we've been busting our asses against for the past twenty minutes, and couldn't even make a dent in its hide," Sailor Jupiter ranted.

"Jupiter, please calm down. According to my scans, we are no stronger than we were when we made our final attack against Queen Beryl. The youma's strength was around the same level as the Death Buster Daimons, so we did not have a chance against it. We are actually pretty lucky that girl had shown up when she did," Sailor Mercury said.

"I'll say. If she hadn't shown up, that youma would have wiped the ceiling with us," Sailor Venus said.

"That's _wiped the floor with us_, Venus," Mars said.

"Hey, Mecury. Did you manage to scan that girl," Sailor Moon asked.

"Only for a brief moment. I was able to determine her powers being based off of lightning and what appeared to be time, but I was not able to get a clear scan. She didn't seem to register as one of us either."

"You mean she could be a Negaverse agent," Jupiter asked.

"No. What I mean is that her magical signature is similar to ours, but appears to be much more ancient in origin. However, I will need to get a full scan of her before I can explain my findings."

"Well, I'd like to find out if she's got a good reason to use lightning as her power."

"Ooh, I think someone's a little jealous," Venus smirked.

"Whoever she is, I do hope we get to meet up with her soon, and see if she would want to join us," Moon said.

All of the Inner Senshi, Jupiter a bit reluctantly, had agreed with Sailor Moon. Soon after checking on the civilians caught in the fight, they proceeded to head home.

* * *

**A/N:** Despite seeing how most of the serious Sailor Moon stories happen to use the Japanese names, I decided to stick with the dubbed names. However as far as mostly everything else goes, I will try to use the Japanese terms instead. Please note that this chapter has been re-written, and that Chapter 4 should be the last chapter with major revisions as well.


	4. No More Secrets

**FORENOTE**: I would like to take this opportunity to express my apologies to those who have reviewed my story and didn't receive any gratitude. I will make it up to you. I promise that. Anyway, I also like to finally point out my **DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the rights of the story and characters of Sailor Moon in anyway, besides the original characters I've created for this fanfiction.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 4: No More Secrets**

It was Monday morning in Juuban, a little after 8:00. It seemed like it was going to be the start of another wonderful day. The sky was clear and blue as the sun was coming up. People were either getting ready for work or were off to school depending on their age. For some however, they believed it wasn't exactly a typical day, for it was missing a certain something...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

On second thought, now it's a typical morning. The girl named Serena Tsukino just woke up and is late for school as usual. The scream she made could be heard within a 4 block radius at least. Her parents were already used to the fact that she wakes up late, yet they still scold her a bit. Of course, the only one who she tries to fight back at is her little brother, Sammy. Anyway for her, this morning wasn't different for her. Get up, change into her school uniform as fast as she can, straighten up the two "meatballs" in her hair, get another scolding from Luna (her black talking cat who is also her guardian and has a yellow crescent moon on her forehead), get downstairs, earn another scolding from her parents and an insult from her brother, grab what little breakfast she can, grab her lunch, be out the door, run her way to school, and make it within 22 minutes. Normally, all of that is impossible to accomplish in that amount of time, but Serena either makes it just in time, or is only about a minute late.

The school bell at Juuban High School stuck 8:30 am, only 15 seconds after Serena zoomed past the gates. Some students who were watching sighed heavily because they had placed bets on Serena NOT making it on time. The others who placed their bets for her cheered and got paid before the teacher arrived. In Serena's class, everyone was seated. The teacher was taking role and reached Serena's name when the class heard the sound of rubber screeching across a waxed tiled floor and the door opening when it stopped. Serena stepped in huffing and puffing, yet amazingly not sweating.

"Serena Tsukino. Nice for you to join us ON TIME amazingly. You may take your seat now," the teacher said.

Serena bowed to the teacher in thanks and took her seat next to Molly, her best friend other than the Sailor Senshi. The class didn't get much of anything done early that morning as the principal suddenly called the Monday morning assembly to occur in the gym. Everyone filed out of the school building and headed towards the gym in a somewhat orderly fashion. While on her way there, Serena was quickly joined with Amy and Lita, who both wanted to quickly find out more of what happened that night before.

"You're asking me if I sensed anything last night? Who do you think I am, that dumb-headed Ray," Serena asked in a irritating tone. She always insults Ray, who insults her back, but everyone knows they mean good to each other.

"I was just wondering if you smelled anything fishy going on last night, that's all," Lita said.

"Come on, Lita. You know me better than that. Amy, are you sure you couldn't come up with anything else?"

"No, Serena. This is all of the information that I have. I need a further investigation to get a better idea of what is going on," Amy said.

After they finished their discussion, they lined up near the middle of the cluster of the assembly. On the stage, they could see the principal standing behind a podium, along with a new male student who was wearing his button shirt open like a jacket with a black vest closed beneath it above his regular white T-shirt. The new student stood at a height of 6 feet with his hands together behind him. The first thing Serena and the others noticed was his somewhat girlish-looking face along with big sharp blue eyes. It took them a little bit to notice how his brown hair was short and parted down the middle on the front half of his head, while the rest of it was long and in a ponytail ending between his shoulders. The look on his face immediately said "loner" to everyone who saw him. It was apparent to the students that he also had a frail appearance. Finally, the Principal addressed the student body.

"Attention all students of Juuban High. This is our newest student, Kyle Tera Rayden. Kyle comes from the United States under the foreign student transfer program. Kyle is in grade eleven and will be continuing on until the end of his senior year. I hope everyone here gives him a warm welcome to our country and our school. Thank you, everyone. You may return to your classes."

While the principal was talking, Kyle noticed a blond haired girl with a certain hairstyle in the student body. His first thought and reaction was a sarcastic remark: "Nice hair." Suddenly, he had a thought that maybe he had seen that hairstyle before. Before it came to him though, he thought that he better look at something else before the girl got uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he still got noticed by the girls, who started throwing possibilities at each other. Soon afterwards, the principal had dismissed them to their classes and had him go directly to his class, which by some strange coincidence was Serena's class as well. As soon as Kyle walked in through the door, Serena thought that something maybe fishy might be going on at this moment. It was just too coincidental, but nevertheless it was her class that had the room for him. The teacher greeted him and directed him to a seat near the back. Serena noticed that Kyle looked over at her for a momentary glance. What he was thinking at that point was "why in the hell karma was playing games with him today." After all, it's now at least twice he's seen this particular girl, and he still can't shake off the feeling of seeing her before.

At lunch, Serena was walking outside when Amy and Lita caught up with her. It was the first time they had met up since that morning.

"So Serena, did you hear anything about that new guy," Lita asked.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, he's in my class," Serena said cheerfully.

"Lucky. I wanted him in my class."

"Yeah, no kidding. I mean, what was up with you this morning when he was introduced? It was like you were in a totally different world."

During the assembly, Lita was just simply staring at Kyle. Normally, she does that with every cute boy she meets, but for some reason her heart was threatening to burst out of her chest as it was beating so hard. To her, it seemed like that anyway.

"W-w-well, y-you see... I don't know," Lita stammered while blushing.

"Well, what do YOU think of him, Amy," Serena asked smiling.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. He seems distant, like he doesn't want any friends at all, but I have seen how polite and courteous he is to others. It doesn't make any sense," Amy said barely changing face.

"Well isn't that a bit deep. I'm amazed on how much you've learned about him in such a short time. Now what about that new Sailor Senshi that showed up last night? Any word about her," Serena asked. Serena then noticed the scowl on Lita's face.

"What's wrong, Lita?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Serena. It's just that for some reason, I just don't like who that Sailor Senshi think she is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it, Serena. I'll take care of it later. Sorry, Amy. You were saying?"

"I haven't received any new information about her, but now that I think about it, I did do a scan on Kyle during the assembly this morning. The odd thing is that there was some kind of power emanating from him. At first, I thought it was just the crystal he's wearing, but his body is emanating the same power as well, just not as much."

"Do you know where the power might have come from?"

"No, Lita. It could be from the Universe or the Negaverse for all we know. However, I think I did notice something funny about the Sailor Senshi last night."

"What?"

"Well, two things actually. One, I think she might have had the exact same crystal Kyle's wearing, but I'm not positive on it. However, the second thing bugs me even more. It looked like she had the exact same eyes as Kyle with the loneliness look in them as well."

"What!"

That was both Serena and Lita who yelled. It was apparent that this information was now going to motivate them to follow Kyle from now on and keep an eye on him.

"I don't know, Amy. That sounds absurd, not to mention impossible," Lita said doubtingly.

"Well, we have to figure out something. Amy, keep trying to find out what you can. Lita, keep an eye on him while you're out in the halls. I'll make sure nothing happens in class. After school gets out, all three of us will follow him, and we'll call Ray and Mina so they can join us."

"Alright, Serena."

"No problem, Serena."

* * *

Later that day, Serena, Amy, and Lita were walking down the halls during break when they heard shouting further down the hall. Suddenly, a group of boys passed in front them running.

"Hey, come on! Hurry up! That new kid's in a fight with the Fujita boys," one of them yelled.

They followed them until they stopped to see that Kyle had been surrounded by the school's gang members. They heard the leader talking.

"Hey, so you're from America, right? Well, it's nothing personal, but we need to show you who really runs this school. The principal said to give you a warm welcome. Well, here's ours," the ringleader said.

Lita was about to step into the fight, but something stopped her. She looked into Kyle's face, and even though his mouth was slightly open, his eyes weren't filled with fear. Actually, they were filled with confidence and concentration. He was making them think that he was scared, and it paid off. The leader was getting irritated with Kyle easily.

"What, are you so scared that you can't even move? Well, let's see how you like THIS," the leader said while charging.

He charged in at Kyle as fast as he could. All Kyle did was just stand there looking like he was going to take it. That is, until the last second. The leader was throwing a punch at Kyle while he was still charging when Kyle grabbed his arm, pulled it towards his side, and thrusted his right knee into the leader's stomach. Barely anyone had seen him move. The leader, with the wind knocked completely out of him, simply slumped to the floor.

"Whatever happened to that 'warm welcome' you were gonna give me? I'm still waiting for it," Kyle said to him.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! TAKE THIS," Fugita No. 2 said while charging in.

The boy started letting out a flurry of punches and kicks, making it obvious that he's been trained somewhat in martial arts. However, Kyle's moves were even more astounding. All he was doing was dodging the attacks and he wasn't even sweating it. Finally after what seemed like them going at it two minutes straight, Kyle started blocking with his hands and stopped moving his body around. What was scary was the fact that Kyle now had a smirk on his face. The first sign of fear on his opponent's face had Kyle punch him through his attacks twice before kicking him back into two others. Kyle then finally took a defensive stance that resembled an advanced level of kung fu. Fugita 3 tried attacking him from the front while Fugita 4 tried from behind, but Kyle did a back flip into the air high enough to clear the fourth guy's height. As soon as he landed, Kyle jumped up again, but twisted in the air towards his left in one full rotation, then kicked him in the back with his right leg sending the fourth guy, who was just turning around, flying into the third one. Finally, the rest of the gang backed up in fear before running away for their lives. The first four managed to get back on their feet and painfully took off as well. As they were leaving, they couldn't help but hear the cheers coming from the other students who applauded Kyle for standing up to them and winning.

"He's good. Maybe too good for him to be human," Lita said.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not. Let's be sure to follow him after school, which you don't have any clubs today, do you Amy," Serena said.

"No, Serena. Today I will be able to follow him like you as well," Amy said.

"Good. We must make sure that we stay out of sight though."

"Right."

* * *

After an "eventful" first day, school let out at its normal time. Kyle exited the school grounds and started walking on the sidewalks in a residential area of the district. Of course, he was unaware of the three girls who were following him since he left the school; for now at least. Serena, Amy, and Lita were trying their best to stay close behind Kyle while being out of sight. They saw him turn right around a block with a wall covered in bushes lining the sidewalk. As soon as they reached the corner, they peaked around it to see Kyle suddenly stop. The girls immediately retracted their heads in fear of being spotted. Indeed, Kyle did look behind him, but also looked around everywhere else too. Once he was sure he was alone, he spoke up fortunately loud enough for the girls to hear him clearly.

"Alright, Zeus. I know you're there. You can come out now," Kyle said facing forward.

The girls were wondering who he was talking to when they heard a rustle in the bushes next to Kyle. Out of them stepped a certain black cat that looked very similar to a certain black cat they know.

"Kyle! Was I going crazy, or did I sense you using your time manipulation again at school today? I told you that you can't trust anyone out here," Zeus said with a vein popping.

"Hey relax, Zeus. I didn't use it that much this time. Besides, I acted in self-defense. They jumped me," Kyle said facing Zeus towards his right with a leer.

The girls were quite simply shocked to see this happening in front of them. First, Amy's possibilities. Second, the fight at school. And now, Kyle associated with a talking cat that is Luna's twin with the crescent moon included, minus the eye color and the fact that this cat is male vice Luna being a female. They listened closely, intent on hearing every word.

"That still doesn't give you the right to use your powers like this. Kyle, I'm trying to make sure you don't end up in the same situation as you did back in the States."

"Zeus, calm down for God's sakes. I've been listening around and I heard that no matter what the Sailor Senshi do here, they're always praised for their actions."

The girls certainly heard that.

"Did he just mention us? How can he know so much about the Sailor Senshi," Serena asked Amy and Lita.

"I don't know. It's apparent he's not an ordinary person. There's something about him that he's hiding; some kind of power. Whatever it is, I hope he's one of the good guys," Lita replied.

Just then, another rustle was heard in the bushes above the girls. It was Luna who popped out and greeted them.

"Hello, girls. What's going on here," Luna asked.

"Luna, keep your voice down. We're trying to follow someone here."

"Who are you following, Serena? You don't think it might be another Negaverse attack, do you?"

Suddenly, Kyle looked behind him, since he still had his back towards the girls.

"What is it, Kyle," Zeus asked dropping his voice a bit.

"I thought I heard something," Kyle said turning his body to have it face Zeus while still looking at the same spot.

"Is your Com System active?"

"Yeah. Hang on a second."

Kyle switched it on momentarily and switched it back off.

"I've got a tail," he said simply.

* * *

Serena had Amy do a full thorough scan on Kyle again. This time, she managed to obtain more information regarding him and the cat he's talking to.

"Serena, for some reason this guy has a power field very similar to that new Sailor Senshi last night. The cat he's talking to is also virtually just like Luna," Amy said after scanning Kyle and Zeus with her micro computer.

"How is that possible? What's going on exactly? Are you saying that Kyle, a teenage BOY, could be the new Sailor Senshi," Serena asked trying to keep her voice down.

"That's exactly what she's saying, Serena. If he has a cat who just so happens to be my twin, then there's almost no doubt that he's a Sailor Senshi. We have to call Ray and Mina and have them meet up with us as soon as possible," Luna said.

"We were planning to do that anyway, Luna, but we'll go ahead and call them now," Lita said.

Meanwhile...

"How many," Zeus asked Kyle.

"Looks like three girls from the school I go to, and one cat that seems to be emanating the same kind of power as you are."

"You can't be serious. You think they know about us yet?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to see what their intentions are if they engage me. If they're just simply following, then I won't worry about."

"Are you sure you haven't lost your mind, Kyle?"

"Yes. For some reason, those girls are emanating the same power fields as the Senshi were last night."

The look on Zeus's face was easily readable, even for a little kid.

"Are you sure about that," Zeus asked slowly.

"Somewhat. For right now, I'm more curious as to what they're planning to do now," Kyle answered.

"Kyle, head to the park. If they're still following us, then we can easily confront them there where there is no one around."

"Okay. Got it."

Before Kyle started to walk off, the girls managed to get in contact with Ray and Mina, who were just getting out of their own schools, and have them meet up with them using their communicators as trackers. After they disconnected, they saw Zeus jump onto Kyle's right shoulder and started to walk away. They started following him again, who was now aware that the girls were still behind hot on his trail. Several minutes later, they reached the park as Ray and Mina join up with the rest of the girls. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Kyle though.

* * *

3 hours earlier in the Negaverse...

Jedite was standing in front of Queen Beryl in the dark throne room. Beryl was staring into her crystal ball set atop her floating staff as her hands were manipulating dark power through it. After what seemed forever, she looked at Jedite with cold eyes.

"Jedite, I have decided to send you to the city of Tokyo to gather information about this new sailor brat. Do not worry yourself about stealing the humans' life force this time," Queen Beryl said.

"Yes, My Queen, but what shall I do should I run into the Sailor Senshi before my mission is up," Jedite asked.

"You may bring a soldier with you for protection. You will not engage in combat, but you will not fail either. I may not be able to imprison you, but I can still kill you without hesitation. And one other thing. Cut that hair of yours. You're starting to look like Zoicite, and he's bad enough to deal with already."

"Yes, my Queen," Jedite said with a cringe and bowed so he could be dismissed.

It took about an hour to get everything ready including finding a suitable youma for his needs. When everything was ready to go, he transported himself to an alley in the Juuban district. At instant, he didn't feel any kind of power whatsoever. He decided to snoop around as much as he could without being noticed. At different times, it felt like he found a power or chi that was close to what he was looking for, but it was either not the right thing, nothing at all, or it disappeared before he got there. 2 hours pass and still nothing. Apparently, Jedite wasn't having a good time with patience. He was about to start destroying things to flush the Sailor Senshi out, but then he felt another chi source. This time, it was more distinguishable to the one he may have been looking for. The source was coming close from the park, so he transported himself there without being seen. After waiting a few minutes after he arrived to get a focus on it, a teenage male comes walking near him. That's when it felt like it hit him like a brick. He found his target and he was now going to confront him.

* * *

Kyle had just reached the park when he noticed the group following had grown in numbers. Two other girls had joined them, one with long black hair and purple eyes and one with long blonde hair in a red bow and bright blue eyes. Both of them were girls he had never seen before. He then felt them starting to get closer and closer. Kyle knew he was about to confront them when some total stranger had jumped out of a tree and land in front of him. A young man with short blond hair was smiling pretty evilly at Kyle. He wore a gray suit that somewhat resembles a cop's uniform without decorations and buttons with simple white gloves. Kyle instantly felt the bad vibes coming from this man. Whoever he was, Kyle was sure he was not friendly.

Serena and the girls were following Kyle when he reached the park. They decided to talk to him since he was in a concealed public place when a man jumped out of nowhere in front of him. A man they just so happen to know all too well...

"JEDITE," they all swear to themselves. The five girls then proceeded to transform into the Sailor Senshi, but they waited until the right moment.

Jedite closed in Kyle while he slowly moved into a defensive position. Zeus jumped off of Kyle's shoulder and ran towards the right a bit before turning around to observe from a safe distance. Kyle was trying to figure out who this guy was and what he wanted in his head, but he couldn't get any answers, so he decided to ask him.

"Who the hell are you? You DO realize that you're in my way, right," Kyle asked a bit worried. He had a dark feeling coming from this guy.

"Who I am is simple. My name is Jedite, a loyal servant to the All-powerful Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. I'm here because I'm curious about the energy your body is producing," Jedite replied.

"Negaverse? What are you talking about? Did you live in a very enclosed environment when you were a kid?"

Truthfully, Kyle knew exactly what this guy was talking about and also what he was. He was just trying to hide his identity and knowledge from not just Jedite, but also from the girls who followed him here as well, just in case he was wrong about them.

"Heh. Don't play dumb with me. You have a very unique and very strong power field flowing from your body and I want to know why."

Kyle easily saw how much Jedite was getting irritated. No patience at all.

"Look, pal. Whatever your problem is with me, you're just making it harder for yourself. Now if you don't get out of my way, I'm going to have to MAKE you get out of my way," Kyle said threateningly.

"Oh, is that a challenge then," Jedite asked smiling.

"Yeah, it is," Kyle replied loudly. At this point, it was the first time Kyle sweated out of concern.

Jedite surely didn't waste any time in charging at Kyle for an attack. Kyle managed to throw his bag off of his back and get ready for the incoming blow just before Jedite reached him. Jedite launched out a punch to have it blocked by Kyle's arms, even though the blow did send Kyle sliding across the ground while he was standing. Immediately, Kyle got into position again when Jedite charged again. This time, Kyle charged as well to counterattack. Jedite's attack was dodged while Kyle's punch was blocked. Kyle immediately tried kicking Jedite from his current position, but his kick was stopped when Jedite grabbed his leg. Jedite then kicked Kyle's other leg out from under him. Kyle stopped his fall with his hands while he kicked Jedite's arm with his free leg that was holding his other leg. Kyle then managed to get back on his feet very quickly. Before Jedite had a chance to defend himself, Kyle charged towards him, jumped, and kicked Jedite hard in the stomach which caused him flying back. Jedite was very displeased to say the least about it.

"Why you little... You will pay dearly for that. No one gets to hit me and gets away with it," Jedite said angrily while charging a ball of dark energy.

Kyle looked stunned a bit, but he managed to get out of the way when Jedite threw the energy ball at him. However, Kyle never saw Jedite approaching his back. Jedite then grabbed both of Kyle's arms and started draining his life energy. Kyle let out a scream of painful agony while he tried to free himself. At this point, the Sailor Senshi were about to make their move when they saw something that made them stop. Kyle's forehead now had a glowing blue eight-armed star, plus his body fired out lightning everywhere which caused Jedite to fly back. He was knocked out cold for just a few moments, so Kyle decided to not waste anymore time. Zeus, staying a safe distance, knew exactly what Kyle was about to do and wanted to stop him, but he knew that Kyle really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was either transform, or die. The Sailor Senshi and Luna were hanging onto every detail of this battle when the next thing Kyle would say would answer their questions about him.

"LIGHTNING STAR POWER," Kyle yelled at the top of his lungs.

All of the Sailor Senshi only saw a bright flash of light coming from Kyle's body which lasted for five seconds. When it faded, they looked back and saw Sailor Storm up close for the first time, and needless to say, all of them were extremely shocked and amazed. Jedite, who regained consciousness, felt more like extreme hatred towards the new Senshi in front of him. However, he doesn't realize that Sailor Storm was also the guy he fought before. The answer was simple: he hit his head on a tree very hard, which knocked that memory out of his head. Sailor Storm just stood there staring at him with her arms crossed, looking like she was about ready to fight.

"So, you're the new Sailor Pain in my Queen's side. Apparently, that guy had nothing to do with this, but my mission still isn't finished yet. You shall face my wrath," Jedite said getting up.

"Hold it right there," a feminine voice yelled.

Jedite turned to see where the voice came from while Storm kept her eyes on her target.

"Aww great. The Sailor Senshi appear now out of all times," Jedite thought to himself.

"We are the Sailor Senshi. We fight for love, and we fight for justice," all Senshi said.

"You have a lot of nerve to show your face around here, Jedite. And just when we thought you were dead," Mars said.

"Plus, let's not forget the fact that Queen Beryl has been defeated by us," Jupiter said.

"Prepare to face our power," Mercury said.

"Now, without further adieu...," Venus said.

"In the name of the moon," Moon began.

"We shall punish you," all of them finished.

Storm was simply dumbfounded and was holding her head like she had a headache from listening to that.

"Impressive and completely boring speech as usual. Too bad it gave me the time to collect my energy. Streak, come forth," Jedite said.

A youma came out of the ground looking like somebody took the Mystique look from the X-men movie, painted her crimson red, and had her shoulders and head covered in horns that were slicked back. Jedite made a simple goodbye gesture and disappeared just before the youma attacked the Senshi (Storm was behind the youma). Storm tried to stop Jedite from disappearing, but she was too late. Plus, she now had to worry about that youma that was attacking the others. The Senshi were using their attacks, but they were either dodged or had no effect. Storm, having seen enough of the girls struggling, grabbed her tiara and charged it. She said "Star Tiara Glave" before she threw it at the medium-sized green spot on Streak's back. When it hit squarely in the middle, Streak let out a painful scream. Storm was about to say something when Streak turned around and was chasing Storm before she could even blink. Storm luckily dodged out of the way, only to get charged at again.

"Hit her in the back. Aim for the green spot on the youma's back. That's her weak spot," Storm managed to say while dodging all over the place.

The Senshi had acknowledged her request and used their attacks almost simultaneously, each of them hitting the weak spot. Moon's attack was last, and it was the attack that destroyed the youma. Of course when Streak stopped moving before she exploded, Storm turned around and kicked her in the face. Streak exploded in mid-air. Storm was having trouble keeping her breathing regular afterwards, but that was because of the energy Jedite took from her. That was when she actually looked at the Senshi.

"Thank you for your help. We wouldn't have been able to win so quickly without it," Moon said with a caring smile on her face. All of the others were smiling too, but Jupiter was sort of forcing it.

"You're welcome. To tell you the truth, I would've had a hard time with it as well if it weren't for you five," Storm said with a half smile.

"Say. How about you join us in the fight against the Negaverse," Mars asked.

"Yeah. You're an excellent Sailor Senshi. We would love to have you on our team," Venus said.

"That's a nice offer, but let me think about it for a second first," Storm said.

"Well, then could you please tell us how is it that you're a guy when you're not transformed while you're a girl when you're a Sailor Senshi," Jupiter asked.

"That's kind of complicated to answer right now, but that question did answer my theory about three of you: Serena, Amy, and Lita," Storm said pointing at Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter correspondingly.

"You know us," Moon asked to which Storm nodded.

"Okay, then please tell us what your duties are as a Sailor Senshi," Mercury said.

"If you're trying to find out if I'm fighting for your side, then you're absolutely right. And just to answer another question that might come up, I do have several fighting and attack capabilities, but I don't have nearly a quarter of the experience all of you girls have. So, I guess I'm still a rookie compared to you," Storm said.

Jupiter felt a weight lift off of her shoulders and she didn't feel anymore jealous to Storm than she did to the others.

"Nevertheless, we want you to join the Sailor Senshi. It would greatly honor us if you did, and we would also appreciate it greatly. Please, you don't know how much it would mean to us," Moon said.

"Well even though I never really actually fought with a team, I'll consider it. But I really don't like to do that whole speech thing you did before you fought. At least, not until I get used to it. Agreed," Storm said and asked.

"Agreed. Well, I think we should introduce ourselves. My name's Serena," Moon said in a cheery tone.

"My name is Amy," Mercury said.

"I'm Ray. I help my grandfather run the Cherry Hill Temple and that's where we have our meetings," Mars said.

"Thanks for the info, Ray," Storm said.

"My name's Lita. I would actually like to learn some of your fighting styles," Jupiter said.

"Well, I really don't have any styles, but I'll try and help out the best I can," Storm asked.

"Hi. I'm Mina. It's nice to meet you," Venus said.

"I'm Kyle. It's nice to meet you all as well," Storm said.

Storm finally smiled fully as she felt that she now had friends who she can trust even with her secret revealed. After they talked basic chit chat for about an hour, they finally went to their separate homes. As it turned out, it was the best day at school and after school Kyle has ever had, both as himself and as Sailor Storm.


	5. The Past Catches Up

**Disclaimer: **All characters for the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 5: The Past Catches Up**

"What do you mean you never found out anything on that new sailor brat? How dare you show your face in front of me bringing absolutely nothing to show for it," Queen Beryl fumed after receiving Jedite's report about his recent mission.

"But My Queen, I was outnumbered. The other Sailor Senshi showed up before I could get any information about Sailor Storm. I did steal a good amount of life force from a human before she showed up though," Jedite said with as much of a straight face he could muster.

"Yes, I noticed, and I also noticed how it somehow disappeared just as soon as you stole it. Your tactics are as sloppy as ever, Jedite. If you keep this up, I will use as much of my power as I can to remove that protection of yours. Now get out of my sight!"

"Yes, My Queen."

After Jedite left the throne room, the tension was so high in Beryl that she let out a dark power shockwave to blow some steam off. No matter where you were in their part of the Negaverse, which was the same place as they were the last time, you would feel it in every bone in your body.

* * *

At Tokyo, the girls were at the Cherry Hill Temple when Kyle arrived a little after them, due to a certain problem...

"Whoever came up with parking arrangements in this city must die," Kyle growled under his breath.

"Kyle, we were starting to wonder when you were going to show up," Ray said waving at Kyle who was walking across the yard.

"Sorry. I got a little held up. I didn't miss anything, did I," Kyle asked.

"Not really, except a good portion of Ray's sweets," Serena giggled with a couple of tarts in her hand.

"Serena! You overstuffed meatball head! Is there any time you don't act like a selfish brat!"

"Hey, Ray! You take that back!"

"Oh yeah? You gonna do something about it?"

"Will you two knock it off already! I thought these meetings were supposed to be serious," Kyle said loud, yet calmly.

"Sorry," both of them said.

"So, is this everyone or are there more people to wait for," Kyle asked after setting his bag down next to a wall and sitting at the table.

"Nope, we're all here," a male voice said behind Kyle.

Kyle turned around to see who that was, but didn't see any other guy in the room. He looked around the room to be sure, until he looked down. He saw two cats, one black cat with amber eyes and one white cat with blue eyes, and saw they both had a yellow crescent moon on their foreheads. At first, he wasn't sure, but he did quickly figure it out.

"Oh, I get it. You two must be like guardians or something like that somewhat annoying cat I've got," Kyle said.

"Hey, I resent that. I'm not annoying at all," a muffled voice said from Kyle's bag.

Kyle immediately went to it with an annoyed look on his face. He yanked open the bag, and dumped out the apparently unwanted occupant onto the table.

"Everyone, meet my apparent stowaway, named Zeus. I thought I told you to wait at home. I can handle this," Kyle said.

"Well, excuse me for not being welcome, but you should know by now that I am your guardian and I must be present around you when it involves Sailor Senshi business," Zeus said angrily.

"That doesn't include having to go EVERYWHERE I go. I agree with the Sailor Senshi business, but there ARE times when I would like to be alone."

"Okay, fine. So long as you don't blow a gasket and let loose that temper of yours, I'll leave you alone as long as I can still keep an eye on you."

Kyle thought about it for a moment while noticing the stares he was getting from the girls.

"Alright. You can still keep an eye on me from a ways away. Just please don't bother me a lot, ok?"

"Ok, Kyle."

"Anyway, sorry about that. I had to get this matter settled," Kyle said towards the girls with an apologetic look.

The girls were still a bit iffy about Kyle's attitude, but Luna quickly took charge of the situation, introduced herself and Artemis to Kyle, and the meeting began. They began discussing about how Jedite has returned and if it was true about Queen Beryl having been resurrected. Kyle mostly kept quiet since the girls would know what to expect from the evil queen, so they could effectively come up with a strategy for counter attack. However, Kyle was also wondering if this meeting was to also discuss about himself and his past. As it turned out, that was the next subject, like Kyle sort of jinxed it.

"Well, Kyle. We would now like to know about how you became a Sailor Senshi and what you did before you came here," Luna said to him.

Kyle paused for a moment and looked over to Zeus, giving him a look which meant that Kyle was still wary about trusting the girls. Zeus understood what he was thinking and nodded.

"It happened less than half a year ago. I was in high school over in the U.S. I was born in the city of Jacksonville, which was in the state of Florida, and I lived there with my parents ever since. One day as I was leaving school, some dickhead with his cronies decided to show up and rough me up a bit. They got their chance, but not before I got some good hits in. That really pissed them off and they got really into it, giving me enough punishment that would send any other teenager to the hospital. Somehow, I broke free and let loose on them. Zeus just so happened to be walking by around that time. He said he saw some kind of glow coming from my eyes while I was fighting. When someone managed to grab my arm and pushed it towards my back, it was then when he happened to see something suddenly appear on my forehead, then disappear just as quickly," Kyle said having everyone's full attention.

"What that symbol was just so happened to be the same eight-armed star you saw on Sailor Storm's uniform. There was another symbol that had appeared as well. It was two lightning bolts crossed like an "X". I can't remember much about the first Sailor Storm, but I believe that was her symbol instead of the star. I also remember that I always had this saying in my head: 'To find the sailor warrior you seek, you must look for a person who has stars shooting out of their head.' I know it seemed pretty simple for a riddle, but it still had me confused for a long time. That is, until I found Kyle. At first, I was going to ignore them, but then I noticed Kyle's eyes were starting to glow. When I finally saw the symbols appear on his forehead for that second or two, I then understood what the saying had meant," Zeus said explaining his side of the story.

"Soon after, the cops showed up and broke up the fight. They were wary about my side of the story, but it gained more credibility after hearing the others. They were ordered to stay for more questioning while I was free to go. I never noticed the cat throughout the entire fight. However, when I got back home and entered my room, there he was sitting on my bed. He gave me this crystal and taught me how to transform. Of course, he didn't exactly give me details about what I was turning into," Kyle continued.

"What do you mean by that," Serena asked.

"He never mentioned that I would turn into a girl. At the time, I felt tempted to break his neck for doing that to me, but I kept my anger from reaching that point. Anyway, he also told me that he had taken precautions with me being in effect. He made sure that I was able to transform back into a guy after I de-transformed. I'm still not sure how though."

"I can't really explain it. It's pretty complicated, but I managed to manipulate the power enough to where it would keep Kyle in his original gender," Zeus said.

"Afterwards, I pretty much fought crime until a couple of weeks ago when I came across my first youma. I was a bit surprised, but I managed to take him out. It took some effort though on my part to focus though, but we managed to get through just fine."

"If that's the case, then why did you come here if you were able to handle it yourself," Lita asked.

"I unfortunately had a bad reputation with the police after I became Sailor Storm and started knocking down the crime ratings better than they ever did. Some civilian called them thinking that I killed a guy while I destroyed the youma. The youma turned into a guy just before it disappeared, so that's probably what they saw. I escaped from them and moved out to here."

Kyle was finished with his story and everyone started looking towards Luna who had her eyes closed thinking about the whole ordeal. Zeus was alternating between her and Kyle, who had his arm resting on the table with his head resting in his hand while he was looking down.

* * *

Elsewhere in Tokyo, a group of men dressed in suits were scattering papers of information about Sailor Storm. The information was where she had been recently seen, and the men were American. More importantly, they were a secret international organization branched off of the FBI. Fortunately for them, they now had a lead as to where Sailor Storm was roughly located: in the Juuban district of Tokyo. They now had teams set up in various locations of the district to find her and arrest her for the crimes she committed in the U.S. They don't realize that what she had done was save the city, but they were partly so thickheaded that they wouldn't care and partly because they were following orders.

* * *

Back at the meeting, Luna had managed to make a decision after working things out. She opened her eyes and got everyone's attention.

"Well then, I don't see any reason why we can't have you on our team, Kyle. Of course your actions are much more straight-forward instead of thought out a lot, but you're also the extra muscle that we need right now. Especially since the girls had somehow had their powers restricted somewhat when you arrived. I can't help but ask if you had anything to do with that," Luna said looking at Kyle.

Kyle sat straight up after hearing that and looked her in the eye.

"I assure you that I had never done such a thing. When I shown up on the rooftop that night, the girls were the exact same way as I they are now. I guess whatever happened to them must have happened before I got there," Kyle answered.

"I see. You must understand that I have my reasons to question things like this."

"Yes, Luna. I understand perfectly."

"Very well then, Sailor Storm. Welcome to the team."

Everyone started applauding at Kyle which caused him to chuckle a bit because he felt embarrassed. Afterwards, the meeting was adjourned and they went their separate ways. However, when Kyle was walking back to his car with Zeus, he felt a dark presence in the air. Unfortunately, everyone but Ray had already left the temple and he didn't have a clue as where the other girls were. He didn't know how much time he had, so he decided to check it out alone. He transformed into Sailor Storm after ducking into an alleyway, and took off towards the presence with Zeus guiding her.

When she got there, she saw a low-class stranded youma trying to take the life force of several people. She managed to intervene and took it out easily, but unfortunately she just sprang the trap. Suddenly, several groups of men dressed in black commando gear carrying submachine guns surrounded her, demanding that she get on the ground with her hands on her head. Storm knew very well what they were here for. She didn't move, which caused the agents to give her final warning before they open fire. Storm didn't want to be captured, especially if another powerful youma attacked the city. Storm turned towards the nearest building and jumped for it. Immediately, the agents opened fire. The bullets were ricocheting off of her shield, but Storm knew she couldn't keep it up forever. She made her escape on the rooftops as quickly as she could, but it could never stop one of the agents calling about the situation and requesting backup over the radio.

Storm must have made past five blocks away from the agents when an armed Huey helicopter gunship cut her off. They gave her the same warning as before, but they were only giving it once. Storm knew she was in a lot of trouble, and not even Zeus (who riding her shoulder the entire time) could come up with an easy plan to get away.

* * *

Amy was busy walking home when she started thinking about what Kyle said about his past. She noticed that he didn't really talk about his parents and it has her wondering if he still has them. Then she started wondering what he fully meant about the police not having a good reputation with him, especially since that terrorist attack that happened in New York and Washington D.C. What if they mistake Sailor Storm for being a possible terrorist? These questions pondered Amy for several minutes when something made her snap out of it. Her Mercury computer was beeping. She opened it to find out that there have been numerous reports about a Sailor Senshi being chased by an armed helicopter along with a group of unknown men, possibly soldiers. Whatever the ordeal was, the police were ordered to stay out of it, but not because it involved a Sailor Senshi and a gunship. They were ordered to stay away because they were told that this was an international crisis. Amy was somewhat frantically trying to find out who the Sailor Senshi was. Then she intercepted a transmission which answered her question: "Apprehend the wanted terrorist Sailor Storm now! I want her dead or alive!" That definitely got Amy's attention, who quickly called up the rest of the Sailor Senshi to hopefully help out Sailor Storm.

Serena was the first to answer the call, telling Amy that she would be at her position as soon as possible. The calls from the rest of the girls followed soon after. Once they all got together, they transformed into the Sailor Senshi while staying out of sight. Sailor Mercury then used her visor to hopefully find Sailor Storm before it's too late. Lucky for them, she just so happened past right in front of them after jumping from a nearby building's roof. The Huey followed soon after, but then it noticed the other senshi and returned to their position. The pilot called in to his HQ for instructions. What he received was that he should ignore the others unless they become a threat. If so, destroy them. Amy received that message too and replayed it for the other girls. Now it was a question of either helping out Sailor Storm and risk getting killed, or pray to see if Storm could get out of this herself. Acting like the selfless people they are, they decided to risk it.

* * *

All of this hasn't gone unnoticed by the Negaverse though. Queen Beryl found out about Storm's current problem right after she destroyed the senshi youma that she sent to Earth. About this time was when she had a nasty idea. She then called for Jedite, who immediately appeared out of nowhere.

"Jedite, perhaps maybe you will be able to redeem yourself a bit after I tell you about a situation that is happening right now. That new Sailor brat has got herself in a lot of trouble with Earth's pathetic forces. I want you to take over the Earth forces and help them destroy Sailor Storm. Then you will go after the rest of the Sailor Senshi," Beryl said with an evil smirk.

"Yes, my Queen," Jedite said while bowing before he disappeared.

Immediately, Jedite used his powers to teleport into Tokyo around the area where the Special Forces's HQ was, and sent out a dark radiating wave of energy, specifically targeted at the troops and the helicopter. The troops weren't able to put up much of a resistance to the Negaverse attack and were easily taken over by Jedite. Back at HQ, the Special Forces's leaders were desperately trying to figure out why none of their troops were responding to their orders. The Sailor Senshi managed to catch up with Sailor Storm, telling her what had just happened. Sailor Mercury just so happened to detect the massive Negaverse energy surge as soon as Jedite released it. They didn't have much time to discuss about it as the gunship returned and immediately opened fire on them. All of the Senshi scattered, with Sailor Moon sort of running in circles first. The direction Storm took off in was where the gunship decided to follow. Storm managed to meet back up with Mercury while they were still running.

"Amy, tell me what's going on now," Storm said.

"My computer shows that everyone who is involved with apprehending you has been infected with Negaverse energy. It seems that their HQ, or something like that, has not been hit as they are trying to figure out why their own troops aren't listening to them," Mercury said.

"Wait a minute. How would you know that?"

"I've been intercepting their radio transmissions ever since I saw what was happening."

"You do know that it's illegal to listen on transmissions that are on restricted frequencies, Amy."

"I know, but it's not like I was jamming them."

"Can you tell me where the HQ is located?"

"Yes, I can. Why do you ask?"

"I think I have an idea to heal everyone and stop this madness. Amy, I need you to get everyone to go there, especially Sailor Moon. I think she's the only one who can do this."

"What do you have in mind, Storm?"

The gunship happened to see them and opened fire, causing the two Senshi to split up a bit.

"Just get everyone over as fast as you can, Mercury. I'll meet you there."

Suddenly, Sailor Storm changed directions to head away from Sailor Mercury. Luckily, the gunship followed her. Now all she had to do was lose it without destroying it.

Jedite was floating in the air out of site while he was observing everything. He was thinking about finding Sailor Storm and cut her chances of escaping down to a minimum when someone had decided to contact him.

"Jedite, I want you to return immediately," Queen Beryl said contacting him telepathically.

"But my Queen, my task hasn't been completed yet. I need to stay here to make sure that nothing goes wrong," Jedite said.

"Don't argue with me. Our resources are spread thin as it is. We cannot spare any youma to keep you guarded in case those brats manage to find you and attack. You WILL return to the Negaverse NOW!"

"Yes, my Queen," Jedite said before disappearing through a black teleportation hole.

* * *

Sailor Moon and the others had managed to regroup, minus Sailor Mercury and Sailor Storm. They sent out searching for them, but they had to keep quiet to not alert the troops who were looking for them. Unfortunately, two soldiers happened to walk behind them and spot them. The Senshi immediately made a break for it. After a minute of running with the soldiers on their tail, the Senshi had managed to run into Sailor Mercury, literally. She was hiding behind a bush trying to locate the Sailor Senshi when they had unknowingly ran right into her and toppled into one girl dog-pile. Sailor Mercury quickly got back up and detected the oncoming soldiers. However, she had an attack that would stop them without causing them harm.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast," Mercury yelled while throwing out millions of bubbles from her arms, which then became a mist even thicker than pea soup.

Afterwards, Mercury helped the girls get back onto their feet while they were exchanging a few harsh phrases at her. They managed to regain composure and proceeded to the HQ building. Getting to the building was hard, but ironically, getting in was easy. Mercury was able to bypass security with barely any problems on her end. Eventually, they made it into the main control room, where several workers had suddenly armed themselves and turned their weapons onto the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars managed to calm everyone down and explain to them what they were doing in there. However, they were still missing something.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sailor Storm had led the gunship into the city, where it hesitated to fire. It wasn't because the pilot had any humanity, but it was because that the people would be useless to the Negaverse if they were dead. Storm was desperately trying to come up with evasion tactics.

"Okay. I've lead this chopper far enough away from where I need to be, but how in Hell do I now shake him off," Storm thought.

Just after that thought, she heard a slight metal sound from under her foot. She down a bit and saw manholes.

"The sewers. That's right; the chopper can't follow me if I'm in the sewers. Ugh. I'm so gonna hate this," Storm thought with an unpleasant look on her face.

At the next manhole she was about to come up on, Storm used her Ultra Star Ray for a split second to blast the manhole cover from out of the ground. While the manhole cover was in the air, Storm jumped inside through the hole before the cover landed back onto the ground again. All the while, the gunship saw what she was doing and opened fire with all of its weapons onboard to try and stop her. Needless to say, they were too slow. After landing in ankle-high sewer water, Storm immediately made her way to the building while under the streets. She used her Com-System to stay under the areas where the city streets and sidewalks would be at least slightly crowded. Nevertheless, it didn't stop the soldiers from jumping into the sewers to pursue her and try to cut her off.

After it seemed like forever inside the dark artificial labyrinth of tunnels, Storm found out she was within four blocks of her intended destination. Unfortunately, soldiers were in the area and Storm kept getting cut off, along having a couple of really close calls like nearly getting captured and almost falling into a large drainage pipe if she didn't grabbed the ledge in time. Finally, she kicked another cover off a nearby manhole and climbed out onto the street. Seeing as there wasn't another opening for seven blocks in any direction, she decided to close off the passage behind her. Sailor Storm grabbed her sword quickly, ran to and up a nearby lamppost, jumped into the air towards the opening, charged her sword with as much electricity as she could, and landed while driving her sword into the ground. Normally, this attack wouldn't destroy the ground, but she had it set to where the part of the street, including the opening, above the sewer turn into rubble and collapse into the sewer, making it impossible to escape that way. After re-sheathing her sword, Storm made her way inside the HQ building.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were talking to Sailor Mercury, trying to figure out what Sailor Storm's plan was, when Storm had managed to enter the control room.

"SAILOR STORM! Arrest her NOW," one of the workers shouted.

"Nice to see you too," Sailor Storm said in response and disgust.

Before anything happened however, the Sailor Senshi managed to explain to the workers and officials inside the building about Sailor Storm's true ambitions. They were a bit skeptical, but they realized that Storm had been on their side ever since she existed.

"Okay. Now that we have all that settled, you mind telling us what this plan of yours is, Storm," Sailor Mars asked.

"That's simple. I remember reading up on how Sailor Moon once had a type of healing weapon that restored an individual who was infected with Negaverse energy to their original self. I was hoping that if we set up the comm system to talk to all of the troops at the exact same time, and somehow send a healing wave through their headsets to purify their bodies," Storm explained.

"That's crazy," Mars said.

"That sounds impossible. Mercury, is there any way that could actually work," Jupiter asked.

"Actually, there is a chance that it might work," Mercury said.

"But I thought Sailor Moon lost the Crescent Moon Wand after we defeated Queen Beryl for the first time," Venus said.

"You mean that there's now NO WAY we would be able to pull it off now," Storm asked suddenly looking desperate.

"Wait. There's still a chance it might work."

"What are you talking about, Jupiter."

"I mean that Sailor Moon might still be able to perform the Moon Healing Activation with just her Silver Imperium Crystal, Storm."

"Are you sure it could still work," Mars asked.

Sailor Moon had kept quiet throughout this entire conversation. Her eyes were closed, making her look like she's praying. In truth, she was trying to talk to the ghost of her true mother, Queen Serenity, for advice. She only saw her for a moment before she woke up, with the Crescent Moon Wand in her hands once again.

"Hold it, everyone," Moon said over everyone else.

They all turned to her and saw the wand in her hands.

"I should be able to do it again now. Let's go with Storm's plan. It's the only chance we have," Moon said with sincerity.

Everyone smiled and said "right" at the same time. Storm had the communication specialist open all channels to all of the soldiers they had originally under their command. Storm nodded to Sailor Moon, silently hoping that this would work. It had to work. Sailor Moon stood in front of the microphone and took a deep breath.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

A white wave of calming energy quickly emanated from the wand and entered into the mike. The power did exactly what Sailor Storm had hoped for. The entire Special Forces squad was being purified from the Negaversal energy that infected their bodies only moments before. Everyone was then trying to figure what was going now and what had happened to them. They proved that they were back to normal by talking through their radios again, trying to get reoriented. When the leading soldier contacted HQ to figure out what was going on, HQ responded for them to abort their mission and return to base. Their mission objective had been a help to the United States and their community the entire time, and they have been blind to even notice.

At HQ, the man in charge of the entire operation had apologized to Sailor Storm on behalf of the United States Government. He also officially thanked the Sailor Senshi for their actions of heroism and selflessness by helping their forces return to their normal selves without injuring them. The Sailor Senshi showed their gratitude and had left the area. Soon after, the entire Special Forces team had left back for the U.S.

Later, Ray was asking Kyle if there were any more problems like this that they had to worry about. However, Kyle assured that everything from his past should be settled by now and that they shouldn't worry about it anymore. After everything that happened had been discussed, Kyle and the girls went their separate ways. In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was fuming about how this is turning out to be too much of a repeat of the last time she was alive, and openly blamed Jedite for it. Now he had to come up with a fool-proof plan to get rid of the Sailor Senshi once and for all. Little did he know that it would actually be his permanent un-doing.


	6. Dark Storm

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long, but this just proves that I have other stuff to do that demands to be more important. Nevertheless, I do hope everyone was patient with me. Anyway, I made this chapter even longer than the others, but I'm not sure if this will happen to be a pattern. I do, on the other hand, wish that I can manage to keep things well detailed and hopefully get some background story in this and the next chapter. I would like to hear whatever you think about this story. I don't care what it is, but reviews do let me know that people are actually reading this instead of just clicking on the link and backing out. I know that this isn't what everyone could be expecting out of this manga/anime series, but I'm just glad to have the opportunity to share this. Later.

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 6: Dark Storm**

A night in Tokyo would seem like any other busy city. A night in Tokyo when it's raining is a different story. However, a night in Tokyo in the Juuban district while it's raining AND there is no power whatsoever anywhere, well that's definitely a problem, especially if the cause of it just so happens to be a youma. The youma looked like a cross between a ninja and a shadow with glowing red eyes and black shadow-like "clouds" moving around it. And what's worse is that only one Sailor Senshi knew what truly was going on, as he was close to the area when it happened. Kyle was driving his car accompanied with Zeus back home to get out of the weather. Driving in the rain without any power would normally be a difficult task, but since he was Sailor Storm after all, he was doing just fine. Zeus was complaining about how the weather suddenly spiked up like this when suddenly the youma in the main electrical distribution center hit a powered transformer, causing it to arc. The arc of electricity hit the youma, causing it to scream, which caught the attention of both Kyle and Zeus since they both saw and heard what had just happened.

"Son of a. I knew something was wrong. I should've listened to my instincts," Kyle said.

"Don't worry about it, Kyle. I couldn't sense that youma either until just now. It must have some kind of stealth field," Zeus said as Kyle yanked the car off the road and into a parking lot.

"Well, he ain't gonna be around here much longer. Can you contact the others," Kyle asked as he killed the engine.

"No. No one's picking up for some reason. It might be because that youma might be preventing it."

"Great. Just our luck being on our own."

Kyle jumped out of the car with Zeus right behind him before he slammed the door shut.

"Lightning Star Power," Kyle yelled while yanking his right arm out to the side, raising it up fast, and quickly yanking it down with his fist close to his chest.

Light exploded from the Star Crystal, engulfing Kyle completely. Kyle's body immediately turned black while it transformed into his female form. Almost immediately, blue lightning covered her entire torso down to the top of her legs creating the main part of her uniform. The lightning suddenly covered her hands and a quarter of her forearms, creating her gloves. Then the lightning progressed down to her feet and ankles, producing the black ankle high flat-sole boots she wears. At this point, her ponytail repositioned itself to the location where Lita (Sailor Jupiter) has hers at. Afterwards, her body returns to its normal color as a shot of light fires out of her forehead. Through the light, an eight-armed star encrusted blue jewel takes form as her silver tiara forms around her head. At the same time, a blue earring appeared on each ear, and a blue choker found its way around her neck. Finally, the process was over.

"Good thing that only takes five seconds. If you taken any longer, you might be giving people a nice show," Zeus said with a smirk.

"You are one sick, perverted cat," Storm said silently leering at Zeus.

Storm and Zeus jumped over the wall into the center. They easily heard the humming coming from the transformers and exposed towers. If Storm was a normal person, one touch would be the death of her. Though she may be Sailor Storm, one touch would still tremendously hurt. They made their way through the transformers to find the youma in an open spot luckily. It looked like it was about to possibly leave when Storm got its attention.

"Hey! I must admit you're doing one hell of a job here. It kind of makes people want to stay inside and spend more quality time with their family instead of the other things they normally. But one must ask why it has to be YOU to do it. I don't know what Jedite has sent you out here to do, but it ends now," Sailor Storm said walking up to the youma.

"And who are you to stop me," the youma asked in deep raspy male voice.

"Oh, well well well. A MALE youma this time. This should be fun. But the answer to your question is simple. Me, Sailor Storm. You, space dust," Storm said with a big smirk on her face.

"We'll see about that," the youma said just before throwing several ninja stars at her.

Storm just side-stepped out of the way from the ninja stars. All of them hit the wall behind her and stuck there. Storm looked at them momentarily before turning back with another smirk.

"Ha! You missed," Storm said.

"Oh, did I," the ninja asked.

At that moment as Storm turned back around, all of the ninja stars exploded, causing Storm throw her hands up in defense. The shield took the blast easily, but it still caused her slide back a few feet. The ninja charged in while her back was turned, but Storm, having recovered quickly, managed to grab her concealed sidearm from her right thigh and swung it around back to the ninja's original position. The ninja saw her quickly moving to counterattack and backed off from his charge. He side-stepped to his left six feet and jumped back another ten feet, intending to put distance them. Storm let out a few shots at the ninja's new position, and they would have hit their intended target if it wasn't the ninja throwing out exploding stars to block them. However, when all of the shots were stopped, the ninja kept throwing exploding stars at Storm, initiating a long-range battle. Storm only had a couple of seconds to react, but she managed to grab her other sidearm and jump to her left. She managed to land 13 feet away from her original position as the stars hit the wall behind her original position. Storm raised both of her guns at the ninja as she got back onto her feet and started firing a barrage of laser blasts. The ninja now used it stars to stop the oncoming wall of laser fire. Storm managed to run further to her left to get away from the exploding stars that were stuck in the wall and were about to explode.

* * *

Elsewhere unfortunately, all of the inner Sailor Senshi were either too busy or oblivious to the fact that another youma was in the city, and the only who was fighting it was Sailor Storm. Not even Luna or Artemis could even tell if there was something inhibiting their communicators. Ray did happen to feel something dark in the air, but she couldn't pinpoint it. To her, it was probably just a bad vibe, but the truth is the youma wasn't only putting out a field that disables all kind of power so it feed on it for the Negaverse, but also it was projecting an anti-detection field around itself. It was its sheer own bad luck that Kyle happened to actually see it.

The power distribution center was now filled with a mixture of blue light coming from the laser blasts and red-orange light from the explosions from the blasts colliding with the stars. Normally, this kind of action would have gotten somebody's attention, but having no power meant there was nothing you could do about it. Even the phone lines were out of commission, and that's not common. The ninja was still throwing its stars at Sailor Storm, while she was doing whatever she could to make sure nothing managed to get too close. Storm wasn't really moving at all, but her face was starting to show signs of tiredness. They had been doing this for 4 minutes straight. Her firing rate was close to an UZI submachine gun, while the positions of the guns were minutely changed to counter the incoming stars. As Storm was starting to think of giving it up, the ninja surprisingly ran out of exploding stars. As the explosions stopped and the blasts continued on their course, it managed to sidestep a bit and charged in towards Storm's position. Storm barely saw it coming, but nevertheless managed to jump out of the way. She managed to re-stow her guns, but still her arms were killing her. The ninja had now gone on the offensive, turning this long-range battle into a close-up melee battle. For the first minute or so, it seemed that the only thing Storm could do was dodge the ninja's attacks, but her arms managed to recover quickly from their previous shocks. Firing two handguns that fire out laser blasts and having little recoil can still screw up your arms, especially when you're firing very fast for 4 minutes without stopping for a break. Storm now managed to get her arms involved again in the fight as she started blocking the blows from the ninja so she wouldn't have to dodge so much. Still, the fact that it was still pouring rain out there didn't help her situation at all. Suddenly, a glint of silver in what very little light there was told Storm that the ninja just pulled out a knife and was about to hit her with it. She managed to dodge just barely thanks to her time manipulation, but she knew she couldn't rely on it that much with the knife out and there being very little light. All of a sudden, a flash and flicker of bluish white light came from the sky that lasted for a second before disappearing, followed by a slight thunder.

This rainstorm was now turning into a thunderstorm pretty quickly. The first lightning strike, though it didn't hit the ground, was quickly followed by a slightly larger one that did. The thunder that came after it was louder and quicker to arrive. Storm managed to use the natural lighting to kick the ninja first in the stomach to stun it, then in its right hand to kick the knife away. Afterwards, she jumped back to get a little breathing room as she pulled out her sword. The ninja managed to recover quickly, and the both of them simply stood there not moving for several seconds in the pouring rain and lightning. The ninja made a move to unsheathe its sword, which was like any regular ninja sword except the entire thing including the blade was jet black with no kind of reflecting surface. After it made a slow move to get into its ready position, the ninja suddenly charged at Storm again. Storm slightly dodged the charge while countering the blade strike. The ninja then stayed in close range and kept attacking with its sword. Storm, while successfully countering all attacks, finally decided that she was on the defensive long enough, and started to make attacks of her own. The ninja apparently was starting to be pushed back, but kept its attacks up before jumping back several feet. Storm jumped right after it hoping to land right on top of the youma. The ninja managed to move out of the way, only to get Storm's sword striking its own. After several more strikes, Storm was forced to jump back due to her opponent's sword almost slashing open her mid-section. The ninja charged in again, only to get a full force blast from Storm's Lightning Storm attack that she managed to quickly fire out. The youma staggered back one step in utter pain, while Storm decided to use that opportunity and charged for her final time, intent on destroying the ninja. Unfortunately, luck for her ran out. The ninja recovered quickly enough to position its sword in the perfect position...

...and Sailor Storm never saw it coming. It was at that point that several lightning bolts struck from the sky at the same time, letting out a massive thunder. Sailor Storm ran right into the ninja's sword as it sliced right through her above her stomach and going out through her back, her eyes instantly glazing over.

"Kyle! NOOOO," Zeus yelled at the top of his lungs.

The only thing Storm experienced at that point was a sharp cold feeling running right through her, and everything going almost quiet except for the sound of her own heartbeat, which she noticed starting to slow down. The only sound the ninja heard from Storm was a slight gasp when the sword passed right through her and sound of her dropping her sword down to the ground. The ninja wanted to make further realize her death by kicking the sword at the base of its handle, sending both Storm and the impaled sword towards the wall behind her. The force was enough for the sword to dig into the wall. Storm was barely able to keep her head up, let alone stay awake and saying anything. The only thing she could do was silently cry, even though the rain made it really hard to see. She could barely even think as she heard the ninja laughing out loud and saw everything growing dark.

* * *

Serena was about to go to bed, since there wasn't really any reason to stay up any longer. The other girls were about to virtually do the same thing sooner or later. That is, until a very sharp and cold shock went right through their brains and then traveled down their spines, chilling their very souls. Both Luna and Artemis felt it too. At that point, everyone of them saw a chilling image of a Sailor Senshi getting run through with an object. They weren't able to tell who it was, but it definitely woke them up and stopped them from going to sleep anytime soon.

"What... was that," Serena asked very shakily.

"You mean you saw that as well, Serena," Luna asked, to which Serena nodded.

"We have to contact the others," Serena said desperately as she tried to contact the others with her communicator. It didn't take her long to figure out that they weren't working.

"I don't believe it! My communicator isn't working, Luna!"

"Transform NOW!"

"You don't have to tell me twice. Moon Crystal Power!"

Serena was silently urging for her transformation to be faster until she finally became Sailor Moon. Luna, not wasting any second, latched onto Moon's shoulder as Sailor Moon was about to leap out her window. It didn't even occur to her that it was raining cats and dogs with lightning to boot. She just wanted to make sure everyone else was alright. She quickly gotten part of her answer as Sailor Venus suddenly showed up, followed by Sailor Mercury. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter managed to quickly intercept the other three Senshi as they all landed on the roof of a building.

"What the hell is going on? How come none of our communicators are working," Sailor Jupiter asked angrily.

"I should've known something was going on when I felt that slight disturbance. We should've already taken care of it," Sailor Mars said with a scowl.

"It wouldn't matter anyway if there was no way we could communicate to each other, Sailor Mars," Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus asked quietly as she saw Moon's expression.

"Where's Sailor Storm," Sailor Moon asked adamantly.

"I don't see her anywhere," Jupiter replied looking around.

"You don't mean... that was her who we saw," Mars said, her face paling very fast.

Sailor Moon only faced down, her face unreadable by the others. Sailor Jupiter urged Mercury to hopefully locate Sailor Storm with her computer. Mercury was silently cursing to herself that she couldn't get any results faster than she normally could. When the results of her scans came in, her expression paled as well.

"I can't find anything on Sailor Storm. All I can detect is a Negaverse signature two miles in that direction," Mercury stated as she pointed towards the power distribution center.

Just as she pointed at that direction, a flotilla of lightning had let loose and struck the ground around the center. Everyone but Sailor Moon was staring in that direction, when a loud beeping sound came from Mercury's computer, getting her attention once again.

"Hold it! I've just picked up another Negaverse signature in the same location; this one being at least five times stronger than the previous one. I've never seen anything like that," Mercury exclaimed as another flotilla of lightning struck again, this time inside the center around the same spot.

Only about several seconds later, one huge lightning bolt shot down from the sky, slamming down in the same spot. It was then when everyone had received another chill down there spines. Sailor Moon finally raised her head. If it wasn't raining, the others could see that she was crying. However, the expression on her face that others saw that made their blood run cold was simple; Sailor Moon was downright pissed. Moon didn't even say anything as she suddenly took off towards the distribution center, while the others managed to quickly fall in behind her. They have seen Serena in a steamy mood before, but this has definitely got them worried. After all, they have never seen Sailor Moon running as fast as she was at that moment. Sailor Venus managed to finally catch up to her wondering if she was alright.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay," Venus managed to say between breaths.

"Shut up, Venus. We don't have time to talk right now, and we are definitely NOT moving fast enough," Moon snapped back as she impossibly started running faster.

None of the other Senshi decided to ask about Moon's current state and managed to keep in pursuit. They were all thinking that they should have already been there to prevent anything horrible happening.

* * *

Elsewhere, a dark Queen was watching the entire battle in her open and extremely dark throne room of the Negaverse when she saw the impalement of Sailor Storm. Beryl let out a slight gasp of surprise before her eyes started showing signs of joy. That was when she let out a low laugh, which quickly grew to a loud outroar.

"AT LAST! THAT NEW SAILOR SENSHI IS DEAD! THIS A GLORIOUS DAY FOR THE NEGAVERSE," Beryl let out between outroars.

The entire crowd of youmas and followers were equally shouting in glory. Beryl then looked at her current prisoner kneeling in front of her.

"Don't you think so, Jedite? Too bad that you can never actually devise a plan and the right youma to pull off something like this," Beryl said to him before she started laughing again.

Suddenly, all of that glorious celebrating was all for naught, as Beryl's crystal ball atop her staff let out a dark silencing shockwave. Immediately, everyone of them including Beryl looked at the crystal as it suddenly cracked and fell to the ground.

"What is the meaning of this," Beryl asked out of confusion and anger.

She quickly managed to use her dark powers to repair the crystal ball to figure out what had just happened. Once the ball and staff have been repaired, Beryl used it to project an image of the battle once again. This time, what she saw and heard would make her blood run extremely cold, and twist her insides in extreme shock and anger.

* * *

Darkness. It was all that Sailor Storm could see. She couldn't believe it was all going to end here. It was impossible that she was of no more use at this point. It couldn't end here. She couldn't let it end here. She WON'T. Something hot and cold suddenly started arising from its dormancy. Whatever it was, it was stopping the pain from the no longer apparent mortal wound she has and it was pulling her back into consciousness. Then a strong surge of rage had flooded her and took over her body. Whatever was going on, it was apparent that her body is starting to be controlled by a separate entity that was inside her. However, at this point she just didn't care. That youma was going to pay ultimately.

The ninja youma quickly stopped laughing and turned its expression into one of shock and terror after several lightning bolts struck the ground around its opponent. It saw the obvious power field of a highly powerful Negaverse being emanating from Sailor Storm. Storm's face finally moved to face the ninja, almost making it shit itself. Storm's face had a extreme look of anger, her teeth gritting into each other. The scary thing was that her eyes were now glowing with lightning dancing around in her irises. Zeus, who was watching the entire thing as well, felt his blood run cold and his legs starting to weaken. The ninja noticed that her new power was about to explode when it heard her speak... in a dark male voice.

"I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU," Storm said very slowly, yelling the last word.

Just after she said that, Sailor Storm suddenly exploded in a very bright flash of white light and blue lightning just as a very large lightning bolt crashed down right onto her, causing the ninja sword that was impaled in her being violently launched out, almost hitting the ninja. When the flashes finally died away, the ninja turned from its shielding position, only to look at a sight even more disturbing than before. There was now a man standing where Sailor Storm used to be in the heavy rain. It was easy for Zeus to tell who it was. It was Kyle, but it was a darker version of him. He was now wearing a black jacket-like, short-sleeved over-shirt with blue liner that was unzipped, a black short-sleeved t-shirt underneath, black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants with a blue stripe running down the outside of both legs, and black tennis shoes. The star crystal was on a silver chain necklace just like Kyle wore while untransformed. A blue outlined black eight-armed star was positioned in the middle of his forehead. Finally, an evil grin found its way to his face while his ponytail was flapping a bit in the wind. The ninja felt like he was about to collapse due to it knowing exactly who Kyle was now, when it finally sputtered out a name. This point was when the Sailor Senshi finally arrived.

"Thunderstorm," the ninja said to himself seethingly.

In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl almost screamed to high hell when she saw Thunderstorm. She actually backed away from the staff, pressing her back against the throne. Everyone else in the throne room were too shocked to even move. Back on Earth, the Sailor Senshi were equally shocked, but not enough for words.

"That's the new Negaverse signature I detected," Mercury said pointing at Thunder.

"Wait. Isn't that...," Venus started, but couldn't finish.

"That's Kyle," Jupiter said slowly.

"But it... can't be. There's pure Negaverse energy coursing through his body," Mercury said while scanning Thunder.

"No, that's Kyle alright," Zeus said from behind them. "Trust me; it's him."

The Senshi turned to see Zeus standing there with an extremely worried look on his face before turning back to the battle currently on hold. Thunder was still smiling at the ninja youma while it was trying to contemplate what exactly was going on.

"Thunderstorm, you traitor. How can you still be alive? How could betray all of us for that sailor brat," the ninja asked threateningly.

"Do you really want to know? I thought you were just some stupid low-grade Negalyte. Besides, the fact that I'm still alive doesn't matter. The fact of Sailor Storm being alive, however, does," Thunderstorm said while speaking a deeper version of Kyle's voice.

"Figures. Ever since you fell in love with her even though you knew good and well it was forbidden, you've never been thinking straight. Sailor Storm is dead. You killed her. Now under the order of Queen Beryl, you will come with me to stand trial and face your punishment for your crimes against the Negaverse."

Thunder started to laugh evilly at that comment. At which point, he pulled a long sword that was invisibly attached from his right shoulder to his mid-left waist. The sword looked to be a close mock-up to a collector sword called the Morthoseth, or Sword of Shadows. However, this sword was six feet in total length with the blade being five feet long from the tip to the hand guard, leaving a foot for the handle, which didn't resemble the collectible at all minus the hand guard. The handle pretty much looked like any other simple handle with a black rubber material for the grip. The blade was also ½ inches wider than the collector model, and the serrated base had been sized differently as well to compensate. The sword was in a state of 4th dimension similar to Sailor Storm's sword and guns when they weren't being used until called for, allowing Thunder to move around like he never had it to begin with. The Sailor Senshi, upon seeing the sword for the first time, were making comments like "that is one evil looking sword."

"You know? Making comments like that will get you nowhere in life, especially saying that to me. So basically, you've pretty much just signed your own death warrant," Thunder said while his smile slowly turned to a snarl.

"You've been dead for the past several thousand years. There's NO WAY you can even lay a finger on-"

The only reason why the ninja stopped talking would've been easy to find out if anyone was able to see anything. Suddenly, the ninja started to glow white from ten different complete slices that were apparently made about the same time before it violently exploded. All the Senshi saw was Thunder starting to smile when the Negalyte stopped talking until it started to glowing. Mars, however, was the only one who thought she saw Thunder's body blink for a split second.

Sailor Moon finally saw this as an opportunity to confront Thunderstorm to figure out whose side he's on. She and the rest of the Senshi including Zeus and Tuxedo Mask, who arrived just after the Senshi did. Thunder turned his head towards where they landed, a look of caution on his face.

"Kyle. We thought you were in trouble," Sailor Moon said, her anger apparently gone.

"I take it that you must be the Sailor Senshi," Thunder said. Everyone immediately looked confused to that remark.

"That's good. Now you can tell me where I can find Sailor Storm. If I'm alive, there's a chance she could be too," Thunder said with a slight chance of hope.

"Kyle, what are you talking about? Don't you remember anything," Moon asked.

"Remember what? And why are you calling me Kyle? My name's Thunderstorm," Thunder said, his expression quickly turning darker.

"No, Kyle. You transformed into Thunderstorm. You also transform into Sailor Storm as well."

"You're starting to get on my nerves, Sailor Senshi. I know already that I can transform into Thunderstorm. But how dare you try to trick me into believing that I'm Sailor Storm as well. She is the girl who I always have and always will love with all my heart. I will NOT settle with this two-bit story you have come up with. Now tell me where she is before I deem you useless to me! And for the last time, my name is Thunderstorm! Kyle is the name of the host whose body I took over."

"Kyle... Thunderstorm, LISTEN TO ME! Kyle IS Sailor Storm as well. He can transform into both you and her," Moon said shakily, tears forming in her eyes.

Thunderstorm looked straight at Sailor Moon, his expression a dark, eerie calm. The others weren't exactly sure if they should be scared or ready to fight. Zeus, on the other hand, looked determined to get Thunder to listen to Sailor Moon no matter what.

"You're now no longer of any use to me, Sailor Moon," Thunder plainly said, chilling the souls of the Sailor Senshi. He was about to make a move when Zeus jumped away from the group.

"Thunder, STOP! She's telling you the truth. You must believe her," Zeus said frantically.

"Why should I trust her? She doesn't speak the truth. Besides, you're Sailor Storm's Guardian cat, to which you must know where she is. Now I would like for you to tell me."

"He knows nothing other than the truth, which I have already told you-," Sailor Moon said, before Thunder interrupted her by creating a electric stasis force field around her, preventing her to move.

"Why you," the Senshi and Tux yelled before charging towards him. Thunder simply did the same thing to them so they couldn't harm him, nor themselves before turning back to Zeus.

"You must believe me, Thunder. You ARE Sailor Storm at the same time. Why else would we go through this trouble just to tell you," Zeus asked, hoping he could help his former friend and master.

"You're starting to sound like Sailor Moon right now. Not to mention, you're just as quickly sounding like you're of no use to me either."

"You may not believe me now, but I promise that I will help you find your way just like I helped Sailor Storm find hers."

"Okay, cat. You can help me. But if I find out you're lying to me, then I want you to promise me to leave me alone for the rest of eternity."

"I promise, Thunder."

Thunder simply nodded before Zeus jumped onto his shoulder. They quickly left while the others were finally released. At that point, the rain stopped and the entire city re-lit with power. The Sailor Senshi were all both hoping that Kyle would be able to control the monster he's now able to turn into, and were also scared to hell for the large possibility that he won't be able to control it at all. In any case, they couldn't afford to stay away from home any longer, so they split off in different directions. They still couldn't shake off the fact that this was only going to get worse further on.

* * *

The next day at school, Serena and the other girls were hoping that Kyle would be his usual self, but unfortunately it seemed that a part of Thunderstorm's darkness leaked into him. He now wore his school uniform the same way as before with a black shirt instead of a white one, forgoing the vest. He also had that same dark expression he had as Thunder, which chilled pretty much everyone. Luckily, Kyle had not neglected his teachers, nor did he try to pick fights in school, but the fact that Kyle was like this for two days was downright scaring Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina. Mina was, of course, attending a different school until she transferred over to Serena's school, by instinct for some reason.

After school, the girls also learned that Kyle, as Thunderstorm after school the day before, had taken out another youma before they even had a chance to transform. What they heard about the battle from Zeus was downright disturbing. Thunder, in short, brutally annihilated the youma before finally destroying it. Zeus hoped that it might work if he could remember, but for the time being he has forgotten completely about him being Sailor Storm. Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short as Zeus and Ray immediately felt the presences of both Negaverse energy and a youma somewhere nearby. Zeus immediately took off in the direction it was in, hoping to get to it before Thunderstorm shows up and destroys it. The girls had already started their transformations, but they knew if they didn't get there in time then no one would be able to bring Thunder back to sanity.

* * *

Jedite was definitely not a sight to be taken lightly. He had injuries and bruises all over his body while he sat half naked in a pitch black prison cell constantly having dark lightning coursing through his body. However despite being in constant and complete pain, he somehow managed a way to think through it. He assessed his current situation as well as how to get out of it. He thought that he had been under Beryl's rule long enough and decided to take out the Sailor Senshi and rule the Universe himself, starting with Earth. He also knew who Beryl originally was along with the other Generals. Jedite, Neflyte, Zoicyte, and Malachite were all Generals who have been completely trained to the powers of the Negaverse during the Silver Millennium. They were also called Negawarriors due to their current state, and they were all positioned to protect Endymion, the King of the Earth, and his cousin Beryl, the duchess and ambassador of Earth for the Negaverse. Metallia was the Queen of the Negaverse, who managed to make Beryl eventually have total trust in her. At the time, the Negaverse and the Kingdom of Earth were in a state of alliance with each other. Both of them also had diplomatic relations with the Moon Kingdom, but neither wanted to join them for the Moon Kingdom called for an absolute total armistice which would order them to dismantle all of their weaponry. That kind of state would be usually used for a government that believes that total peace means no weapons at all. Unfortunately, that proved to be false as the Moon Kingdom is now destroyed thanks to Queen Beryl and the Negaverse. The King of Earth finally deciding to make a pact with the Moon Kingdom is what triggered the upcoming events.

King Endymion and Queen Serenity of the Moon made a private and secure meeting to arrange a peaceful union between the two kingdoms. How that would be done was that they decided to arrange his son, Prince Darien Endymion, and her daughter, Princess Serena Serenity, to be married after they become of age. Of course, that action didn't entirely escape the notice of Metallia, who had her eye on the prince since he was born. For some possibility, Metallia possessed the uncanny ability to either keep herself at a young age or possess another body. No one knew exactly how she came in possession of it or why, but it has been told that she could only do it so many times and that it would require an immense amount of Negaverse energy to do it. She planned on making herself young again and take the Prince's hand in marriage for herself. Unfortunately, she learned about the meeting of the permanent arrangement made by the leaders of both the Earth and the Moon. As a result, she became insanely furious with the King's decision to make such a move. So she slowly made arrangements to acquire the tools she needed, which included the four Negawarrior Generals and the Duchess Beryl who was in the Negaverse at the time. By the time it was one year before the war against the Moon kingdom happened, she had all four Generals under her control and had Beryl's complete obedience. She accomplished this with the use of a Negaversal chamber that completely wipes out one's mind and memory, and reshapes it to the user's preference. Unfortunately, doing these actions had cost her greatly as her body started to rapidly deteriorate. Using what power she had left, she sacrificed her body to become one with the Negaverse. Afterwards, Beryl became Queen of the Negaverse and the direct contact of Metallia, who now was in the form of a dark orange entity connected to the Negaverse itself, and the four Generals became her personal guard and leaders of their own sanctions of Youma and Negalyte forces. Metallia had also partially possessed Beryl to both give her power, and to also keep her under a tight leash.

Queen Beryl's first action was to cut off relations to the Earth and the Moon Kingdom, effectively putting them in a state of alert. Metallia told Beryl that she needed to attack the Moon Kingdom, but to leave the Earth out of the fight. However, she was also told the Endymion Royal Family must be assassinated, minus the prince, for the Earth to easily fall under control of the Negaverse. The entire Moon Kingdom, on the other hand, must be completely destroyed, and the Queen, Princess, the Princess's court, who were the Sailor Senshi minus Sailor Moon of course, and the entire population must all be dead. Afterwards, everything played out as it should, except for the fact that Queen Serenity had sacrificed herself to banish them all back to the Negaverse, and have everyone including Serena, Darien, and the Senshi to reborn in the future on Earth. When the time came again for them to regain their power and attempt to take over Earth, Queen Beryl gave Jedite the privilege to strike first only to have himself failing everytime and ended up in a crystal prison eternally sleeping and eternally in pain. Now, Jedite felt he was about to undergo the same situation all over again. In his state of thinking and constant pain, he finally just lost all rational thought. In doing that, he managed to use the dark lightning for his use. He absorbed more than enough power that he needed to escape and stored it for his solo assault on Earth. Amazingly, he escaped without a trace after using his teleportation ability at a highly elevated level. He first used it to counteract the containment field of his prison cell to make his way out, then he used it again to hide himself in Tokyo until the time was right.

However, it didn't take more than three minutes after Jedite's escape for someone to notice he was gone. The Negalyte guard who noticed him missing immediately went to the throne room as fast as he could and let Queen Beryl know what had happened. It's simple to say that she didn't take it in a good way.

"What do you mean 'escaped'," Beryl asked fumingly.

"I apologize, my Queen. He was in his torture cell one hour ago, but he somehow managed to disrupt the-," the guard said before he was cut off by Queen Beryl destroying him in one blast.

"I WANT THAT TRAITOROUS SCUM FOUND NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES," Beryl yelled at the top of her lungs to the rest of the crowd.

"I'll find him, my Queen," a female voice said who was a female bee/humanoid youma scout.

"Then what are you waiting for! Get out of my sight and FIND HIM!"

"Yes, my Queen," the scout said indifferently before immediately disappearing.

The scout immediately found herself hovering about 2000 feet above Tokyo trying to get a fix on Jedite's energy signature. It took only a minute or two when she finally sensed a good-sized signature suddenly explode from somewhere down below in an alleyway. What was unfortunate was that she felt it get bigger and bigger... extremely FAST. She looked around quickly only to see something black head towards her at a quick rate of speed. Her first thought was how come this thing didn't match Jedite's signature. Then she thought 'is this that new entity we've trying to find information on.' When she first saw the black entity that was coming at her, it didn't take more than two seconds for her to see nothing BUT black. The youma managed to narrowly avoid its sword, but still got a kick to the face to knock her out and down to the ground. The youma quickly regained consciousness, only to find Thunderstorm hovering above her at about 12 feet above the ground staring down at her. Though she was sweating and very scared at the time, she quickly got back onto her feet and into the air, only to have Thunder staying right in front of her. At about 200 feet, she thrusted back to gain distance between them, and threw out hundreds of stingers right out of her right hand. Thunder quickly accelerated up to 220 feet to avoid the attack, moving so fast that you would miss him moving in a single blink of your eyes. Just as soon as he was in his new position, Thunder fired out 15 large lightning bolts out of his right hand and they all landed directly on the youma's chest. The youma let out a piercing scream as the lightning had not only damaged her, but also thrown her back down towards the ground at a quickly accelerating speed. Not wasting any time, Thunder flown back down as fast as he could with his sword drawn out and fatally struck the youma while she was still in midair before slamming down to the ground in a kneeling position. The youma's remains fell to the ground just before bursting into white light. Just as Thunder was about to get up and leave, Zeus finally shown up out of nowhere.

"Finally. Thunderstorm, listen to me now. You have to believe that you and Sailor Storm are the same person," Zeus said while trying to regain his breathing.

"You haven't shown me any proof of that in the past two days, cat. My patience had run out. If you can't tell me where Sailor Storm is, then I'll just have to search somewhere else," Thunder said just as the Senshi shown up.

"Thunder, there isn't any other way for us TO prove it to you. You are just going to have to believe us," Sailor Moon said backing up Zeus.

"I've told you once before, and I'm telling you again. Your supposedly 'information' is not of any use to me. I've made my decision. I'm leaving now."

"Kyle, please don't make me do this. I don't want to use it, but I will if I have to," Zeus said in a deeper tone.

"So long," Thunder said just about to jump out of sight.

"NOOOO!"

As soon as Zeus yelled that, his crescent moon mark suddenly glowed a bright yellow before shooting an equally bright neon yellow beam right onto Thunderstorm's forehead. The beam landed right on his eight-armed blue-outlined black star, and Thunder slammed his eyes shut and grabbed the sides of his head while he screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He stopped screaming as his hands left the sides of his head and fall lifelessly beside him, and his eyes glazed over. Suddenly, flashes of images starting pouring into his mind without any trouble. He saw Sailor Storm along with four other Sailor Senshi with her. He suddenly knew who they all were. They were the Sailor Elements, who existed in a time before the Silver Millennium had started. They were Sailor Storm (the leader, looks exactly like present day one except with no star on the jewel of her tiara, originally Sailor Lightning), Sailor Fire (wears a white with red fuku, front bow is orange, resembles Ray in appearance), Sailor Water (wears a white with blue fuku, front bow is aqua, has aqua-colored hair), Sailor Ground (wears a white with green fuku, front bow is brown, has short black hair), and Sailor Wind (wears a white with yellow fuku, front bow is green, has blonde hair). Their eye color just so happened to match the colors of their front bows by coincidence. All of them only had one single attack that revolved around the element they were representing and none of them had a sword or any other weapon on them. Then suddenly their images were replaced with five young men, one of them being Thunder himself, who wore the exact same thing as Thunderstorm with minor differences. They were Thunderstorm (differences are that he wears boots instead and there is no star on his forehead, the quickest member, carries same sword), Firestorm (had red flame-filled eyes, overshirt has a red liner on inside, the strongest member, carries sword similar to the collectible Valermos, or Sword of Fire, but has same modifications as Thunderstorm's sword), Rainstorm (had aqua-green eyes, has an aqua liner, had great ingenuity, carries two short swords with liquid blades holding a solid shape), Windstorm (had yellow eyes, has a yellow liner, second fastest and very brash, carries an unusually long katana), and Snowstorm (had very icy blue eyes, had a white liner, somewhat shy and always backing up others, carries a somewhat simplistic medium sword that is completely crystal). Images of both the Senshi and the Negawarriors called the Five Storms fighting each other became constant for a little while. Then images of only Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm made their way through, first showing them hating each other's guts and then having their love for each other grow dramatically. The rest of the images were blinded out by a brightening light that enveloped Thunder's entire body. Suddenly, everything went black and Thunder was standing in the middle of it, but he wasn't alone.

"Thunderstorm," a female voice said in almost a whisper.

Thunder turned around to see Sailor Storm standing there smiling at him with tears in her eyes. His eyes quickly filled up with tears as well.

"Sailor Storm. You're here," Thunder said finally in a happy tone.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm here with you. I've always have been and I always will be."

"Then how come I couldn't find you?"

"Because the Sailor Senshi of today are telling the truth. When we died, our souls became one and were reborn into the man we share with today. Kyle Rayden is who we both are now, and we need to reconcile with him. After all, it's his life and his time to shine, while our times are over."

"I understand. It's just that I wasn't able to trust anyone other than you."

"I know. It's alright now. Everything will be fine from now on."

Suddenly, a ghostly image of Kyle had appeared next to them wearing his normal school uniform. It was his true essence that had been somewhat pushed aside by Thunderstorm's essence.

"I take it that you managed to speak with him," Kyle asked Sailor Storm.

"Yes, Kyle. Everything should be okay. We will no longer take control over your body. That is your own to control. We do, however, have a slight problem," Storm said.

"What," Kyle asked in an unsuring voice.

"Well you see, Thunderstorm's awakening has kind of set an imbalance in our power fields and we need to make some readjustments."

"Okay. Like what?"

"Well, I'd like to re-balance my power to even things out, but it requires one change that you will permanently have."

"What is that?"

For Kyle's answer, his wristwatch was replaced with a crystal blue one. It looks like any other high dollar digital watch, but had an extra button on the top which Kyle pressed out of curiosity. What immediately happened next was similar to him transforming into Sailor Storm. Only it took a split second and he didn't turn into Sailor Storm. He did however...

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME JUST HAPPENED," Kyle screamed at the top of HER lungs.

Kyle looked exactly like she did when she was Sailor Storm, but was wearing her normal clothes. That's one hell of a mental breakdown for almost any normal person, but Kyle luckily cooled down fast.

"It's okay, Kyle. It's not completely permanent. If you press down on that button again, you'll transform back into a boy," Storm said reassuringly.

Kyle looked down at the now smaller crystal pink watch she was wearing and pressed the button again. Instantly, he was back to normal.

"That's better, but I've got a bad feeling the girls are going to try to use this to their advantage, aren't they," Kyle asked.

"Without a doubt. You better come up with a girl's name and fast," Storm said.

"Don't worry. I can think of one."

"Okay."

"Kyle, there is one other thing that the both of us would like to do for you," Thunder said.

"Are you sure it's not too much trouble," Kyle asked.

"Not at all. In fact, I think you'll like this the most ever since you first became Sailor Storm. Plus, it's also my way of saying I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

"I appreciate it."

"Save your appreciation until after we're done."

Neither Thunderstorm nor Sailor Storm wasted any time at getting to work after Thunder said that. Both of them had their hands at Kyle while lightly shooting out lightning that was striking Kyle's body in different places. It seemed to last almost half an hour when they finally said that they were finished. Kyle still looked the same, but deep down inside he felt a new power growing stronger fast within him. It was starting to feel that he might throw up, but then out of instinct he said the words "Lightning Powerstar Transform." Suddenly, his body lit up like his Sailor Storm transformation and stopped glowing just as quickly. He turned to look a full size mirror that appeared out of nowhere to his side and looked at the reflection. He saw that he was still a guy and he was wearing Thunder's pants, fingerless gloves, and black t-shirt. However, he was now also wearing a white sailor jumper top similar to the ones a U.S. sailor wears with his dress white uniform over the black shirt, only the collar was just like Storm's and the sleeves were short ending just past his elbows. The sleeves also had a thick black stripe going from the top of his shoulder down the length of the sleeve to the end. Under the collar, he wore a black neckerchief where the knot was permanently attached to the jumper. His Star Crystal also sat atop of the knot. The jumper ended just past the waistband of Kyle's pants while the black shirt he wore underneath was tucked into them. He wore no choker, no earrings, and his headdress was now straightened out to look like a silver metallic headband. The shoes he wore look like a pair of white, silver, black, and blue running shoes that might resemble a pair of NIKEs for some reason. After he was done looking, he started moving around to see how fast he could get used to the new form. After he finished practicing some quick combat moves, he ran back to the other two, a look of satisfaction apparent on his face.

"Thanks a lot. You don't know how much this form means to me," Kyle said.

"We know how much you were wanting to be Sailor Storm while maintaining your birth gender, so now we came up with this. This is your new Sailor Storm form. It'll be a little slower, but your powers are much more potent now. You can still, of course, transform into your original Sailor Storm form," Thunder said.

"Well I'm not sure if I'll be using it as often now, but thanks anyway. I guess it helps to be better prepared. Not to mention, I've grown quite used to it actually."

"Yeah, I noticed that when you calmed down that fast earlier."

"Well Kyle, our time is up, and it's your time to return back your body. Just remember that we will always be with you no matter what. Take good care of yourself. Goodbye," Sailor Storm said before Kyle's vision went completely white.

In the outside world, Thunderstorm's forehead star exploded, causing his head to throw back and his eyes to shoot open. His head quickly fell back down facing the ground, where it stayed for a moment. Thunder's eyes finally came back into focus while they were still sparking as his forehead star turned from black to a silver white. He finally looked up to see Zeus staring at him with hope in his eyes. A grin came to his face as he spoke.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, cat," Thunder said.

"Thunderstorm," Zeus asked a bit worried.

"But you won't have to worry about doing that mind-meld trick of yours anymore. I owe you one, Zeus."

"K... KYLE," Zeus asked louder as he saw the all familiar sign in Thunder's eyes that Kyle was indeed back to normal.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, YOU IDIOT!"

"It's alright, Zeus. Everything's fine now. I've got full control over my body and mind again."

Thunder stood up to meet the hopeful gazes he was receiving from the Sailor Senshi.

"Thank you for not giving up on me, Sailor Moon. I'm really sorry for what I did to all of you that time. It's just my power had a mind of its own."

"Kyle, there's no need to worry about it. We're a team. All of us. Through thick and thin. We never give up on each other, and we'll certainly never give up on you," Sailor Moon said with a heartwarming smile.

Thanks very much," Thunder said returning the smile as the other girls had similar smiles as well.

"Well, I think we've wasted enough time here, if you ask me."

"I agree. Let's head over to my temple. It's really close from here," Mars said.

After they all de-transformed, Kyle and the girls headed towards the temple on foot. Meanwhile, Jedite just so happened to sense a change in the Negaversal power coming from the being that destroyed the scout youma that was after him. He finally made his decision. He was going to first kill the signature and the Sailor Senshi, and finally obliterate this city from the face of the Earth.

* * *

At the temple, Serena and Ray were going at each other as usual since Serena yanked Ray's new manga volume before she even had a chance to read it. At the same time, Kyle was asking Amy about that youma Thunderstorm destroyed and why it was there. Apparently, the only thing Amy was able to get was that it was a scout-class youma that was sent to quite possibly search for something. Finally, Serena decided to join the conversation.

"Huh? But I thought that was supposed to be the Negaverse's mega creeps' job, and they send out the youma to their dirty work," Serena said.

"Apparently not this time, Serena. If that thing was searching for something, then something isn't going according to the Negaverse's plans," Kyle said.

"Not to mention the fact that I've been feeling something very dark inside the city ever since I was brought back to my senses."

"That's for sure," Zeus said aiming it both at the feeling and bringing Kyle back to his senses.

"I'd say we go right now and kick this guy's ass before he does anything," Lita said.

"Calm down, Lita. The thing is we can't locate him. Not even I can sense his location, let alone barely his power. What we need to do is come up with a plan," Zeus said.

"And how do you suppose we do that while we don't even know who it is," Kyle asked.

"Don't worry, Kyle. We always managed to somehow overcome our odds. It's our nature," Mina said.

Just then, an outrageous explosion suddenly filled their ears as the ground violently shook from under them. Kyle, Zeus, and Lita were immediately on their feet and out the door before anyone else had a chance to recover. As soon as they managed to get outside, the other girls happened to see the first three reactors frozen dead in their tracks, and for good reason. The entire city of Tokyo was in flame. At first, everyone thought that the entire city had just died for no reason at all until the face of Jedite shown itself above it.

"Attention, Sailor Senshi. This city has been marked as the first to be destroyed by my hand alone, unless you think you have what it takes to stop me. Do you hear me! I'M CALLING YOU OUT! I'll be waiting for you at the Tokyo International Airport. If you don't show, then the entire world will know your true selves. It won't matter. YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD BY THE END OF TONIGHT," Jedite yelled.

As instantly as they appeared, both Jedite's image and the flames disappeared from the city. As expected, widespread panic began popping up in most parts of the city, and the airports were evacuated. Everyone didn't move at all, but Serena knew of a risk that she didn't want to be taken. The only thing though is that it's not her risk.

"Kyle, I know what I'm about to say will sound crazy, but... I would like for you to stay out of this fight," Serena said.

"What," everyone else asked.

"What are you talking about, Serena," Kyle asked.

"I'm saying that I'm scared that your new powers may be enough, but I don't know if you managed to keep it from losing control. Plus, we've dealt with him before. It shouldn't be much harder," Serena said.

"YOU MEATBALL HEAD! Have you gone nuts? You know as well as I do that Jedite is even stronger than Rubeus when you fought him. There's no way we can win without his help," Ray argued.

"I'm not doing this to be a bitch, Ray. I'm doing this to keep Kyle safe. We spent so much effort trying and hoping that he would return to normal. Now that he has, it's still too soon for him to fight without the possibility of going insane."

"What has gotten into you? Ever since two nights ago, you've been acting really strange, Serena. You're scaring me," Mina said.

"It's time I took a more serious role in my part as Sailor Moon. If I'm going to be Queen, then I need to know how to mature quickly and start acting my age. I'm sorry, Kyle. I really am, but I can't allow you to go fight Jedite with us. I don't want you to get hurt."

A long moment passes until finally...

"I get it. Fine," Kyle says before walking inside.

"Kyle, I'm sorry," Serena said.

"Well, that worked well. I'm surprised he didn't just take off to the airport already," Lita said.

"Yeah. I can't believe you of all people just did that, Serena," Ray said.

"BE QUIET! All of you. You think I wanted to tell him no? I would extremely like it if he actually was fighting Jedite right now without our help, but right now he runs a big risk of getting hurt. I don't want that to happen to him. I can only wish you all understand what I mean," Serena said with tears flowing.

"All right, Serena. Maybe you're right this time. So what do you suggest we do," Ray asked.

"Let's take this scumbag down, Sailor Senshi!"

"Right," everyone exclaimed.

Everyone had quickly transformed and took off while Kyle just sat alone at the table inside with is back turned. He knew what Serena was trying to tell him, but he had been assured that he now had total control over his powers. But then again, maybe it would be a good idea if he didn't actually use his Thunderstorm form and instead just rely on both of his Sailor Storm forms for the time being. Besides, he needed to test out his new form anyway.

"Screw it," Kyle simply says before getting up and walking out.

"I didn't come here to have someone tell me that I can no longer do my job. That just isn't me," Kyle thought this time.

Kyle immediately yelled "Lightning Star Power" To transform into Sailor Storm, and quickly made her way towards the airport. On her way there, she noticed that a very large gathering of clouds had developed above it, effectively turning the late afternoon into night. She also noticed that the other Senshi managed to get the Monorail to take them to it. The problem was that the normal power was cut off from the machine, so normally it shouldn't be working. Jedite was supplying the needed power for only a one-way trip, and Sailor Storm needed to do some serious catching up. Immediately, she jumped onto an adjacent roof trying to do her best to reach the airport as fast as she could.

The Sailor Senshi were all ready to face Jedite, but that still didn't change the fact that they were scared on the inside. They've been on the monorail for at least ten minutes before they finally reached the airport terminal. Once the monorail stopped, they busted out hoping to find Jedite alone and finish this once and for all. To their surprise, they were no controlled guards this time. As a matter of fact, there wasn't a single soul inside or outside the airport. The Senshi went ahead to make their way to the runways where Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Mars fought and defeated him last time. However, there was still no sign of him. After about ten minutes of waiting, the girls were thinking of searching around when suddenly they were attacked from all sides... or at least that's what it seemed like.

Sailor Storm was still too far away to be considered close to the airport, despite the fact that she was still making great progress. Nevertheless, her body was already feeling the effects of exhaustion, but she still pressed herself forward. Unfortunately, she jumped off a roof a little short and was now heading to ground. Storm maneuvered her body so she could land on the monorail track instead. A part of Thunderstorm's elemental power must have been inserted into her current Sailor Storm form as well, because as soon as she hit the track, her entire body turned completely into lightning and started traveling down the track to the airport at speeds over 700 mph. She reached the airport in less than one minute from her location. As soon as she reached the end of the track, her lightning self jumped off, reformed back into Sailor Storm, and landed on the ground fifty feet away from it. Needless to say, she was scared and downright stunned at what had just happened to her. However, she didn't have any time to figure it out as she heard the screams of the others in the middle of the airfield. Storm, being fully recharged in a sense, immediately ran at top speed towards the battle.

* * *

Jedite would normally be having the time of his life since he was beating the Sailor Senshi with ease, but truthfully he was furious for them being them. That alone is what's fueling his power to make him stronger and faster. Even Tuxedo Mask, who arrived after Jedite had rendered Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus unable to stand up and fight, couldn't even deal any decent damage to him. What's worse is that he was the only one getting in decent hits. But it was all for naught as Jedite dealt a strong blow to Tux, causing him to stop his attacking and kneel to the ground. Jedite was about to make the final blow, when finally a blurred image of a girl dressed as a Sailor Senshi rammed into Jedite from the side, causing him to fly twenty feet in that direction landing on his feet.

"So, the last Sailor Senshi finally decides to show her face. I guess I can't consider you a coward anymore, but I can call you very foolish and now very dead," Jedite threatened.

"You sure decided to not hold back on any of us, huh? You may be stronger than those girls whom you brutally attacked. Even Tuxedo Mask wasn't able to stop you, but that doesn't mean you're unstoppable. We, as a team, are going to stop you permanently in every shape and form so that you will not come to threaten this planet again," Sailor Storm said very clearly.

"Big talk, but unfortunately I've already taken out that pitiful excuse you call a team. You don't stand a chance against me."

"That's why I'm NOT going to destroy you. I'm just going to buy them time, and have a little exercise in the process."

"We shall see!"

Jedite wasted no time in firing a blast of white energy towards Sailor Storm. Storm, on the other hand, didn't waste any time either as she fired a burst of her Ultra Star Ray to counter the oncoming blast so she could charge at Jedite. Jedite dodged from Storm's charge and following attacks before going on offensive again. Storm was having enough trouble trying to keep Jedite's attacks from harming the others, let alone herself. Finally, Jedite got a hit in. He punched Storm in her right shoulder before kicking her in the stomach. Storm was knocked back a bit and proceeded a bit further to ignore the pain and catch her breathing again.

"Are you ready to submit to your death now, Sailor Storm," Jedite asked menacingly.

"I'm just getting started, asshole," Storm yelled in English.

Storm immediately jumped up high in the air over Jedite to land on the other side of him. However, just as she jumped, Storm also yelled "Lightning Powerstar Transform," immediately getting the attention of not only Jedite, but also Zeus, the girls, and Tux. Storm's body started glowing and arcing at the 1/4 mark of her jump. Not taking any chances of fighting Thunderstorm, Jedite let loose blast after blast of energy trying to hit Storm before she landed. However, nothing came close to hitting. Storm's body landed after executing a mid-air somersault, so Storm would land facing Jedite. The glowing entity then exploded in an array of light only a mere second after hitting the ground. Jedite charged his next attack as much as he could and threw it at his target... and managed to hit it. That is before the blast instantly bounced off and kept going.

"You missed," Storm said with Kyle's voice.

The glow finally dissipated, leaving Kyle standing there now in his new MALE version of Sailor Storm for everyone to see, and he wasn't in a happy mood. Jedite was a mixture of shock and rage, while the others were just straight shocked.

"Zeus, am I seeing things, or did Sailor Storm just transform into a GUY," Moon asked.

"You have got to be kidding. I never gave him any power to do that. It's impossible," Zeus said unbelieving his eyes.

"Is that the same guy who you were talking about before," Tux asked Moon.

"Yes, Darien. He's able to transform into Sailor Storm, but this is totally new and unexpected," Moon said.

"So what are we supposed to do now," Mars asked.

"You heard him. He's going to buy us some time to recover so we can take this monster out together as a team," Jupiter answered.

"That's right, Lita. Let's finish this guy off as a team," Moon yelled.

"Right," the other Senshi yelled.

"Amy, let us know when would be good time to join the attack."

"Okay, Serena. It shouldn't take long now," Mercury said.

Meanwhile a moment before...

"How dare you say that to me! Take this," Jedite yelled.

Sailor Storm jumped out of the way of Jedite's energy attack before moving in towards him again. Storm managed to stop Jedite from attacking again by showing that Storm's new form may be a little slower, but he's also very powerful in strength in comparison to his original form. Jedite found that out just as he was punched and kicked into the air. Storm, having immediately jumped after him, kicked Jedite back down towards the ground with enough force to make a small crater in the concrete. However before he was to land, Storm grabbed both of his guns, and brought them together aiming them at Jedite.

"Suck on it," Storm yelled before pulling both triggers.

A laser blast the size of a large unguided bomb emerged from both barrels of Storm's sidearms instantly hitting Jedite's body since he was that close already. Storm's attack, Ultra Gun Rush, had also recoiled Storm's body back into the air before he finally landed close-by. Jedite took some time getting back up from that attack, but he was able to act like it didn't faze him. Storm, fortunately, wasn't intimidated by Jedite in any way. To prove it, he got in fighting ready position and gestured Jedite with his right hand to come at him. Jedite surely didn't let him down. He charged at Storm with a strike ready to be released. Once Jedite was in position and released his attack, Storm easily countered it and tried attacking Jedite. The two of them started going into martial-arts hand-to-hand combat and their skills were well noted. Both fighters were taking what sounded like serious hits, but neither backed down for at least four minutes. At first, it would seem like a normal battle between two highly skilled fighters, but then you would notice the fact that both fighters were also all over the place. They were fighting all over the runways and smaller jetways at speeds that were almost blinding. Then finally, Storm managed to hit a critical spot on Jedite to cause him to fly back to a position about 54 feet away from the Sailor Senshi. He now stood between them and Sailor Storm, who didn't waste any time by charging Jedite with his sword drawn. Only a short distance away, Storm leapt in the air, grabbed his sword with both hands, and pointed it downward on his way towards the ground. Jedite managed to make a small dodge away from the sword's landing point before Storm hit the ground. He started to smile until he saw Storm smiling as well. He looked at the sword, which was dug into the ground, and saw multiple large cracks spreading outward in a lightning formation. He also noticed that he was also standing on them, and that they were now glowing blue. It only took two seconds from the sword hitting the ground to the cracks in the ground from the sword exploding in flash of blue lightning and energy, with Jedite still standing on it. But he didn't stay there for long, as the explosion knocked back into the air suffering both strong electrical and energetic damage to his body. However before he landed, Jedite managed to create two large balls of Negaverse energy and hurled them at Storm. Storm would have dodged them, but he couldn't see where they were until it was too late. They both hit squarely in the chest, knocking him back as well and causing his Lightning Sword to come out of his hands while it was still stuck into the ground. Storm quickly recovered by kicking his body off the ground back onto his feet when his Com Scanner suddenly popped up. The information he received told him that the Sailor Senshi were ready for action once again. The Scanner closed as Storm noticed Jedite going for his sword. Jedite only just grabbed it when he started screaming in total agony while visible electrical shocks could be seen coursing through the sword and Jedite's body. Storm managed to kick him away from it, and proceeded to attack him for the final time. Unfortunately, Storm did managed to make that one screw up that would cost him... and Jedite took advantage of it. He counterattacked Storm with series of punches, causing him to fly back on the last blow and landing on the ground. Jedite moved in to attack again when suddenly...

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

A gold heart-linked chain made out of pure energy wrapped around Storm while he was on one knee to pull him back away from Jedite to behind the Sailor Senshi. Storm managed to do a backflip so he would land on his feet of course.

"It's over, Jedite. Your time has been up a long time ago, buddy," Jupiter said.

"You have messed with the wrong planet, scumbag," Mars said.

"You will not grace us with your evil presence any longer, Jedite. Your dark life ends NOW," Moon said readying her scepter.

"You will never defeat me. I've beaten you all before and I can do it again just as easily," Jedite yelled while he started to charge up what little power he had left.

"Stubborn idiot. I can't stand you anymore," Storm said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes," the girls say in unison.

Suddenly, Jedite charged them in a berserk rage. It caught the Sailor Senshi off-guard, but a simple red rose just so happened to get speared into Jedite's chest, immobilizing him immediately. Tuxedo Mask was back into the game.

"Thanks for the diversion, Tuxedo Mask. We'll take it from here."

"You got it, Sailor Storm," Tux said.

Storm turned his attention back to Jedite to lead off the final attack.

"Lightning Star Glave!"

Storm's headdress attack was like before, except there were only five blades instead of seven. As the glave moved in front of the Senshi, the others started charging it with there attacks as well.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The newly heavily charged glave now traveled towards Jedite at a slightly reduced speed, but it slammed into him like it would if it went five times as fast. Jedite's body was finally rid of his dark energy and defenses. Only one thing left to do. As the others attacked, Sailor Moon used the time to charge her Scepter.

"Your up, Sailor Moon," Storm said.

"Thank you, Sailor Storm," Moon said before turning towards Jedite. "Any last requests?"

"You all shall pay dearly for this," Jedite barely managed to say.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The attack went well all the way, but the disturbing thing was that Jedite didn't make one sound when the lunar attack beam hit him. Not one sound came from him when his body exploded into a dark shade before dissipating into nothingness. No one knew if Jedite died before the attack hit him, or if he just could not feel anything anymore.

"Sayonara, sucker," Storm said in English.

As if one surprise wasn't enough, another one just had to happen. A bright light suddenly surrounded the female Sailor Senshi for almost half a minute. When the light died down, the girls uniforms had only changed to have a more shimmery appearance than normal. One thing that was certain was the fact that their powers from before had been unsealed at last. Needless to say, they mildly celebrated in their own way except Sailor Moon for she didn't feel any different. She was mildly disappointed, until Tuxedo Mask has assured her that she always have been powerful and that he would even die to protect her. Moon's expression quickly brightened from Tux's proclamation of love. It was only then that she and the others noticed that Sailor Storm wasn't near them.

Storm just managed to pull his sword out of the ground before he just stared at the stars, lost in thought. During this time, all power to the airport and surrounding area had returned to normal. He wondered what his lot in life was, what was he supposed to do, who was he supposed to be, and ultimately where the hell did he come from because he somehow knew that he had existed in the past. But where or when...? His thoughts were interrupted when Sailor Moon called his name.

"Kyle?"

Storm just simply turned his head to look at her. He also saw the others around Moon as well.

"I'm sorry about not trusting you and your ability before. I hope you understand that I just couldn't bear to see you get hurt. Not after we managed to help you return to normal," Moon said with sadness in her eyes and voice.

"It's alright, Serena. You didn't know. No one did because I didn't tell them. I don't blame you for anything. And yes, I do understand what you were probably going through when you made that decision. Nevertheless, you shouldn't be worrying about my welfare. The person who we should look after is you. I'm not entirely clear on the details, but I have heard the girls mentioning how you are their princess and that their duty is to protect you at any cost. I know you're a very gentle and kind person at heart, but you shouldn't have to worry about my health or my ability as a fighter. The Senshi are here to protect you, and I shall do the same even if it costs me my life," Storm said.

"But I don't want your life to be the cost of protection, Kyle. That would just hurt me more."

"I'm sorry, Serena. It's just that I don't even know who I was originally. It's one thing that I have to find out soon, and it's kind of putting me on edge as of late."

"Then don't worry about it now. We'll work this out together. Anyway, I feel all of us deserve a celebration in honor of our victory tonight. We would greatly appreciate it if you join us, Kyle."

"Alright," Storm said smiling slightly.

The entire group had left the airport together to celebrate the destruction of Jedite. Of course, one thing that normally happens would be Serena eating like pig as usual, not to mention her and Ray going at it again. Kyle pretty much kept to himself like Darien, though he was truly enjoying himself. And to him, that's what counts.


	7. Explanations Needed

**Author's Note**: Okay. I'm back. Sorry about the long wait, but that's what happens when you're enlisted in the Navy. Nevertheless, that doesn't matter anymore since I'm now discharged from it. But that's beside the point. I'm hoping to use this chapter for the background story. Let's see if it turns out okay.

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 7: Explanations Needed**

Silence, a very eerie silence, had filled the throne room of Queen Beryl ever since she learned of Thunderstorm's appearance and self-control, Jedite's betrayal and death, and now a new version of Sailor Storm making himself known. This silence was once interrupted by a servant who wanted to see if his Queen needed anything, but the Negalyte was instantly destroyed and turned into ash by Beryl who didn't even flinch. After about half an hour of constant silence, Beryl grabbed her staff while swiping at it hard. She then slammed it into the floor as she got up and walked to the adjoining room on the right side of the throne room (to Beryl's left side). The sounds of the staff slamming the floor and Queen Beryl's heels clacking echoed throughout the room disturbing the silence. The youma and Negalytes saw where the staff was slammed into the floor and saw that several medium and small cracks had spidered out from the indentation it left. It didn't last long as the indentation and cracks were already reversing themselves as if the whole event had never happened.

Beryl was seething with rage when she reached the other room. Seeing the events that had taken place no more than an hour ago had caused her to not only to be almost at her breaking point, but to actually manage to break out in a sweat. Queen Beryl never sweated ever since Metallia took her over, and this was a sign that she was truly scared. Once she realized this, Beryl broke through her breaking point. Her blood red hair immediately flew upwards as she tried to scream her lungs out of her mouth. Her power was also mixed in with her rage as it blew a 50 foot wide hole in the roof from where she was standing. The hole, needless to say, went all the way to the arctic surface. Of course, her power was more than enough to blow through dark structure, ice and snow, and still have momentum to continue rising in the air. After doing this for three uninterrupted minutes, she finally calmed down to begin thinking rationally.

"Those blasted Sailor Senshi have seriously become a pain in my ass, and I have that new sailor brat to thank for it. Especially since she turned out to also be a reincarnation of Thunderstorm. Now I have to deal with two Sailor Storms and one extremely powerful reborn Negalyte elite," Beryl thought.

"How did those brats manage to turn him against us? How is it possible that Thunderstorm is Sailor Storm at the same time and can actually turn into the first male Sailor Senshi in existence as if it wasn't enough? There has to be some kind of reason for this."

Queen Beryl pondered for a moment.

"Wait a minute. I remember that the secret identities of all of the Sailor Senshi are girls. So why would one of them actually want to be a male version of one? Unless... Sailor Storm wasn't born a girl. Is it possible that Sailor Storm was born a boy?"

"It is actually quite possible, Queen Beryl," a voice answered inside her head.

"Queen Metallia, is that you," Beryl asked the air. An image of an extremely pale evil woman with green hair in a floor length red dress appeared in front of Beryl.

"Yes, Queen Beryl. The possibility that Sailor Storm being born on Earth as a male is not far-fetched at all. It most likely has to do with the fact that Thunderstorm's power must have greater influence in certain areas; in this case, gender. However, none of this matters at all. What does matter is how you are going to react to this."

"How should I react then? What must I do to prevent any more failures?"

"Revive the rest of the Five Storms. Use Firestorm first as he has the best chance. If you play your cards right, Firestorm might be able to convince Thunderstorm to return to where he belongs. And in the process, you will also get a dark Sailor Senshi out of the deal, one who doesn't require Negaversal energy and has more than enough power to ultimately defeat all of the Sailor Senshi in one blow. Imagine that kind of power in our hands. The Negaverse will be absolutely unstoppable!"

"I am prepared to make this a reality, Queen Metallia."

"Not yet you're not, Queen Beryl. You require a very large amount of life energy from those humans on Earth for you to be able to resurrect the Storms. Otherwise at your current rate, you will never have enough power to resurrect even one."

"But what can I do? Those sailor brats seem like they're always around the corner no matter where the target is in Tokyo."

"Then use your intellect, Queen Beryl. Don't you dare act dumb around me now!"

Beryl's face had hardened to her most serious and determined look.

"What must I do?"

* * *

The morning sun rose above the skies of Tokyo on a Saturday. The streets were somewhat occupied by the teenagers heading towards school for their half-day. However, one such teenager was exempted from it only because his cat had managed to convince the staff through the student's paperwork. With that being said, the student named Kyle Tera Rayden was able to attend Juuban High School with the same weekly schedule as he would have in an American high school.

Kyle woke up from a well deserved sleep due to the events which occurred last night. His regaining control of Thunderstorm, his new (and now preferred) version of Sailor Storm, the defeat and destruction of Jedite, and the celebration where Serena acted like an ice cream vacuum cleaner had managed to take their toll. Luckily for him, it was his weekend. He got out of bed and stretched out in his nightclothes (a T-shirt, and a pair of pants) when he noticed something was a little off.

"Zeus," Kyle asked the apparently empty bedroom.

However, Zeus was at the moment nowhere to be found. Kyle shrugged it off and mumble "weird cat" under his breath. It was around that moment he remembered the conversation he had with the souls of Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm yesterday. More specifically, he remembered what Sailor Storm had to do to make sure that there wasn't an imbalance of power inside Kyle's body. Kyle suddenly glanced at the blue watch he had subconsciously put on after he woke up. He had decided to check out this new ability of his. After staring at it for minute, he looked around again slightly desperate to make sure no one could see him. After he was sure, he hesitantly pressed the top button. The transformation only took a split second, so Kyle was barely able to feel any affects. That is until she felt her weight shift after her transformation into a girl had completed. Kyle looked at her new body while tested her voice. Coincidentally, her voice was an exact match to her original Sailor Storm's voice. Not to mention, Kyle noticed that she now looked exactly like her original Sailor Storm form (her now long hair in the same ponytail style), but without the uniform. She started moving around to get used to it when she suddenly noticed something feeling different. For some reason, it felt like her shoulders were being pressed by something very thin while she felt a taught material on her back and her newly developed chest. Using her hands to find out, she noticed that she was now wearing a bra. How the hell it got there completely bewildered her, but it was there nevertheless. A blush spread across her face as her hands went below the waistline of her pants. What she found had confirmed her thoughts. She was now wearing girl's underwear, top and bottom. She quickly flipped up her shirt and lowered her pants to see for herself. The bra and panties were of a white satin and lace design looking like an expensive set.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kyle said while she dropped the shirt and pulled her pants back up.

"So it's not enough that you turn into a girl while transforming into Sailor Storm. You now can just simply turn into a girl," Zeus said suddenly behind Kyle on the desk.

Kyle suddenly twisted around while she jumped back startled, landing on her rear with her right hand suddenly in a girlish fist right in front her mouth. Of course, she caught on quick that she was subconsciously acting like a girl even though her masculine mind was still consciously in control. Nevertheless, she didn't even bother to notice it as she looked at Zeus's face all covered in anger.

"Zeus, I-I can explain-," Kyle tried to say.

"Explain? I would really love an explanation for all of this. Let's start with how in the hell you are able to transform into a MALE Sailor Senshi," Zeus asked heatedly.

Kyle got into a more comfortable position and proceeded to tell her guardian cat everything since the first transformation into Thunderstorm. She told him about the conversation between her and the previous Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm, and how she now has two new abilities. Zeus sat there quietly with his face softening into a calm and listening expression, soaking in every word. Finally, Zeus shook his head and chuckled.

"I never would've believed it if I had never seen it. What's the main difference between the two forms," Zeus asked.

"Pretty much speed and power. It doesn't take as much power to speed up time while I'm a girl, not to mention how fast I am already. But when I'm a guy, I do slow down a bit and it takes a little more effort to speed up time, but all of my powers are more than doubled in strength. That's why I prefer my new male version over the original one now," Kyle said.

"I see."

"There's something else too. Last night, I managed to do something that I've only done once before out of reflex. I was roof hopping towards the airport, and I missed a roof while landing on the tram tracks. I don't know how I did it, but I pretty much suddenly turned into pure lightning and traveled across the tracks all the way to the airport much faster than I would have normally."

"Hmm. Sounds like an elemental ability that you might have gained from being Thunderstorm. But what do you mean it happened once before?"

"Back home when I was running from the cops. Only that time, it happened while I was in the river."

"Okay. I take back my last statement. It must be some kind of elemental ability you've received ever since you first became Sailor Storm, or at least that's my guess."

"Some guess," Kyle said under her breath.

"Look, I'll figure it out sooner or later. In the meantime, we need to discuss this new gender changing ability of yours," Zeus said.

"Ability? I don't know. It feels more like a curse to me."

"How's that a curse? You can control it, not to mention transform in both forms, am I right?"

"I don't know. I never transformed like this before."

"Work on it. I also suggest that you come up with a girl's name for this. Kyle is just too masculine for a girl's first name."

"You'd be surprised about that, but I have a name already."

"Which one?"

"My middle name. Tera."

Zeus suddenly looked at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"THAT'S your middle name?"

"Knock it off, Zeus. You should've already known that by now."

"No, I didn't actually. Well, I guess that settles the problem for finding you a girl name then, huh?"

Tera just looked at him like he was an idiot. It was apparent to anyone that she wasn't amused.

"Okay, Tera. You do realize that you are going to have to explain everything that you know to the girls, right? They are going to find out sooner or later, so you might as well tell them yourself."

"Okay, just so you can shut up. But I AM NOT telling them about me turning into girl. And I don't need to explain the reason why to you either."

* * *

Later that day after the half-day let out, Kyle called Ray and Serena to arrange a Senshi meeting immediately. Even though they had shown up at different times with Serena last, everyone did manage to make it without any problems. The surprise was that even though Serena was last, she wasn't actually late.

"Well, it's nice to see you're here actually on time, Serena," Ray said snottingly.

"Could you two please stop before you start? I'm the one who called this meeting for I feel that you all need to know about my past, and I'm NOT about to let you have your petty squabbles while you waste everyone else's time," Kyle said darkly.

Everyone, including Zeus, were shocked at Kyle's sudden maturity gain. Zeus, however, did quickly suspect that Thunderstorm's power may have permanently influenced his personality.

"Kyle's right. We should go ahead and let him say what he has to say," Luna said.

"Okay, Kyle. The floor is all yours," Lita said.

"Thanks, Lita," Kyle said. "This is what I now remember..."

Kyle then, without hesitation, began his explanation. In a time long before the creation of the Silver Millennium, there existed a conflict between a force from the Universe and a force from the Negaverse. The Sailor Elements (Sailor Lightning, Sailor Fire, Sailor Wind, Sailor Water, and Sailor Ground) were defending their distant star system against the Five Storms of the Negaverse who were forcibly influenced by the Negaforce of the time to destroy the only defense of the Universe. However, the goal of the Negaverse was only victory and not invasion of the Universe. The Sailor Elements, unlike the Sailor Senshi of today, were born as Sailor Senshi and nothing else. The Five Storms were the Negaverse's most elite force of the time only taking their orders from the essence of the Negaverse itself. This conflict had lasted over a period of three years barely non-stop, until finally a change was in order. This change occurred when Sailor Lightning was by herself one night and was suddenly approached by Thunderstorm. Sailor Lightning immediately went into a ready stance despite the fact that she was utterly exhausted from all of the fighting for the last week straight, but Thunderstorm didn't make any move except to tell her to stand down as he wasn't there to fight her. Sailor Lightning slowly eased off from her fighting position into a tense relaxed state. She waited for several minutes before she started speaking again.

"Okay, Thunderstorm. If you're not here to fight me, then tell me what you are doing here now and leave," Lightning demanded.

"I'm only here to talk to you, Sailor Lightning," Thunder said.

Sailor Lightning waits a little while before nodding her head to acknowledge him to continue.

"I've been having a problem lately. It seems that for the past month, I'm finding it easy to battle against you Sailor Elements like we've been for the past three years except for one."

"Oh really? Who is that then?"

"You, Sailor Lightning."

"What," Lightning barely asked as her face shown utter shock.

"For some reason, I can't bring myself to even think about harming you. Every night, I keep thinking about you. Not what to do to you, but just you standing there smiling at me. It torments me down to my soul. Why?"

"I don't know, but for some odd reason I'm starting to feel the same way about you. I always feel that there is some good in you that is trying to get out into the real world."

"I'm not sure about that. I was always under the impression that my enemy is never good."

"But we are. All we do is for the benefit and care of others. It's our job to protect the innocent from enemies like you and the other Storms. We do, however, try to understand your motives and see if we can't help out or not. All we want is to see everyone happy."

"So why am I having a hard time even thinking about hurting you?"

"Well, in my world there is such a thing called love. It's a very powerful emotion that we also try to protect. No one can live in peace without love. It's just impossible."

"Love? Are you saying that I can't fight you anymore because of love?"

Lightning actually had to stop and think about this one. She had been having these feelings around Thunderstorm even longer than he's been having them. Was it even possible? Could the two of them actually be destined for each other?

"I... I don't know. I think it might be possible. But it just wouldn't seem right."

"If there is one thing I've learned, it's that sometimes the right choices do not even resemble seeming to be logically correct. Nevertheless, I think the both of us should stay out of our battles for now so we can think on it."

"I think you have a good idea, but we are not to see each other either until we have both figured this out."

"Agreed," Thunder said before disappearing in lightning.

Soon afterwards, the two of them had found out that their feelings are definitely strong for each other and that Sailor Lightning does believe that they are destined to be together. It was only a matter of time before they had finally shown their feelings for each other and fell in love. They went as far as getting married privately, and Sailor Lightning changing her name to Sailor Storm. It was also when she received her sword from Thunderstorm. Their lives have found the missing pieces they have had ever since they were born.

* * *

Unfortunately, none of this had gone completely unnoticed. Firestorm, Thunderstorm's twin brother, had devised a plan to tear the Sailor Elements from the inside out for deceiving his brother. He had used Sailor Fire, who was hurt the most from Sailor Storm's actions for they were best friends with each other. He manipulated and hypnotized Sailor Fire to turn rogue and kill the Sailor Elements. She killed Sailor Water first since she was the most unprepared, and her element was the most effective against fire. Sailor Wind died after Water leaving Sailor Fire to take out Sailor Ground. Sailor Storm found out what was going on since her magical field reacted to Sailor Water's death. She had a strong feeling on where the others were and both she and Thunderstorm headed there as fast as they could. They were about 20 seconds away when Storm felt her comrade, Sailor Wind, fall as well. Upon reaching the area, both of them saw Sailor Fire standing opposite to Sailor Ground. Storm could see the blind rage in Ground's eyes, but both she and Thunder could literally feel the Negaversal power emanating from Fire. Storm did feel sorry for her and also that she felt responsible to this mess, but with Thunder's help she steeled herself so she would be able to do her job. Sailor Storm adamantly decided that Sailor Fire, her long-time best friend, was now her enemy. After telling Thunderstorm to stay out of the fight, Sailor Storm jumped in next to Sailor Ground's side. Sailor Ground was already suffering from injuries, but was determined to fight to the death. During the battle, all three Senshi suffered burn injuries; Storm and Ground from Fire's attacks, and Fire with electrical burns from Storm's attacks. The battle wasn't strictly just magical attacks as they also got up-close and personal. Sailor Storm had the group in speed, but lacked in strength, Sailor Ground excelled in strength but was slower than the other two, while Sailor Fire was in the middle of the stats giving her the best edge against her opponents. However, she let that get to her head causing her to get sloppy. Not to mention, she was still pretty strung out from the other fights as she didn't have adequate time to rest. Finally, the time came. Sailor Fire made one simple mistake by hesitating, giving Storm the well-used chance to strike Fire with her new sword. Sailor Ground then moved in to attack Sailor Fire without mercy, and without resistance. After she was done, Sailor Fire was barely alive and barely standing while Sailor Storm and Sailor Ground stood beside each other, charged up their fists (Ground was right-handed while Storm was a southpaw), and struck Sailor Fire as hard as they could for the last time. The attack was too much for Fire to survive. Her body disintegrated before it hit the ground, evident that her body was controlled by the Negaverse.

Their victory was very short lived as a thin fire beam shot through Sailor Ground's body, killing her instantly. Sailor Storm would have been Firestorm's next target if it wasn't for Thunderstorm getting her out of the way. She expected him to take her out of the battle, but Thunderstorm had other plans. It was then when the rest of the Storms had shown up.

"Brother! Why did you deceive us? How could you turn against even your own brother,"Firestorm yelled.

"Sailor Storm," Thunderstorm said ignoring Firestorm.

"What is it, Thunderstorm," Sailor Storm asked.

"I know that you are probably thinking that I am wanting to take them on myself. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not. WE are going to take them on together because it is our destiny to do so."

Sailor Storm didn't say anything, but she cried tears of happiness and smiled since her husband wanted the both of them to do this together. After all, they wanted to be together literally all the time from now to forever. It was then that Thunderstorm finally turned to his brother.

"Firestorm, you have taken a new low using a dirty trick like that. You should also know that my destiny happened to be different path than the rest of you. My path lies with the defending of my newfound principles. I have never experienced love in my life until now. I am willing to defend that at all costs.

"Thunderstorm, are you meaning to say that you have completely defected to our enemy, and willing to fight against us for them," Rainstorm asked angrily.

"With my life," Thunderstorm simply answered.

"So be it, traitor!"

No more words were exchanged as the two forces immediately charged each other. Thunderstorm faced off with Firestorm and Rainstorm while Sailor Storm fought against Windstorm and Snowstorm. The battle lasted up to seven minutes until the Snowstorm was the first one killed. Rainstorm followed shortly thereafter. While Sailor Storm was then having her hands full with Windstorm, Thunderstorm and Firestorm were having a stand-off, seeing who would make the first move. Finally, both of them moved at the same time as dark blurs with the sounds of swords shattering against each other. Even though she was concentrating on her own battle, Sailor Storm could literally feel the dark power the two brothers were creating against each other. Storm's battle against Windstorm was a losing one however. Windstorm was more accurate and could use the wind to fly. Storm was lucky to get even a few hits in, but her opponent was still a little faster than her. Unfortunately, Sailor Storm was also showing signs of fatigue as Windstorm proved it by cutting her once on each arm. The wounds weren't deep or serious at all, but it shown that she was beginning to fall. It was time for one last blow. Windstorm landed on the ground and charged Sailor Storm, while Storm concentrated on focusing all of her power. At the last second, Sailor Storm counterattacked Windstorm by charging forward and releasing all of her built up power. The result was one she never expected to happen. Everything slowed down to crawl including herself, but the interesting thing was that Windstorm moved much slower than she did at that moment. She used this opportunity without thinking and fatally struck Windstorm with her sword while avoiding his Katana. Once she was out of the way, time returned to normal and Windstorm fell to ground dead before he exploded in white light. It was Sailor Storm's first Time Manipulation move.

After resting on her knees to recover, Storm looked around for Thunderstorm. What she found were two brothers, one fighting for love and justice and the other blinded by rage and hatred, fighting against each other in mid-air. Firestorm was using his fire element to make him lighter than air, while Thunderstorm used a more complicated method involving magnetism in the air and ground. It seemed impossible, but he was pulling it off. What scared Sailor Storm the most was the fact that both Thunderstorm and Firestorm's eyes were fully glowing their respective colors. It only made Firestorm look more evil, but Thunderstorm was now down right scary. The speeds they were fighting were also unimaginable. While Firestorm's body looked like a dark blur, Thunderstorm half of the time looked more like he was almost teleporting. All of sudden, they stopped fighting and landed with a 40 yard distance between each other. Sailor Storm was wondering why they stopped when the ground started shaking from under her. The ground suddenly "cracked" all over the place as streams of flame started ripping out of them. Storm was now surrounded by fire, preventing her from moving, when she noticed the sky suddenly clouded up and darkened. Soon after that, large bolts of lightning shot through the clouds threatening to hit the ground. It would be a normal thunderstorm without rain, except the lightning was everywhere in the sky. The thunder wasn't very loud, but it became a constant sound. Sailor Storm was both scared and enraptured by the power and beauty of what she was witnessing: the two last Storms calling on their elements for their assistance. It was then when she could finally hear them speaking.

"You should have never joined with them. This never would have happened," Firestorm yelled.

"You can't make me decide what I choose to do. I chose to follow my destiny knowing full well what would happen. I fell in love with Sailor Storm and I will be with her for the rest of eternity beyond my life's end," Thunderstorm returned.

"Then this the end for you, my brother."

"You don't have to do this. I'm now giving you one chance to surrender and see for yourself what I have experienced."

"I WILL NEVER BETRAY THE NEGAVERSE AS YOU HAVE! NOW DIE!"

"So be it," Thunderstorm mumbled.

Firestorm let out a battle cry as he charged Thunderstorm for the last time, using the fire he summoned to fuel his power to maximum. Thunderstorm charged Firestorm doing the same thing with his power. When the two reached each other, Thunderstorm suddenly "blinked"out of existence and reappeared five feet behind Firestorm with his sword dripping blood. Firestorm's sword was clean until his own blood started dripping on it. It was then that Firestorm's body glowed red where Thunderstorm had fatally struck him ten times while stopping time. Firestorm hit his knees before his body exploded in red light, causing his summoned element to disappear while Thunderstorm's followed shortly after. The Negaverse had finally been defeated with the cost of too much bloodshed.

* * *

All of the girls were feeling a large set of mixed emotions after hearing Kyle describe the events of his predecessors. It took them quite a while for it to all sink in before one of them finally spoke.

"From what you said Kyle, it sounded like they might have been better off had they not have the war in the first place," Ray said.

"That may be true, but if that was the case then I wouldn't be here, Ray," Kyle said.

"Did the Sailor Elements have anything to do with the Sailor Senshi of the Silver Millennium at all, even if they didn't exist at the same time," Luna asked.

"No. The Sailor Elements were not predecessors to the Sailor Senshi. It was one thing that I forgot to mention. When all of the Elements were killed including Sailor Fire, their powers were done away with in a certain manner so they could not reappear in the bodies of new girls. When they died, their powers died with them."

"Then how come Sailor Fire met the same fate?"

"Because Sailor Storm already knew that the Sailor Elements were finished for good. She knew that Sailor Fire had her powers set to permanently destroy the Elements. Plus, she didn't want to take a chance with Fire somehow showing up again. It still almost killed her having to destroy her best friend though."

"But everyone lived happily ever after, right," Serena asked.

Kyle just looked at her with a hard look, not answering her question.

"Right," Serena asked again though now worry and fear crossed her face.

"I have a feeling that wasn't the end of it. Is it, Kyle," Zeus asked.

"No. It wasn't," Kyle slowly said after shaking his head.

* * *

Thunderstorm and Sailor Storm quietly celebrated their victory by resting with each other for a few hours. However, it seemed that the news of the entire recent ordeal had spread throughout Sailor Storm's home solar system, the rest of Universe, and throughout the Negaverse as well. Unfortunately, they concentrated on the events of Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm falling in love as well as Thunderstorm defecting to the Universe. The entire Universe was now after Sailor Storm's head for conspiring with the enemy, while the entire Negaverse wanted Thunderstorm destroyed for defying and humiliating them. They knew that they didn't have very long to be discovered by both factions.

"I guess our victory was short lived," Thunderstorm said.

"It's like we weren't meant to live in peace, but always at war. Is that our purpose in life," Sailor Storm asked.

"It seems so."

"I can't believe you said that. I can't believe that it's true. Is this all what we are? Just soldiers who cannot exist unless they are constantly fighting," Storm emotionally asked.

"Sailor Storm, listen to me. I've learned that my destiny has led me to you, to love you and to fight for the Universe in hopes of living in peace. This is where our destiny begins; with two choices."

"What choices?"

"One, we go to war against the Universe and Negaverse in which we might accomplish the two to be in peace with each other, but at the cost of so many lives."

"Or," Storm asked.

"Or we guarantee the peace between the Universe and Negaverse... by going to war with each other."

Sailor Storm just stares at him with shock plastered all over her face.

"You.. don't mean-."

"I mean we kill each other so they can't destroy our love. So that we can be together for the rest of eternity. And should we ever rise again, I will search endlessly to find you again," Thunderstorm said with difficulty.

"Thunderstorm," Sailor Storm said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I love you so much, and I will promise that I will search for you just as hard shall we ever rise again. Nothing will ever keep us apart. Nothing."

"I love you, Sailor Storm."

"I love you, Thunderstorm."

Both of the lovers had charged each other blindingly fast. They ended up kissing each other as hard and passionately as they can. However, they had also had their swords drawn and ran through the other's abdomen. Sailor Storm's wound started glowing red as Thunderstorm's was glowing white, and they pulled out their swords at the same time and threw them away. The two ill-fated lovers started collapsing as their kiss ended, proving that their wounds were indeed fatal. It wasn't much of war for they wanted it to be quick and as painless as possible. The bodies of Thunderstorm and Sailor Storm had collapsed and were laying on their backs. Even though they were now dead, they still had one hand joining the other's hand and they were not letting go. When they died, their souls had lifted from their bodies and joined as one before disappearing altogether. This entire set of events, fortunately, were witnessed by a collaboration of Universe and Negaverse soldiers who were to surprise attack the two "traitors." However as it turns out, their sacrifice had shown them that the two would rather kill themselves to ensure lasting peace than to stay alive and make so many more sacrifices for the same goal. The soldiers had then honored the dead, and returned to their commanders to report what they have seen. It was soon after when the Universe and Negaverse had celebrated peace between the two dimensions, as well as mourn for their losses.

* * *

"...and that's all I can remember," Kyle concluded.

Kyle had finally finished his story, and again the room was dead quiet. However, the change made from before was that only Artemis and Zeus had dry eyes. All of the girls were pretty much silently crying while Kyle was borderline to having tears coming down his face. He managed to fight them back eventually and waited for the girls to calm down.

"It's too hard to believe it. How could they be traitors if they won the war to ensure love and justice in the Universe," Serena shakily asked.

"All people, no matter what timeline, have the tendency to make mistakes in their lives. It's our way; human nature," Luna said.

"Their love for each other was so powerful that they would rather die together so their souls would stay together, rather than fight and risk the chance of them drifting apart. It's so romantic," Lita said.

"I can't argue with that, nor could I have said it better myself," Mina said.

"Kyle, I take it that when Sailor Storm received her sword, it is the same one that you use as Sailor Storm. Am I correct," Amy asked.

"Yes, I have the same swords for both Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm," Kyle said.

"What were Sailor Storm's powers when she was Sailor Lightning as well?"

"Sailor Lightning had only her elemental attack and her hand-to-hand fighting. When she became Sailor Storm, her sword was added to her attacks, allowing her to power it with lightning to come up with more combinations."

"If that's the case, then where did Sailor Storm acquire her guns and the ability to use her tiara as weapon?"

Kyle paused for second.

"I don't know. I do know that she couldn't have gotten them before she died though," Kyle said with his expression matching his answer.

"There are still a number of things we don't know about both Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm. However, I'm afraid that we will have to cover them at a later time when we have the information available," Zeus said.

"Hmm..," Artemis said concentrating.

"What is it, Artemis," Luna asked.

"I don't know. Something I sort of remember during the Silver Millennium, but I can't recall what it was," Artemis replied.

"Hopefully, things will become clear later on."

"I hope so. Thank you all for your time. Unless there happens to be something else to discuss, I believe this meeting might be over," Kyle said.

"There isn't anything else. We gladly appreciated your story and your time as well, Kyle," Luna said as everyone was getting up to leave.

Kyle was making his way down the steps of the temple when someone behind him called out.

"Kyle. Wait," Lita said.

Kyle stopped and turned around to look up at her.

"What is it," Kyle asked.

"I've been meaning to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what?"

"Ever since you had first shown up, I've been jealous of your powers. At the time, my lightning attacks were so weak while yours was so dominating. I couldn't help but feel deep anger, especially when I found out that the new Sailor Senshi was you. I'm very sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. My honor depends on it."

"You admitted that you felt jealous over me and realized your mistake. It happens all the time. Nevertheless, I humbly accept your apology, Lita."

"Thank you, Kairu-kun," Lita said while bowing at the waist.

"Huh," Kyle asked.

"Oh. Kairu is your name in Japanese, Kyle."

"No. I mean the other part '-kun' that you said after my name."

"It's an honorific. Japanese males are either normally addressed as 'san' or 'kun'; San is simply a common honorific given to address people we don't know, while Kun is given to males whom we have grown more accustomed to. Actually, they're more complicated than that, but that's them in a nutshell," Lita said while fidgeting.

"Okay. Thank you for the explanation," Kyle said while bowing. "I wonder why she's fidgeting like that," Kyle thought.

"Oh. The pleasure is mine," Lita said returning the bow.

"I'll see ya later then."

"Okay. Bye, Kyle."

Kyle waved his right hand once while still walking down the stairs.

* * *

Later, the part of the city where Neflyte was ordered by Queen Beryl to attack is now under chaos. A quarter of the people were citizens trying to get away from the youma, another quarter wearing black (cops) were trying to fight it off, while the other half consisted of both citizen and police who already had their life essences sucked out. The cops were fighting at the best of their ability including the SWAT team that was called in, but all their efforts were for naught as the youma managed to retrieve more life essences than its required amount. When there was only ten humans left, Neflyte called back the youma from the girl it was inhabiting and dissappeared back to the Negaverse. The ten humans that were left went to get help when the rest of the police force and medics arrived to make sure everyone was still alive. Luckilly, no one had died nor did they suffer permanent damage, but there was no force available that was able to stop the monster. The reason was because the Sailor Senshi were in Japan. The city that was just attacked was Kyle's hometown.

**A/N: **I do hope that shines some light on Sailor Storm's past. Of course, it doesn't explain Kyle's entire past because I'm not ready to write down that information... yet. I have to write down certain events before I can explain everything. It'll take time, but everything will be revealed before the end of the story. I promise.

**pscycogirl234:** I appreciate your patience and I hope your waiting has paid off

**wwe wraith**, **guardian knight**, and **Dark-Magician-41:** I do hope that you have all had patience with me as well. I highly apologize for not replying to your reviews. I have no excuse for it, but I will be trying to correct my mistakes, including this one. Thank you for your attention.


	8. Some People Stay, Others Don't Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 8: Some People Stay, Others Don't  
Part 1**

Sailor Pluto, or Trista when untransformed, was patiently waiting for the Time Gates to work again like they used to. It was before Kyle had arrived in Japan when Pluto's ability to see the future was hindered. After she had explained the situation to the Inner Senshi that day, she went to check on Amara and Michelle, or Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune respectively, and see how they were holding up. After they had moved out of Tokyo, the Inners almost literally forgot about them. Pluto had also found out that Hotaru had been living with them since the incident with Pharaoh 99. She was also amazed at her miraculous aging. Hotaru was almost 12 years old now compared to her rebirth almost a year ago. Now presently, Pluto had been looking over the Inner Sailor Senshi, along with the enigmatic Sailor Storm, and checking their progress. She knew somehow that Queen Beryl had been resurrected if they were fighting Jedite, but since he was killed by Sailor Moon with the help of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and now a MALE Sailor Storm, there had been absolutely no attacks from the Negaverse since. It has been 1 month and 9 days since that day. She was about to start looking around different places of the Earth when finally the Time Gates allowed her to see Crystal Tokyo again. However, what she saw had made her gasp.

* * *

After the defeat of Jedite, everything had just really slowed down. There were no more youma attacks from the Negaverse, which first made the Sailor Senshi a bit anxious for action because their days were very slowly ticking by the first few weeks. However as the weeks passed by with no disturbance in the city of Tokyo, everyone just returned to their normal routine. Kyle, unfortunately, wasn't exactly too thrilled with the idea, but he was willing to take things at a slower pace for a change. After the couple of months he spent in Japan, he was nearing the end of the school year and his graduation day. However, he didn't know what to do in the Japanese High School Graduation Ceremony, so he opted to have his diploma just mailed to him.

Kyle was quite happy with his accomplishments over the past couple of months. They included the time he arrived as Sailor Storm, making friends very easily with the Inner Sailor Senshi (he hasn't met up with any of the Outers yet), the clearing of Sailor Storm's past, the gaining of his new forms as Thunderstorm and the male version of Sailor Storm, the defeat of Jedite, and keeping the fact that he can now change into a girl completely secret from the girls for the last month and a half. Speaking of which, he never used it since he tested the transformation the day he explained his past to the others. However, all of this is bound not too last.

One day, Kyle was walking home from school when something all of a sudden attacked him from behind.

"HI, KYLE," Serena yelled as she jumped onto his back.

"Jeez, Serena. You almost scared me to death," Kyle said looking back.

"Sorry," Serena said after climbing back down with a big smile on her face.

"What's got you in so much of a good mood?"

"A new plaza has opened up with several cool stores today. Me and the girls are about to go there. Wanna come?"

_"Shopping with five teenage girls? Oh, God. I can see it now,"_ Kyle thought with dread._ "I've got to figure a way out of it carefully."_

"I'm sorry, Serena, but I don't think I can make it. I have some important paperwork I need to fill out at home and I'm afraid it's going to take all day," Kyle lied.

_"Ugh. Paperwork. I hate that stuff, let alone the word,"_ Kyle thought.

"Aw. Come on. You never do anything fun with us ever since you got here. Lighten up a bit. Who knows? This might actually be really fun for you if you let it be," Serena pleaded while still smiling.

_"Damn. She challenged me! Come up with something fast, Kyle. Come on,"_ Kyle thought.

"Well, I'll tell you what. I'll see what I can do when I get some of it done. How's that sound," Kyle asked secretly hoping this works.

"Mmm... Okay. We'll see you when you get there then. Bye, Kyle," Serena said waving.

Kyle was about to turn around when he saw Serena trip and fall. He would have stopped her from falling, but he was too much in a public place.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

"Heh. Heh. Yeah, I'm okay. That happens a lot anyway," Serena laughed as she picked herself up and dusted off her uniform. She yelled "See you later" as she ran off again.

Kyle turned back around and headed home. When he got there and closed the door, he was then confronted by Zeus.

"So please give me a good reason as to why you had to lie like that to Serena," Zeus said.

"Why? Were you spying on me again," Kyle asked.

"Kyle, we've been here for several months now. You're almost out of school and you haven't attempted to make friends ever since we got here. Those girls are the only friends you have right now and you're treating them as just teammates."

"I'm just not interested in what they like to do for fun. If I went with them right now, I'd be stuck with a bunch of girls who want to visit at least every clothing store they see. Not to mention, I would be way out of place, especially if they go into the underwear section and drag me along with them. Then I'll be no different than any other pervert that does that same stuff for fun."

"Uh, Kyle. Last time I checked, you're now able to turn into a girl. It's not like you HAVE to go as a guy."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to go, Zeus. I've got better things to do with my time."

"Oh yeah? Like what exactly?"

Kyle couldn't come up with anything to say, and just looked away. He knew Zeus had him cornered. Zeus, after not getting an answer, just sighed.

"I see. Look. I can't order you around like an officer, so go do what you want. But whatever you do, go as a girl. You've got the ability, so you might as well use it and GET used to it. I've taken the liberty to get your girl-side some new clothes. DO NOT throw them away. I realize that you have never used that ability of yours since you've got it, but it doesn't mean that you will never use it in your life. At least this way, you'll have clothes to blend in. Besides, I really do think they fit your profile. Once you're dressed, I would like to see you out in town instead of in here. But again, that's up to you."

With that said, Zeus left Kyle alone, so Kyle can think about what he just told him. He was thinking over everything that was said to him and was taking it to heart. Had he been that much of a loner since he arrived? Was he truly hurting the girls' feelings because they wanted him to hang out with them while he didn't? These questions were ones that Kyle couldn't truly answer, but he felt like somehow the monsters they are, or in this case were, fighting are almost impossible to defeat because of him being here. He didn't know if that was true or not either. Everything was just too confusing right now. Zeus was right. He did need to start taking some time off. Then Kyle remembered what the last thing Zeus said was. He thought about it for a second, before silently saying "what the hell."

Kyle went up to his room on the second floor and dropped his stuff off when he saw three boxes on his bed. He opened one to find a simple pair of black shoes sized for Tera's feet. The next box contained a white short-sleeved blouse, a black vest, and a black mini skirt. Kyle suddenly had a chilling feeling when he deducted what was in the last box after seeing the contents of the first two. Unfortunately, his deductions were accurately correct. The last box contained white lingerie, which he was embarrassed to pull out of the box in case someone could see him.

_"God, I hate this. I still say this a curse, not an ability. But like he said, there is going to be chance I'll need it, so I might as well get used to it,"_ Kyle thought.

The rarely used button on his watch was finally pressed after all this time, changing Kyle into Tera. Again, her clothes stayed the same, but her underwear had changed as it did before. She closed all of the windows and blinds to make sure there was no possibility for any peepers to see her. She slowly took off her clothes and stood in her underwear. Tera was already blushing like a tomato, but she willed herself to continue forward. She went through the lingerie-filled box finding two matching sets. At first, she didn't know how to put this stuff on, let alone take it off, but in the back of her mind, she somehow knew as she closed her eyes. She was determined NOT to look as she took off the underwear she was wearing now. The bra and panties were switched out as quickly, yet as careful possible before Tera dared to reopen her eyes. Everything else had continued more smoothly. Tera was now wearing her new clothes with white stockings under the just over knee-length skirt while she put on her black shoes. The shoes looked like heels with straps tying to her ankle, but the heel was thick and around 1 to 2 inches high for easy running. Zeus may have had some perverted moments, but Tera had to admit that he did an excellent job picking her clothes. The stockings she wasn't so sure about, but the rest were definitely designed for possible fighting situations. With that in mind, Tera took her first step out of the door and into the real world.

* * *

Serena met up with the others after changing out of her uniform. They asked her if she had talked to Kyle about joining them to go shopping and to hang out.

"I'm sorry, guys. But I don't think he's going to show up again," Serena said a little sad.

All of the girls groaned at the same time.

"This is like the eighth time he said no. I thought all of us were friends," Ray said.

"Maybe he is too embarrassed to be seen with us. I think it is normal for boys at his age," Amy said.

"I think he's just shy. We probably just need to get his confidence up. I mean, come on. Other guys would be envious of Kyle if he hung out with five beautiful girls like us," Mina said.

"That's probably not it. I just think he needs some time to himself," Serena said quietly.

"That's what you ALWAYS say, Meatball Head. When are you going to learn that he's most likely not going to come out of the funk he's in and that we have to help him out of it," Ray exclaimed.

"I don't know, Ray. I think he'll be able to work things out. I can feel it. I don't know why, but I can somehow feel his pain more than any other person in this world. It's scary," Serena said shakingly.

"You don't have to be scared, Serena. We're all here for you. And we, as a team, are going to help out Kyle as much as we can. But if we're going to catch those sales, we better go now," Lita said.

"You're right. Let's go," Serena said perking up quickly.

_"Kyle, I do hope everything's all right,"_ Serena thought as they left the temple for the bus stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tera had decided to fool around a bit. She got on a city bus and sat down in one of the seats. It was at this time when she could "feel" someone staring at her and possibly undress her with his, or her, eyes. However, Tera knew that she was quite capable of taking control of whatever situation arose. She was an untransformed Sailor Element, but it did not mean that she was at all defenseless. She may be feminine subconsciously, but her still masculine conscious brain had full control. She looked around to see who was staring at her. Turns out, it was a Tokyo businessman. The common pervert. She just narrowed her eyes and stared back trying to make his blood drop to absolute zero on the Kelvin scale. It didn't reach that far down, but his blood ran colder than 0 degrees Centigrade (Celsius; I like calling it Centigrade instead) as soon as he saw the complete lack of fear and the fullness of dark rage behind the girl's eyes. He paled and quickly looked away, but he saw her smirk as soon as he did. Tera decided to get off at a random bus stop in the shopping district. Little did she know that she just got off at the new indoor plaza the Senshi were at.

Tera couldn't have gotten past five shops before being almost literally dragged into one. It was, in a nutshell, a salon. The thing is, it offered virtually everything for both guys and girls; hair cuts, hair styling, manicures, pedicures, makeup along with lessons for them, tanning, and massage therapy to top it off. Normally, there would be no way to fit all of this in a regular Asian store, but the entire salon took up five floors for each major section. Tera, being the 50th customer they have had since opening, got the royal treatment. She opted for her hairstyle to remain the same, but her hair was expertly washed and conditioned, her nails on both her hands and feet were polished in candy apple red, her face was expertly done in makeup highlighting her face perfectly, was given a full makeup kit, fingernail, toenail and hair care products for free, and opted for a shoulder massage instead of a full body. Tera walked out feeling totally refreshed while toting small yet full bag in her left hand. No more than seven steps further was when she was pulled into a purse store. Tera sort of cringed at this, so she picked a black leather purse to hopefully get out of the store as quickly as possible. The move worked, and Tera proceeded down further into the plaza with her purse on her left arm. She immediately put her wallet, which she just held onto before, into it as well as some the small products from the salon. It was at this point that Tera decided to throw caution at the wind, and walked into a fully furnished clothing store.

Serena and Lita were busy looking at different outfits when Ray and Mina came up to them wearing clothes that they're testing. Ray's was approved while Mina didn't look all that good in dark green. While she went to change back, Ray looked at the price tag and her eyes bugged out.

"There's no way I can afford this. It doesn't look that expensive," Ray exclaimed quietly about the red and purple floor-length dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, but Ray, it's so you," Serena said.

"Don't worry about it. Just throw caution at the wind this once," Lita said.

"No, that's okay. I can find something else. Besides, I think the sleeves are too snug," Ray said while returning to the fitting room.

Mina walked back out wearing virtually the same jumper set, but in orange and blue this time. Serena and Lita were about to give their opinions when Mina spotted someone entering the store.

"I don't believe it," Mina uttered.

"What is it, Mina," Serena asked, but Mina just stared past them.

"Mina. Helloooo," Serena asked again waving a hand in her face while Lita turned around to see what Mina was looking at.

"Whoa. Serena, I don't know how, but that girl who just walked in almost looks exactly like you," Lita said with a shocked look on her face.

"Huh" was all Serena could ask as she turned around to see what Lita was talking about. She now saw a very beautiful girl with long dark brown hair in a high ponytail, deep blue eyes, and an expertly made face that almost matched Princess Serena's face perfectly. It was absolutely impossible, for Serena was undoubtedly proven to be the Moon Princess. Nevertheless, they needed Amy to help figure out what was going on. They all, but Mina, had returned the clothes they were deciding on while Mina paid for hers, and they all exited the store without getting spotted by the girl. The four Senshi found Amy in a GNC store looking at herbs for her mother. They told her that they needed her to use the Mercury computer to figure out something. Amy was about to reject when she was told that it was an emergency. Amy complied and bought the herbs she needed before they left to return to the clothing store. It took them almost ten minutes to find Amy and get back while the girl in question had bought two sleeveless knee-length dresses, one in black and the other in white. She was standing in the middle of the Plaza looking at something further down when someone sort of rammed into the back of her. Amy had just managed to save her image for processing later just before it happened.

Tera had just found two dresses that piqued her interest. They were the right size as well and would look perfectly on her. She had to buy new lingerie for the black one, but she decided to tackle that challenge after she got home. She was about to find a food vendor when she saw something that caught her eye in front of her.

_"I don't believe it. Is that Melvin? What the hell is he staring at to make him blush and look like a total goofball,"_ Tera thought.

She followed his eyes as best as she could and stopped at a certain store. She went ahead and double checked to see if she was mistaken, but she wasn't. Melvin was staring at a lingerie store, more specifically a Frederick's of Hollywood store.

_"Oh my God. What a perverted nerd. Oh, if only Molly could see him like that right now-,"_ Tera thought slowly smirking at the idea of Molly bashing Melvin with a mallet, until...

"WHAT THE," Tera openly exclaimed in English.

Molly appeared right behind him, saw what he was looking at, SMILED, and pulled him into the store! No sign of argument at all.

"That lucky bastard," Tera said to herself in English as well.

If she wasn't concentrating on Molly and Melvin in front of her, she might have noticed all of the Senshi now looking at her. That was when someone just rammed her from behind. Her bags were in her right hand this time, but her purse was pulled off of her left.

"HEY YOU! STOP," Tera yelled at the thief.

The five girls saw what had just happened and were about to make a move, when as it turns out that they didn't need to. Tera ran after the thief, jumped into the air, and kicked him in the back as he was running away. Tera landed on her feet while the thief got knocked down to his knees dropping the purse in front of him. It was about twenty feet away as he got back up and ran towards it, but Tera had already executed a side kick that landed on the right side of his head, which threw him to the ground and knocked him out. She was immediately applauded by everyone around her. She stepped on the unconscious guy and picked up her purse, finding it undamaged due to it being made out of real leather. It was then when she was approached by five very familiar looking girls. Recognizing them, she almost paled. It was her luck that they didn't recognize her.

"Hey. Are you okay," Lita asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. A little startled, but I'll be okay," Tera managed to easily say.

"That's good. It can get pretty dangerous for a girl who's alone, but if you like to join us, we can make sure that it doesn't happen again to you," Serena said.

Tera probably knew where this was going, but she remembered what Zeus said about she treated them before. It was time to start making it up.

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea. Thank you," Tera said.

"Great."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. My name is Tera Leslie."

"My name is Serena Tsukino. It's nice to meet you, Tera."

"My name is Amy Mizuno. Nice to meet you as well," Amy introduced.

"My name's Ray Hino. Likewise," Ray said.

"I'm Lita Kino. Those were some pretty moves you did," Lita said.

"And I'm Mina Aino," Mina introduced lastly.

"It's nice to meet you all," Tera said.

"Say. We were about to go and get ourselves some ice cream. Would you like to join us," Serena asked.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble," Tera started.

Serena was about to say that it wasn't any trouble, but she didn't get the chance to as a screaming girl was suddenly heard. Then several more girls screamed out. Whatever it was, it was getting closer to them fast.

"We have to get out of here now," Amy yelled.

"Tera, find a place to hide and stay there until it's safe," Ray yelled.

Tera already knew what was going on, but she needed to act like she had no idea.

"Why? What's going on," Tera asked.

"Just find a good place to hide. A monster is coming. Please, GO," Serena yelled.

Tera nodded once before dashing off into an alleyway. The girls went into an alley further down to allow adequate time to transform. Tera figured this was a good chance to tell Serena that he, as Kyle, was sorry and that he was on his way here when the youma attacked. That is, if Tera had NOT forgotten her Star Crystal back home. She started to panic, not knowing what to do. It was at this point when the previous Sailor Storm spoke to her, reminding her that Sailor Lightning used a henshin wand when she was alive. Tera held out her right hand and imagined a henshin wand appearing in it. Sure enough, a gold and silver henshin wand, with a five-star head, two X-crossed lightning bolts in a circle in the middle of the star, and a transparent blue handle with a single lightning arc dancing in it, flipped out of subspace and into her hand. Tera held it up and yelled "Lightning Star Power," hoping it would work.

Lightning fired out of the star in all directions and had covered Tera, starting the transformation sequence. In just five seconds, Tera became Sailor Storm successfully.

"What luck. I wonder if this works on my other form," Storm said to herself.

"Lightning Powerstar Transform," Storm yelled holding up the wand again.

Unfortunately, nothing happened this time. The henshin wand didn't recognize her other forms and apparently was to be used in emergencies like this. Sailor Storm, after quickly going through that, had jumped up from the alley to the roof heading towards the disturbance. It only took her a couple of seconds to locate... it. Whatever it was, the youma was small, about the size of a tea kettle. Funny thing was that it looked more human than anything else, more specifically like an old man. She suddenly felt chills running down her spine. She jumped down into the plaza to get his attention.

"Hey, you! How dare you attack innocent girls like that," Storm yelled.

Well..., she got his attention alright. As it turns out, the youma was NOT a youma at all. Instead, it WAS an old man. A very short and bald (except for the white hair on the sides of his head and a split off mustache) old man who suddenly had hearts coming out of his eyes while suddenly staring at Sailor Storm, and was now flying towards her while only yelling two words.

"HEELLLOOOOO, NUURRRSSSSEEE," the old man yelled with tongue out.

Sailor Storm could do the only she could do. She screamed as the old man latched onto her breasts and stuck there squeezing them. The other Sailor Senshi made it to the area when the old man attacked Sailor Storm.

"Sailor Storm," they yell in unison.

Storm, unfortunately, was too stunned to answer, but in a split second she gained absolute anger and rage. Suddenly, Storm started slamming her fists alternately into the man's head as fast as she could. Her hands and arms resembled two high speed jackhammers. After three seconds, the old man fell off and stumbled around a bit before regaining his bearings. Storm was clutching her chest with one arm, trying to breathe out the flush that filled her face.

"You... Dirty Old Man," Storm seethed out through clenched teeth.

"Well, whaddya know. You're one of them Sailor Senshi. WHOO HOO! You're even prettier in person," the old man laughed.

"DIE!"

Storm lunged at him head on, but the old man simply dodged out of the way to latch onto Sailor Mercury who was also too stunned to move. Fortunately, Storm managed to think clearly again and zipped right behind him and slammed her elbow on top of his head. The old man was about to get back up when Storm kicked him away. His body was now embedded into a wall 40 yards away, but he managed to easily get out. His lust-filled eyes however were now filled with seriousness instead.

"So you wanna play serious, huh? Very well. I didn't want to use this on an unknown opponent, but you've left me no choice. HAPPO FIRE BURST," the old man yelled.

With that, he threw what would normally look like fire-cracker ball at Sailor Storm who was already charging him. The ball would have made contact just before it exploded if Storm didn't use her speed to sneak behind him. The ball exploded with a force of almost twice of a hand grenade, but without shrapnel. The force only knocked some of the girls of their feet. The old man expected to see Storm in front of him, until he heard "Lightning Storm" being yelled behind him. The only things he could was turn his head around and say "huh." Storm's attack slammed him into the dying embers of the explosion, but she kicked him into the air before he stopped rolling. His unconscious and seriously injured body had reached 150 feet in the air before it descended back to Earth. In the meantime, Storm had grabbed her sword with a metal scabbard attached. A black harness had suddenly appeared on her uniform that held both the scabbard and her guns as they were all now visible to the naked eye. Normally, they would be in a state of fourth dimension and wouldn't be seen until Sailor Storm used either weapon. Storm de-attaching the scabbard from the harness caused the field to deactivate. Storm held the covered sword in both hands towards her right and stood under the falling body. As she held the sword as a baseball bat, she charged it with as much of her power as she can. Once the body was in place, she started swinging with a battle cry.

"ROT IN HELL!"

Sailor Storm hit the old man as hard as she could, which caused his body to travel up into the sky at a velocity of MACH 15. Once his body was no longer visible, Sailor Storm heaved like she had just ran 17 miles. She started somewhat calming down after a around 25 seconds.

"Uh... Sailor Storm? Are you okay," Moon asked.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Storm said just before jumping out of sight.

"Sailor Storm! Wait!"

But Sailor Moon's cry was too late to catch her. Sailor Storm found the same alley she transformed in after resetting her sword, grabbed her stuff, and hightailed it back home. She burst through the front door, de-transformed while hauling up the stairs, threw her stuff onto the bed, and threw herself into the bathroom in front of the toilet and retched her guts out. She was pretty much finished when Zeus had shown up behind her, wanting to know the situation.

"Kyle, I mean Tera, what's going on? You just tore through this house from the door to here in less than five seconds," Zeus said.

"Ugh. You... don't wanna know, Zeus. Trust me," Tera said spitting out her mouth.

"Well, did you at least have a good time before it happened?"

"You know, honestly, I actually did have a nice time, except for my purse getting stolen."

"So... that's what happened," Zeus asked with a sarcastic look on his face.

"No, that was nothing compared to what actually happened. I'd rather not talk about it," Tera said while she got up, flushed the toilet, and started cleaning up.

"Okay. Well, your Mom called and left a message on the answering machine. She wants you to call her back immediately."

"What? My Mom," Tera asked turning from the mirror.

Sailor Pluto had just managed to regain her ability to observe the Time Gates into the future like before. She immediately used it to check on the status of Crystal Tokyo. But what she saw made her gasp out loud. There was Crystal Tokyo just as it was before, except it was now much bigger. The shape of the future kingdom was a five-star, but now that star has not grown any bigger. It instead became the center of ANOTHER five-star rotated the other way. However, the original Crystal Tokyo was to look right side up from North to South. This new one was facing the same way, with the original star in the center now rotated upside down. Pluto manipulated the gates to figure out what had happened, but all she was able to find was that the original Crystal Tokyo still stood until the attack from Prince Diamond of the Negamoon. After the attack, however, was when the city was not only restored, but was now this new size. While observing it, she noticed something else that had caught her eye. The Moon Palace was restored to its former glory, but was now used as a monument to remember those who had died during the fall of the Silver Millennium. The Crystal Fortress behind it resembled the Crystal Tokyo Royal Palace in size and general shape, but the star layout had eight arms instead of four. The Crystal Fortress also housed defensive weaponry should another attack occur like before. The problem is that Sailor Pluto knows for a fact that this should NOT happen. Something did change the timeline, most likely for the better. Whether the reason was good or bad however, she needed to know how it happened and why.

_To Be Continued... _

* * *

**A/N:** This used to be a regular chapter, but I felt it needed breaking up into two parts to set the stage for the next part. The next chapter will most likely be longer than this one, but this was a good spot to stop for now. I'm glad that I managed to get this story updated about the same speed as I did before. I kind of went a little too far into the feminine world, especially with the clothes, but I knew it was necessary. Otherwise, this story would seem more half-assed instead. I've decided to go ahead and incorporate the Sailor Stars series into the story, but I will be concentrating only on my character as he will have nothing to do with it. You'll find out why in the second part. It also has to do with the fact that I know absolutely nothing about the last series. The next chapter will set up events for this story to go around it instead. One other thing. Can anyone guess who the old man is near the end of this chapter? If you guess correctly, then you will know where this story is about to go. However, this isn't where Sailor Storm is going to be until the Sailor Galaxia incident is over. It's more like an off-to-the-side appearance instead. Anyway, that's all I have for now. Catch ya later.

**Psycogirl234:** I hope you didn't have to wait long this time. I don't know how you would feel about Kyle now, but don't worry too much about it. He'll learn to get used to it quickly. I hope everything's going okay for you as well.


	9. Some People Stay, Others Don't Pt 2

**Fenris and Cerebus: **To answer your question simply, Zeus is somewhat perverted because he finds a little amusement in torturing Sailor Storm about. However, he used Kyle's computer and inputted the information he had of Sailor Storm, which included exact measurements from all sides of her body. He used the information to find Tera's sizes. This will pretty much be the last time Zeus will act perverted; I think.

**Wolfy:** I'm very glad to hear that I managed to re-inspire you to read stories on FanFiction again. Thank you very much for your compliments. And thanks for the "plushie."

**-chiksta-:** I'm sorry if these chapters do seem long to you, but I'm afraid that's how I write. Still, I'm very appreciative of your compliments as well. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Note:** Text in italics are Kyle's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 9: Some People Stay, Others Don't  
Part 2**

Serena and the others, having just witnessed the odd occurrence, have decided to de-transform and continue their day at the mall. They were all a bit happier knowing that Kyle did at least show up as quickly as he did, but they felt even more sorry for him due to what he had went through while fighting that old pervert.

"Hey, Serena. Cheer up a little. At least Kyle did try to make it," Lita said.

"I know, Lita. But I was hoping that he would stay and hang out with us. If only it wasn't for that ugly old man," Serena said.

Those last words made the other four girls visibly shudder. Even Amy shuddered as well, except she was the only one who didn't make a sound.

"Don't talk about that pervert, Meatball Head. Just thinking about it gives me the creeps," Ray said.

"That's not all. Has anyone seen where Tera had ran off to," Serena asked, to which everyone shook their head no.

"I haven't seen her since we hid to transform," Lita said.

"Oh I hope she's alright. She seemed like an interesting girl-," Mina started saying until she noticed Serena looking pale and started to waver. "SERENA, WHAT'S WRONG?"

"I feel... like I'm... about... to," Serena started but could never finish.

Serena instantly threw a hand over her mouth and made a beeline to the girl's bathroom. The others could easily hear the sounds of Serena's digestive system going in full reverse. After waiting for a few minutes, they entered the bathroom after the sounds died down.

"Serena, are you okay," Mina asked.

"Yeah. I'm starting to feel better now," Serena said while on the floor pushing her head up from the toilet.

"Do you want us to take you home," Lita asked.

"No, I'm alright now," Serena answered as the color in her face returned.

"Alright. Just don't scare us like that again, Serena," Ray said.

"Aww. Ray, I didn't know you cared about me," Serena said looking glum.

"Don't push it, Meatball Head," Ray mumbled.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything. Now let's see if we can find Tera," Ray said hoping to actually avoid anymore conflict.

"Oh alright," Serena said.

The girls searched up and down the plaza for around 15 minutes, yet they couldn't find any trace of her. Now they were hoping that she just went home and had managed to arrive there safe. It was at that point when Amy remembered that she had managed to get information on her earlier. She had her Mercury Computer run through the information she had obtained on Tera and was quickly given the results.

"Guys," Amy asked.

"What is it, Amy," Serena asked with the others looking at Amy.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I have managed to get the results of the scans I did on Tera."

"And...," Lita inquired.

"And I think that we should head back to the Temple so I can tell everyone in private."

"I think Luna and Artemis are still there," Ray said.

"Okay, then. Let's go," Serena said.

"But what about the sales," Mina asked.

"Sales come and go. This is more important."

With that said, Serena and the girls left the plaza to return to the temple, hoping to get there and find out what was going on before dark.

* * *

Zeus was waiting in the living room after Tera threw him out, literally. Apparently, she didn't want him spying on her when she changed clothes and transformed back into her male self. He was rubbing his head when Kyle walked down from the stairs and proceeded towards the main phone. He was lucky to pick up an international call card while he was visiting an American Navy store. He followed the instructions and dialed the number to his parent's house.

Over in the U.S., the phones inside the demi-mansion of the Rayden family started going off. Due to Bill being away on a business trip, Sharon had answered the phone. Fortunately for her, she was already up waiting for her son to call due to the fact it was around 3:30 in the morning. When she picked up the phone, she was rewarded with Kyle on the other end of the line.

"Hello," Sharon said.

"Hi, mom," Kyle said.

"Hi, Kyle. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Good. I was hoping you would call back this soon."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well... I don't know how to say this, so I'll go ahead and say it. We're having some big problems down here. There's been monster attacks reported all over the city since the past month and they've been getting worse. The city isn't safe anymore."

The words "monster attacks" had made Kyle suddenly stiffen up. He now knew why Juuban hasn't been under attack for so long. The damn Negaverse was now attacking his home. But why was his mother calling him about this? Kyle now had to be careful of what he says and how he says it. He had to act like he was NOT Sailor Storm.

"Isn't there anything the Police can do," Kyle asked.

"No, not even the Army can do anything to stop them completely anymore. The city is under Martial Law and it has been working up until now. Their weapons no longer have any effect against them. Kyle, ever since Sailor Storm left, this city has gone straight to hell."

"_Something doesn't smell right about this,"_ Kyle thought. "But there must be something the government can do."

"The government can't do anything anymore short of nuking the city. However, WE can."

"_Now what is she talking about? What are you letting on, Mom? Why am I feeling sick to my stomach?"_

"Actually, Kyle, it's YOU who we need right now. The entire city needs you right now."

"Wh.. What are you talking about?"

"You're Sailor Storm."

"_WHAT THE! HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW THAT!"_

Kyle just stood there with a shocked look on his face and almost dropped the phone. Both he and Zeus were now sweating. Even though Zeus couldn't hear the entire conversation, he heard enough. Kyle's mother knew exactly who he is.

"I take it from your silence that you are Sailor Storm, Kyle."

"How? How did you know?"

"When you left for school in Japan, I had a funny feeling that this was actually in desperation. Also when you left, Sailor Storm disappeared pretty much at the same time. I managed to put two and two together and I also used my mother's intuition."

A moment passes...

"So what is it that you need for me to do?"

"Come home as soon as you can to help this city return back to the way it was. We're still managing to hold off the attacks for now, but they are saying that if this keeps up for the next month and a half, then this city will be declared lost and will be dealt with. Kyle, even with the help we are giving to our entire family, not all of us have the money to move away in time. That's why you're our last hope."

"Okay. I'll do my best to get there as soon as I can. I need to take care of school though."

"I understand. Thank you, Kyle. Please hurry."

"I will."

"Goodbye, Kyle."

"Bye."

Kyle slowly put the phone back on the hook, and just collapsed to the floor. Zeus rushed to him to see if he had fainted, but Kyle was very much conscious.

"Are you alright, Kyle," Zeus asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Kyle said distantly.

"What are we going to do?"

"I know one thing. That attack today had made me think about a couple of things. One, my skills are not high enough if I wasn't able to dodge something like that. Two, we need to do something about my uniform so that doesn't happen again."

"Well, you're in luck with the first part. I did some research on that battle of yours while you were changing. As it turns out, that old man who glomped you and was literally batted away by you has connections with a martial arts dojo in the Nerima district. His name is Happosai, the declared Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, but he's way too much of a pervert to rely on him. So, I've decided to pick the next best martial artist of that caliber. As it turns out, he's the most reliable character we can count on."

"What's his name?"

"Ranma Saotome. While he is a very strong and even faster martial artist, he does have his own set of problems."

"Like what?"

"He has two official fiancés, one self-declared fiancé, one self-declared wife, and is pretty much the cause and source of all of the chaos going on down there. And to make matters even worse, he's cursed to turn into a certain something that has its share of ups and downs as well."

"Sounds like this guy has been REAL busy. So what does he turn into?"

"A girl."

"_Why did I have a feeling he was about to say that?"_

"How long has your mother given you to be back home?"

"A month and a half. Which means, I get this Ranma guy to help me train to become a better fighter for a month."

"You got it."

"One thing though. I hate to do this to them, but I don't have a choice. I do NOT want ANY of the girls to know about this. They've got more on their plate than they realize. They need to stay here and protect Tokyo. Besides, this is something I have to do alone."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. It's your decision, Kyle. Now about this second thing, I don't really know how I can help you there."

"You're going to have to try, Zeus. I already have an idea on what changes I want done on both Sailor Storm forms."

"Okay. I'll do what I can."

Kyle had proceeded to give the details to Zeus about the changes he made to both Sailor Storm and Neo Sailor Storm. Zeus also mentioned that he would also go ahead and declare Kyle successfully completing the eleventh grade of high school. After all, his grades were more than high enough. With the way things were moving for them, Kyle and Zeus would be moving into Nerima by noon tomorrow.

* * *

The girls have managed to arrive at Ray's temple at around 5:10 in the afternoon. Chad and Ray's grandfather greeted them as usual, and they were quickly told to leave the girls to themselves as usual. They were about to start when four more girls had shown up. They recognized them as Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista; the Outer Sailor Senshi. Once everyone was sure that no one would interrupt them, Amy was allowed to begin explaining. She first told the Outers about what has been going on recently as apparently they already knew about Sailor Storm somewhat.

"So what exactly is this all about," Amara asked.

"We happened to come across a girl about your age, Amara, while we were visiting a new plaza today. The reason why Serena had me run a diagnostic on her was because she sort of resembles Princess Serena through her face. However, we already know that the Moon Princess is Serena and that this girl had brown hair instead of blonde. So I ran diagnostics on the scans I have retrieved from her and they came up with the results."

"So who is she," Ray asked impatiently.

"Her name is Tera, but she has no last name. Also, she has a magical aura that matches Princess Serena's perfectly, except in magnitude."

"That's impossible! I'm Princess Serena! She isn't," Serena yelled.

"Calm down, Serena. We already know who we all are, but Amy wasn't finished yet," Ray said.

"What did you mean that her aura matches the princess's except in magnitude, Amy," Michelle asked.

"Her aura wasn't nearly as powerful. Actually, it was barely giving off a signature. However, it still means that she does have it. I'm afraid that's all I have," Amy said.

Trista, who was sitting quietly at the table, knew that Amy was hiding something. However, she didn't show notation about and decided to confront her about it later.

"Artemis, what is it? You've been staring at the table for at least ten minutes now," Luna said.

"It's nothing important. It doesn't have to do with this," Artemis said without turning his head.

"Nothing important? I know that look in your eye. You can't fool me-."

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING, LUNA! Stop pesking me about it."

"Artemis," Mina scolded.

Artemis didn't want to wait around to be questioned, so he bounded off the table and out the door.

"Just leave him be, Mina. Whatever is on his mind, he'll take care of it himself," Luna said.

"Alright," Mina said simply.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open for this girl. Whoever she is, I'm willing to bet she knows why she almost looks and feels like the Moon Princess. Serena, I know both Michelle and I have had our differences with you before, but we're willing to apologize to you and wish to work with you from now on," Amara said.

"Amara, you don't have to apologize. You're always part of the team, and we would appreciate your help," Serena said.

"One thing, Serena. Where is this Sailor Storm we've heard about. Shouldn't she be here as well," Michelle asked.

Serena caught what Michelle had said. Apparently, Amara and Michelle don't know that Sailor Storm was born a male. She didn't want to do it, but she had to cover for Kyle.

"I'm afraid Sailor Storm was attacked earlier today by a perverted old man who was attacking other girls at the plaza. She ran off before we could figure out what was going on, so she doesn't know about this meeting."

"Okay, Serena."

"Well if there's nothing else, we're off. Take care," Amara said while getting up.

The others decided to close the meeting as it was now becoming dusk. Amy was met up with Trista, who told her that she wanted to speak with her alone. When Amy agreed, both girls were transported to the Time Gates for full privacy. Amy immediately noticed that Artemis was there too.

"Amy, I would like to hear the rest of your story. I know you were hiding something from us," Trista told her.

"Okay. While I was running the diagnostics, I noticed something very familiar about this Tera. Then I got this feeling that I should try to match her with some of the Sailor Senshi that we know of. Of course, all of the Sailor Senshi from the Silver Millennium have been completely identified when I remembered about Sailor Storm. Despite the fact that we already know who she, or he, is, I've decided to start with his original form."

"And that was when you found out that Sailor Storm and Tera are pretty much the exact same person," Trista said.

"Yes. That's it exactly."

"So if Tera and Sailor Storm are the same person, then does that mean that Kyle is able to turn into a girl without becoming a Sailor Senshi now," Artemis asked.

"That is correct. Tera IS Kyle. It seems that he has had this ability of his for some time now; most likely when he gained control of his Thunderstorm power," Trista said.

"But why didn't he tell us about this," Amy asked.

"That's something I can't explain, Amy. You will need to ask him. Until then, I think it would be best if we respect his wishes until he decides to tell us," Trista answered.

"So what was going on that caused you to act like that, Artemis?"

"That is something that only we alone can discuss, Amy. I'm afraid you need to be getting back home," Trista countered.

"Okay."

Amy was returned to the world in an alley around the corner from her home. She quickly made her way inside, hoping that tomorrow she would be able to shine some light on this.

* * *

The next day, Serena had again managed to make it to school just in time with Mina only seconds ahead of her. Both girls had bursted into the class room just before the home room teacher walked in. By the time they sat down, Serena had noticed two things different. One, Ray was now in her class as she had transferred in from her other school. Two, Kyle was absent. The teacher noted his absence and asked Serena and the others if they knew where he is. After each and every one of them said no, the teacher went ahead with her business before switching with another teacher. At about 9:35, the Vice-Principal had walked in and gave the current teacher a note stating that Kyle Rayden has passed the eleventh grade of high school due to the U.S. standards he still followed. Yesterday was his last day. The teacher was then instructed to post the note on the desk for the others to see it as they walked in. Serena and the others somehow knew that something fishy was going on, but they couldn't find out why until after school was let out. This made Serena more happy as she wouldn't have detention for being late.

As soon as school had let out, all five girls headed towards Kyle's house. They hadn't even bothered to go home to change out of their uniforms as they were just being desperate for answers. Everything that has happened up to now has just been one big mystery, and hopefully, Kyle and Zeus had some answers. It took them about 10 to 15 minutes to finally reach the bus stop that was closest to Kyle's house. However when they got there, they saw no indication that the house was being lived in. Serena went ahead and knocked on the door. No answer. When she pressed the doorbell, there wasn't a chiming sound. She was about to knock again when Lita called for her to look at something. What Lita found was a note from the Tokyo City Authority saying that all electricity, water, heat, and gas was shut off due to request of homeowner. Reading that note had just made one thing clear to the Sailor Senshi. Kyle, Sailor Storm, was gone.

* * *

**A/N:** I was originally planning to make this chapter a little longer, but I had managed to already write all that I had wanted. This chapter continues off directly from the last chapter. The first scene is supposed to take place right after Sailor Storm had left the plaza. I can't say the reason why Serena had gotten sick, but I can say that she did get sick at virtually the same time Tera did. In case some people don't know, here's a list of the english names alongside their japanese names: Serena (Usagi), Amy (Ami), Ray (Rei), Lita (Makoto), Mina (Minako), Amara (Haruka), Michelle (Michiru), and Trista (Setsuna). Hotaru is still Hotaru. Their last names remain japanese. I'm hoping that the twists and cliffhangers I'm trying to come up with aren't revealed too soon, as this story is between 1/4 and 1/3 done. I still have a way to go. The next chapter will begin focusing on Sailor Storm more often than the others. I've decided to insert the Sailor Stars season around this point, but I will not be writing about the events. The next time I start writing about the main Sailor Senshi again will be after the defeat of Galaxia. I'll try to work out something with Eternal Sailor Moon once I get up to that point. Also, the next chapter will be a crossover chapter into the Ranma ½ series. The time-line I chose for that series will be after the wedding incident, which is the last part of the last manga. Last but not least, both Sailor Storm and Neo Sailor Storm will gain a new look. Until then, later.


	10. Training with the Wild Horse

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Crossover Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Ranma ½" are under copyright protection of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 10: Training with the Wild Horse**

It was a beautiful clear day in the Nerima district of Tokyo. Kasumi Tendo had taken advantage of this day by doing her family's laundry and airing it out to dry. She was about to think that the day may have been a little too quiet when a cry rang out of the house.

"RANMA, YOU JERK!"

Following the cry was the body of a certain martial artist flying out of the house and getting imbedded into the property wall. Ranma Saotome, expertly skilled water-cursed martial artist with an amount of luck the size of a yen coin, had just so happened to pass out due to his fiancé, Akane Tendo who is Kasumi's youngest sister as well as a slow but strong and determined martial artist, slamming him upside the head with her mallet because he passed out eating her cooking again. Nabiki Tendo, the middle sister A.K.A. the Ice Queen of Furinkan High School, started calculating Ranma's distance while reading the stock reports in the day's newspaper. Soun Tendo, the Head of the household, was busy playing another game of Shogi as usual with Genma Saotome, all-around laziest martial artist alive who also happens to turn into a giant panda when hit with cold water. All in all, everything was back to normal.

"Akane, what'd you do that for," Ranma asked removing himself from the wall.

"AS IF YOU NEED TO ASK," Akane yelled from the house.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that pot sticker was gonna do that!"

"OH! So you admit that you hate my cooking!"

"I did before, but you're getting better at it."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

"I believe Saotome's right, Akane. You're cooking has finally started to improve ever since you've been using Mother's notebook," Nabiki interjected. Akane looked at her for a moment before turning back to Ranma.

"Do you really mean that, Ranma," Akane asked more calmly.

"Yes, Akane. I mean it," Ranma said straight up.

Akane didn't answer, but she instead nodded. Kasumi offered to help her get rid of the pot stickers and clean up the kitchen. Ranma was trying his best to become more and more positive and helpful around Akane ever since the Wedding Incident. He even started to actually start training her in the dojo, even though he was in his girl form while doing it. The one thing that she badly needed help in was her violent temper. But that's a big unknown when it comes to finding out what to do to fix it. At least, he didn't have to worry so much about the Nerima Wrecking Crew anymore. There was still Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo, Elder Cologne, Mousse, and Ukyo Kuonji. However, everyone else had finally went there separate ways. Ryoga does show up every now and then when he either gets lost, or is just visiting. Ranma and Ryoga do still fight each other, but they've decided to do it for fun and for the hell of it. Ranma was finally starting to get his life into a more controlled and less chaotic state. Little did he know that in a few moments his life would take a major turn.

* * *

It took Kyle and Zeus about half an hour to walk from the train station to their destination. They came up to a fully open gate with a ten feet high wall surrounding the property.

"Are you sure this is it," Kyle asked Zeus outside the gate.

Zeus didn't say anything, but he pointed to the sign that read "Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes School of Martial Arts" in kanji calligraphy.

"Okay. Okay. I was just making sure. Jeez," Kyle said.

Kyle was a little nervous when he stepped inside the gates and walked towards the front sliding door. He was nervous due to the fact that this was a traditional home. He may have been used to temples now, but this was different. After taking a deep breath to calm down, Kyle opened the door.

"Hello," Kyle rang out without entering the door.

He could hear voices from somewhere inside the house and footsteps of a person nearing him. Kyle was greeted by a young woman in her late teens or early twenties wearing a full length house dress and an apron over it.

"Hello. Welcome to the Tendo Dojo. I am Kasumi Tendo," Kasumi said bowing at the waist.

"I am Kyle Rayden. It is an honor to meet you," Kyle said bowing as well.

"Thank you. Please come in."

Kyle walked inside the house and immediately proceeded to take his shoes off.

"What brings you here today, Mr. Rayden," Kasumi asked.

"I'm here to speak with a Ranma Saotome. I have a business proposition for him."

"Oh my. Please come this way."

Kasumi led Kyle into the main room of the house where the rest of the family were at. She had Kyle sit at the table so she could get Ranma. Kyle looked in his bag as he set it down to notice that Zeus was hiding under several stuff. He was wondering why when Ranma walked up.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm told you have some kind of business proposition for me," Ranma said.

At those words, Nabiki perked up to full attention.

"Yes. I heard that you happened to be the best martial artist in all of Tokyo," Kyle said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to brag," Ranma said smirking.

"I want to train under you to help increase my speed."

"Your speed, huh? Well, follow me to the dojo so I can see how good you are."

"Alright," Kyle said standing.

Ranma and Kyle both walked into the dojo with Akane following them. Ranma proceeded to one side of the dojo and bowed to Kyle while Kyle went to the other side and did the same. They both took up fighting stances and waited for the other to move. Kyle decided to move first as he charged towards Ranma with a high rotating kick. Ranma dodged it easily. Kyle then proceeded to let loose a set of punches and kicks while Ranma just dodged. He didn't hit Ranma once for about a minute before Ranma finally went onto the offensive. Kyle started getting blow after blow while unsuccessfully attempting to block Ranma's attacks. When Kyle was thrown back and landed on his stomach, Ranma stopped.

"Speed? What speed? You couldn't even match Kuno if you tried. You're not worth my time. See ya," Ranma said before turning around to leave.

"WAIT," Kyle yelled while getting up.

Ranma ignored him and was almost out of the dojo.

"WAIT!"

Ranma turned with a sour look on his face.

"You've only defeated me because I've been holding back. I was showing you how normally fast I am. Now I'll show you how fast I truly am," Kyle said getting back into his stance.

"You can't beat me. I'll only be embarrassing myself if I beat up on you again," Ranma said.

"Care to prove that, or are you backing down from a challenge?"

Kyle was fully briefed on Ranma, including the fact that Ranma never backs down from challenges.

"Ranma Saotome never backs down. You'll be facing the ceiling for next week after I get done with you!"

Kyle knew that he had Ranma now. That blow to the ego certainly erased all choices of leaving the dojo without fighting Kyle one more time. However, Kyle had held back his trump card in the last fight. In other words, he was fighting Ranma WITHOUT using his Time Manipulation once. Now, he's laying down all of the cards. He knew that he would definitely get Ranma to help him whether he wanted to or not. After all, Kyle had no choice. It was either go home now and quite possibly get killed, or get trained by Ranma and have a better fighting chance at home.

Ranma wasted no time charging Kyle after his outburst. He was virtually on top of him when Kyle suddenly was now on the floor using his right foot to plant Ranma in the stomach and throw him to the wall. While Kyle used the momentum to throw himself back onto his feet, Ranma landed short of the wall on his feet as well. Ranma quickly turned around with a stunned look on his face. He knew that Kyle was never that fast a moment ago. He then deducted it as a lucky strike, growled, and charged Kyle again. This time, he stopped in front of him and started throwing punches and kicks left and right. Problem was, it was Kyle who wasn't getting a single hit while dodging. All the while, Akane stood near the entrance watching the two boys. She was getting angry with Ranma on how he was fighting before, but now she was getting further and further into shock.

"That's it! Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken!"

Ranma's hands were now nothing but blurs as his chi-enhanced punches were attempting to hit his opponent. Yet still, Kyle was not hit once as he either dodged or blocked the attacks. Kyle noticed that Ranma always alternated his hands back and forth. After he got the timing down, he smirked. Once Ranma had noticed it, Kyle used his right leg and kicked Ranma just under his left arm while his right arm was extended out. Kyle then wasted no time by using his momentum and swung his left leg out from under him. Rotating his body in the air, he brought his left leg around and kicked Ranma in the head. All of this had happened within one second. After that, it was the same story as before, except it was Kyle on the offensive and the attacks were happening twice as fast. Neither Ranma nor Akane could make heads or tails of it. Kyle decided to end this in a way similar to him defeating a youma. Kyle jumped to one side of the dojo while Ranma was standing back up in the middle. Akane was intently watching with Ranma in front of her and Kyle towards her left. Kyle then made his move. He proceeded to charge forward, but his body had disappeared in mid-movement. He reappeared very close to Ranma's front right, punching Ranma hard in the stomach with his right hand. He then disappeared again and reappeared behind Ranma, already kicking him in the back with his right leg. He disappeared again and reappeared for the last time on the other side of the dojo. Akane was shocked throughout the entire second round, but she almost fainted when she witnessed that final attack. The entire final attack happened in one-half of a second total. Luckily for Akane, she didn't blink.

Kyle turned to face Ranma before Ranma's body hit the ground. Akane could see he was struggling to get up, meaning that Ranma wasn't knocked out.

"Do you think I'm worth your time now," Kyle asked walking towards him.

"How... how did you... do that," Ranma barely asked.

Kyle was now kneeling down in front of him.

"That's a secret, but I can tell you only if you help me," Kyle said holding his hand out.

Ranma looked at him for a second or two before saying "Okay" to him and grabbed his hand. Kyle took his hand and helped Ranma back onto his feet.

"I'll now tell you what the proposition is, but I can only tell you and you alone," Kyle said while eyeing Akane.

"Um... Okay. I know a place where we can talk," Ranma said regaining his breath.

"Okay. Let's go."

Ranma and Kyle left the household by jumping over the wall and running down the series of streets and walkways. Akane was still sitting at the entrance in a stupor. She was going to be like that for the next fifteen minutes. Ranma and Kyle arrived to the wooded area of the Furinkan High School property. It was there that Kyle discussed about how he needed to increase the speed of his body without using his ability by one month. Ranma mentioned that there was no way he could drastically increase Kyle's speed without gaining something out of it. At that point, Kyle told Ranma how much he would pay him.

"FORTY MILLION YEN," Ranma yelled.

"Keep your voice down, you idiot. I'll make sure that only you will have access to that money as well. Do you accept the terms or what," Kyle asked.

"Y... Yes. I accept."

"Thanks."

When they returned, Ranma explained to the Tendos how Kyle was going to be his new training partner for the next month, and that they didn't want any interruptions while they were practicing in the dojo. Kasumi had went ahead and placed Kyle's belongings into the guest room where Ranma was currently staying in. Ranma's parents, Genma and Nodoka, were currently living in the last guestroom the house had to offer. When Kyle had shown that he had no problems with the arrangements, the matter was settled.

* * *

Over in Juuban, Serena and the girls were having a meeting at Ray's temple, discussing possibilities as to why Kyle had left. He had made no mention of ever making a decision to just up and leave like he did. It made the girls feel angry for him leaving without telling or discussing it with anyone, and scared for they were losing their muscle in their team.

"So what are we going to do now," Lita asked.

"What do you mean, Lita? Do you really think any of us know what to do? I mean there hasn't been an attack for over a month now. I'm willing to bet that Jedite was just making us believe that Queen Beryl has returned when in fact it was only Jedite and no one else," Mina said.

"Oh, and when did you become an expert of the Negaverse, huh," Lita fumed getting in Mina's face.

"Probably when I found out that you never use your brain during our battles to begin with!"

"Alright! That's enough out of you two," Ray shouted. "This isn't going to help us out nor is it going to change the fact that Sailor Storm is no longer with us. He abandoned us for some reason, and hopefully, it's a damn good reason. But that doesn't give us the right to start biting each other's heads off for no reason at all."

"Oh really? Then why are you always so mean to me," Serena asked.

"Because you give me a reason, but it's actually because I'm hoping that you finally grow out of it and become who you were destined to be."

"Thank you, Ray."

"But you're still a crybaby, Meatball Head."

"HEY! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No. In any case, it bugs me to no end that Trista hasn't decided to help us find Kyle. It drives me up the wall when she does this," Ray said while Serena is standing behind her with an urge to kill.

"It's because I promised him that I wouldn't help you find him," Trista said walking into the room.

"Trista, at least that wasn't as scary as you suddenly appearing out of nowhere," Ray said.

"What do you mean "you promised him?" When did this happen," Serena asked.

"The night before he left, Kyle called me wanting to meet with me. He told me that he was leaving, but he never told me where he was going. He only told me that things have forced him to change his hand, and that he had to leave now. It was his business and no one else's; not even the Sailor Senshi were to know. That is when he made me promise," Trista said.

"That's just great. Well, at least we don't have to worry about anymore attacks," Lita said.

"I wouldn't speak too soon if I were you, Lita. I've been noticing some weird power fluctuations happening throughout the Universe. For some reason, they seem to somehow match our powers."

"What do you mean," Serena asked.

"I don't know, but you all must be on your guard. Oh before I forget, Ray, I've talked to your grandfather and I assured him that you attending the same high school as the other girls is the best thing for you and the others."

"Okay, Trista. Thanks," Ray said.

With that said, Trista disappeared back into the time gates. The five Inner Senshi decided to make arrangements so they can keep their eyes open wherever they go from now on. Any sudden opening stores, or grand sales are to be indiscriminately investigated. What they didn't know was that they were about to be facing against their "own," so to speak.

* * *

It didn't take more than half an hour after the arrangements were made to see Ranma and Kyle practicing in the dojo. However, Ranma was showing patience while Kyle was showing tension. He had become so used to his time manipulation that he almost depends on it. He knew that he only had a month, which made him exercise more restraint. Ranma was indeed impressed at how fast Kyle took to some his intermediate katas. Of course, he didn't know that Kyle was a Sailor Element in secret, and that it was the major factor at why Kyle was learning at a high rate. This had lasted for a couple of hours until Ranma had called enough. Kyle had already worked up a sweat while Ranma had barely started, so he let Kyle use the furo first. After Kyle had left, Ranma proceeded to practice katas at his level.

After finding the occupied sign and setting it on the door, Kyle found himself inside a traditional Japanese bathroom with the first room containing a washing machine serving as a changing room. After stripping out of his practice dougi and undoing his ponytail, he decided to use the shower as he was unaccustomed to their way of bathing. Fortunately for him, there was soap and shampoo inside the shower as there were no other cleaning utensils anywhere else. After using the shower, Kyle decided to soak in the bath for a while. It was at this point when he heard someone opening the door. At first, Kyle thought that the person was just going around the changing room. That is, until he heard the inner door opening.

"Uh, excuse me. Someone in here already," Kyle quickly said.

Akane almost fully opened the sliding door when she heard Kyle's voice.

"Oh, sorry about that. I must have forgotten about the occupied sign," Akane said.

Even though the door was only half open, Kyle noticed that Akane had went ahead and stripped off her clothes so she could take her bath. He just learned firsthand how ignorant Akane was in certain areas.

"Uhh... it's okay. I was just about to get out anyway," Kyle said a little cold and flustered.

Akane went ahead and closed the door while Kyle got out and dried off. He entered the changing room to find Akane probably waiting outside the door, so he quickly changed and left. It didn't take him 30 seconds to run into a Ranma with a look on his face.

"What happened to you? You look flustered," Ranma asked.

"Don't ask. I almost got walked in on," Kyle said in a low tone.

"Let me guess. Akane?"

Kyle nodded.

"Figures. She does that a lot these days. Don't worry, both you and her will get used to it," Ranma said.

Kyle said "Thanks" before walking up to the room he was sleeping in. That night only proved how much more weird things could get in this house. It marked the first time Kyle had ever seen Ranma and Genma Saotome eating. It was like watching Serena all over again, except these two were a bit faster. It didn't take him long to notice that they were occasionally stealing food from a few others, himself included. Letting Serena do it was one thing, but these two required retaliation. In two seconds flat, the food in both Ranma and Genma's plates and rice bowls were now halfway empty compared to where they were before. This may have been Kyle's first time to use chopsticks, but he was no slouch in using them now, nor did he have a problem with eating just as fast. This one month was going to be one hell of a ride with the way things are going now.

* * *

Two nights later, Zeus managed to call a secret meeting with Kyle on the Tendo house roof. Both of them knew to keep their voices down if they didn't want any eavesdroppers.

"Zeus, where have you been lately," Kyle asked.

"There's one thing I forgot to tell you about Ranma. For some reason, he's afraid of cats, though I'm putting that mildly," Zeus said.

"Is that the reason why you called me up here?"

"No, Kyle. I managed to make arrangements for your Sailor Storm forms to be altered. I just need now the alterations you want done, but keep this in mind. These alterations are going to be permanent. I don't know if I'll be able to change them back. Are you sure you don't want to re-think this through?"

"No, that's fine. Here's a list I made," Kyle says handing out a small clipboard.

"I'll see what I can do. It will take me a while, but I'll let you know when I've managed to come up with the necessary power to make the changes. Until then, I'll see you later."

Kyle never had a chance to say anything since Zeus had already jumped off the roof and out of sight. He decided that tomorrow would be the day he'll show another side of himself to Ranma.

* * *

It was a cloudy day, the first one of the week. Ranma knew that training came no matter what the weather was, but he was a bit reluctant to show Kyle his curse without explaining it to him. Today was the day that his reluctance wouldn't matter. Ranma and Kyle were in the dojo practicing as usual. Kyle had shown some improvement at an accelerated rate, but not enough to be consider ready. As luck would have it, the rain was beginning to fall when the two started sparring. They were going at it like trained martial artists with no special techniques involved. Kyle was mostly on defense as he blocked both punches and kicks from Ranma while he was in the air. Ranma was trying to test Kyle's defenses and mobility as they were both bounding around the building. Five minutes in, Kyle started to attack Ranma while still blocking blows. Ranma smirked to see that his training partner was improving well, not to mention that he was keeping his head in the game. It was around that time when Ranma's luck had folded. Kyle managed to get Ranma to open his defenses and he kicked his side. It was only supposed to get Ranma to feel it, but it instead knocked Ranma out of the dojo and into the koi pond. It didn't take long for a well-built, redheaded girl to crawl out of the pond with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, what'd you do that for," Ranma asked.

Kyle didn't do anything but stare at her. He knew that he was briefed about it, but he had never seen it until now. Ranma didn't care whether she changed or not. She had to take advantage of Kyle's situation. In a flash, she was out of the pond and next to Kyle. Kyle did start to move into a ready position, but Ranma had already kicked him out of the dojo the same way as before. Needless to say, Kyle landed into the koi pond as well. However, he was planning on this to happen. He was about to press the hidden button on his watch when he noticed it was pink. Kyle was confused as he pulled his head out of the water and looked down on himself. He had automatically changed into Tera as soon as he hit the water. Now she was looking out of the pond to see an equally confused Ranma standing in the rain. It escaped both of their attentions as the Tendo family had also witnessed the entire event. However, none of it mattered to them as Tera climbed out of the pond and told Ranma that they needed to talk alone. Ranma nodded before finding a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign to post on the outside of the dojo door before she locked it.

"Okay. Would you mind explaining to me how you managed to get cursed as well," Ranma asked.

"I don't mind at all, but it's not going to be easy," Tera said.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm about to show you and tell you cannot and WILL not leave here. Do you understand?"

"_What is this guy talking about? Did something happen to him that was worse than what happened to me,"_ Ranma thought before she said "Yes, I understand."

"Good. To answer your question, I am not cursed as you are. However, it's a price for me to pay to be who I am. Do you know about the Juuban district?"

"Other than my Mom living near there, I've only heard rumors about problems with monster attacks. But as soon as we hear them, these girls show up and defeat those things."

"So you have heard of the Sailor Senshi."

"All I know is that they always make these stupid speeches before they start fighting, if you even want to call it that. Their leader, Sailor Moon I think, has to be an even more clumsy and ditzy girl than Akane. She can't even walk one meter without tripping and falling on her face. I never seen it, but I hear she also has one of the most weirdest hairstyles in the world. Last but certainly not least, those uniforms they wear look like they're from Happosai's wet dream."

Tera was starting to chuckle when Ranma started ranting. When Ranma started talking about Sailor Moon, she almost couldn't hold it, but Tera immediately stopped and felt chills down her spine when Happosai was mentioned. Ranma just so happened to notice.

"Hey, something wrong," Ranma asked.

"It's when you mentioned that old freak that I felt like my skin was crawling," Tera said quietly.

"Ugh! I know the feeling; trust me."

"Well, the reason I asked is because I need to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"Lightning Star Power!"

"Wha-!"

Ranma shielded her eyes from the light suddenly bursting from Tera's body. After five seconds, the light subsided and she lowered her arms to find Tera standing in a sailor fuku bodysuit very similar to what she described.

"Show you that I just so happen to be a Sailor Senshi as well," Sailor Storm said.

"I WAS RIGHT! That skirt is WAY too damn short for anyone with a normal mind to come up with," Ranma exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that even though this a bodysuit, I still give those perverts nosebleeds every time I jump roofs," Storm fumed. "That's why I'm about to change the look of this thing."

"So you're a Sailor Senshi then? I guess those rumors are true then."

"Sailor Element actually. And yeah, it's all true including your detailed description about Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Element?"

"Yeah, I'm Sailor Storm. The actual Sailor Senshi are based off of the planets in our Solar System, minus Sailor Moon. She's based off of the Moon. I like to see the idiots who can never figure that out."

Ranma chuckled and shook her head while Sailor Storm continued. Storm told her about the other girls and giving brief descriptions about them along with Tuxedo Mask, whom Storm mentioned that he was only there for support and bailing Moon out of situations at the last second. Other than that, he was almost useless except for buying more time. Ranma then asked Storm if turning into Sailor Storm was the only outcome she got for now being able to turn into a girl. Then Sailor Storm transformed into Neo Sailor Storm. Ranma immediately felt Storm's power increase over two times the way it was earlier before she noticed Storm had became male. Afterwards, Storm had explained a summary about his current powers and why he had chosen Ranma to help him more adept in the Art. Ranma could understand where Storm was coming from because she would do everything in her power to protect those that she loved and cared about, even if it means leaving the friends you made behind. Neo Sailor Storm then de-transformed back to Kyle and went to help Ranma find some hot water to change back. After the rain had stopped, Ranma had Kyle follow him to train in roof hopping.

* * *

Two weeks passed with at a more usual pace for Ranma while completely new to Kyle. It saw Kyle's encounter with Ryoga Hibiki, Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno, Happosai (this battle just consisted of Kyle pursuing Happosai during one of his raids while he dodged every girl and piece of lingerie they came across miraculously without any scratch, until Kyle finally kicked him into the air and then slammed him down into the ground, making a 2 ½ foot wide pit 40 feet deep in the Tendo's backyard; Happosai buried out of it a week after and never messed with Kyle again), Principal Kuno, and even Mikado Sanzenin and Azusa Shiratori. Kyle was fortunate that Ranma had told him about the Chinese Amazons, Cologne and Shampoo, so he avoided fighting them at all costs except for Mousse. The only person Kyle got along with other than the Tendos was Ukyo Kuonji. It was also the first time Kyle had ever had okonomiyaki.

* * *

One week later...

Zeus had called Kyle to meet him on the top roof of Furinkan High School at 5:00 in the afternoon on a Sunday, but he secretly called Artemis and arranged a meeting with him in a dark secluded spot behind the main building. Artemis was anxious to talk to Zeus about the things he was planning.

"So you and Kyle have been here this entire time. Do you have any idea how much the girls are worried about you two? Luna and I have been picking up some bad premonitions lately about the Sailor Senshi fighting other Sailor Senshi. We've even had a group of singers, calling themselves "The Three Lights," suddenly show up out of nowhere even though everyone is saying they're famous," Artemis ranted.

"Calm down, Artemis, before you hyperventilate. Everything is going according to plan," Zeus said.

"Does that include you two disappearing?"

"Sort of yes and no. We did leave because the Negaverse is making stab attacks at Kyle's hometown. We have to go back and defend it. But I think Kyle may have his own reasons to leave as well."

"Do you think you know what those reasons may be?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know," Zeus said with his head shaking.

"Well, I hope it's more important than Kyle now being able to turn into a girl."

"Artemis, how much do you remember about the past?"

"I thought I knew all that I needed to know before, but now I'm beginning to remember new things, like who might have been Princess Serena's father. I also happen to remember Queen Serenity planning to make a trip to an outside star system before the Negaverse attacked, but I can't remember the actual system yet."

"Don't worry. Everything should start to unfold as it should."

"What about Kyle. Does he suspect anything? I mean, do you really think he could be who you say he is?"

"Don't you remember that star on his forehead when he's Thunderstorm as well as being on the headdress of both Sailor Storms?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there was never a star found on either Sailor Lightning or Thunderstorm before. Sailor Storm's symbol is completely different, and Thunderstorm doesn't even have a symbol. That would make it clue #1. Plus, you told me how much Tera resembled Serena and Princess Serena as well. They both have nearly the same facial features and their eyes are almost a dead match. I would put that into consideration if I were you, and make it clue #2."

"That's an 'iffy' clue, Zeus. None of us knows that for sure."

"Yes, that's true. But what if you took Tera's hair and gave her Serena's hairstyle?"

"Hmm...," Artemis said before going into deep thought. After a minute, his eyes opened fast and he gasped.

"You...would...have," Artemis started.

"Serena with brown hair. Yep, you got it, Artemis," Zeus said smiling.

"But that's crazy, not to mention impossible," Artemis exclaimed while sweating hard.

Zeus was about to say something when the school's bell rang five times. He now had to leave and meet up with Kyle. Artemis mentioned that he would try to keep in touch whenever he was alone before he left. He also mentioned that Darien had left for college in the States, but he managed to find out that Darien had secretly told Serena that he would try to look for Kyle while was over there. Nobody knew that Darien's plane had never made it to the states.

Kyle had waited for ten minutes before Zeus happened to show up. He didn't know how long this would probably take, so he decided to not waste time.

"Kyle, I had to make some changes to your ideas, but I they're not major. It's just basically unimportant details, like your Star Glave. In both forms of Sailor Storm, it now has five blades. There are other things like that, but it's pointless to list them all," Zeus said.

"Alright. So everything is in order now," Kyle asked.

"Pretty much. I was able to make the alterations to Neo Sailor Storm without any kind of problems, but your regular Sailor Storm form was a different story. The only thing I could do to it was add the symbols, but I did manage to create an alternate uniform in the way you wanted it to be. Right now, I've set the alternate uniform as your default, and I'll try to come up with a way to allow you to switch between the uniforms. In the meantime, I'll also attempt to make some more minute changes to your standard uniform. In any case Kyle, you're ready to go."

"Okay. Let's get to it then."

Zeus wasted no time to establish a lunar mind meld with Kyle. He focused on his powers of Sailor Storm and Neo Sailor Storm to make his changes. The process took exactly 15 minutes to complete. During the mind meld, Kyle was pulled back into his subconscious mind, where he was greeted by two familiar individuals.

"Hey, Kyle. What's going on," Sailor Storm asked.

"I've decided to change the look of the uniforms I wear as both Neo Storm and Sailor Storm," Kyle said.

"Why? What's wrong with the way my uniform looks?"

"I got fondled by a perverted old man a few weeks ago while being Sailor Storm. It's forced me to make some changes. There's nothing else I can do to prevent this. It has to be done."

"Okay, if you say so," Storm said after a moment of silence.

"Will these changes affect me at all," Thunderstorm asked.

"No, they won't."

"Good. By the way Kyle, Sailor Storm and I have agreed for you to call her as Zelda, and me as Zack from now on."

"Why?"

"Because you are now Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm. We no longer can be. All we can do is help you."

"I understand."

Kyle was about to say something else, but he was pulled out of his subconscious and back into reality at that point. Zeus looked up at him as both him and Kyle fought to stay on their feet.

"It's done," Zeus said.

"Good. Now I can return to my training-," Kyle said.

"No. I mean we are finished here. The situation at your home is deteriorating faster than your Mother has predicted. We must leave now."

"Zeus, am I ready?"

Kyle didn't have to say anything else for Zeus to know what he was talking about. His training has already made almost as fast as Ranma, but another week could possibly allow him to be even faster. However, Kyle's training has already done more than enough in Zeus's opinion. After contemplating all of this, he came up with his answer.

"You're ready, Sailor Storm. Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N**: I can't come up with an excuse as for how long it took me to write this chapter, especially since there is virtually no real importance except for being a filler chapter. The next chapter will end the temporary crossover, as it has no real impact to the main storyline. I know I said that Sailor Storm and Neo Sailor Storm will get a new look in this chapter, but I have held this chapter up for too long and it has cost me some details. Neo Sailor Storm will only have minute changes to his uniform. However, Sailor Storm's uniform will undergo a new look while still keeping with the original style in certain aspects. That's pretty much all I have for now. Goodbye for now.


	11. The Cold Reception

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Crossover Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Ranma ½" are under copyright protection of Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 11: The Cold Reception**

Kyle wanted to check out his new improvements on both of his Sailor Storm forms, but Zeus had told him that they should really be only used for something important before he left. Kyle started thinking about how his return home would turn out. Would he be against entire Police force wanting to arrest him as before, or would they actually welcome him back home? He was also having second thoughts about not telling the Sailor Senshi about his plans, but he knew that they had to stay here to protect their home while he had to go and save his own. It was virtually his fault that he left Jacksonville completely open to attack. It was his own mess, and it was his sole responsibility to clean it up. Kyle was just about to leave the school grounds when Kuno suddenly had shown up out from nowhere. He was carrying his bokken, which was no more than a wooden katana, in his hand as usual and had a look on his face like he was facing an insect. Kyle was going to go around him until Kuno pointed his bokken at him, immediately telling Kyle that he was not going anywhere without facing Kuno.

"You there, cretin. You are an ally of the foul sorcerer Saotome. It is within my duty to slay those who are in cohorts with the enemy," Kuno said.

"Kuno, I'm getting really tired of this. I defeated you before, and I sure as hell can do it again, maybe even with my left hand tied behind my back," Kyle said annoyed.

"Enough talk! Defend yourself!"

Kuno immediately charged in with his bokken leading the way. Kyle, seeking to end this quick, reached out and grabbed the back side of the bokken near the tip with his left hand while he slammed his right hand on the same side of the bokken while being close to the handle. The action had pole-vaulted Kuno into the air while Kyle grabbed the bokken with his left hand as it flipped around. Just before Kuno hit the ground, Kyle held the sword in both hands and struck Kuno six times with it at an impossible speed. His new speed still isn't very fast compared to his Time Manipulation, but it was enough to make his body movements blur to the naked eye. By the time Kuno hit the ground, his clothes were cleanly shredded in the six places Kyle had struck. Even though Kyle had never actually hit Kuno with the bokken, Kuno's body was developing bruises where Kyle had struck. Kuno was immediately out like a light. Kyle groaned from this entire event as he broke the bokken in four separate parts and threw them at Kuno as he walked off.

Ranma was training in the Tendo's backyard when his danger senses had peaked. He jumped out of the way of a bucket full of water falling right where he was standing before. The culprit was, without a doubt, Happosai trying to get at Ranma's girl form again. However, Ranma decided to channel Kyle for the moment and immediately counterattacked without warning. It didn't take long for Happosai to fall to the ground, unconscious and bruised all over. Ranma picked him up by the back of his sweat suit and held him up to his eye level.

"You know what, old man? I do actually admire your skill as a martial artist, even though you're a perverted, backstabbing leech of a man. I do hope that one day I can respect you as a man," Ranma said in an unusually calm voice. Then his expression darkened.

"But until that day, BEAT IT, YOU OLD FREAK," Ranma yelled as he kicked Happosai into Yokohama Harbor.

Ranma was just about to return to his training when Kyle had shown up. He was about to invite Kyle to a sparring session when Kyle had mentioned that his time was up and he now had to return home.

"Going home? You think you're ready for this," Ranma asked.

"I'm sure. This may be a little earlier than I thought, but the situation at home is getting out of hand faster than I thought. I have no other choice," Kyle said.

"I see. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. I've been told that arrangements have been made to make my return a little hastier. But right now, I have enough time to pack up my belongings and make my proper farewell to your family. Before you ask, I have already set up a private savings account at the local bank for you. Your money is in there and only you will have access to it. I've already taken the liberty to make sure that neither Nabiki nor Genma will be able to get in it."

"Thanks, but I don't know that much about how banks work."

"Don't worry. This is a major bank and the staff there already knows who you are. They'll help you to the best of their ability as soon as you walk in the door."

"Thanks, Kyle. Now how about that sparring match?"

* * *

A dark figure in a pitch black throne room at an unknown location was using her power to search for a certain item. Her servants were waiting patiently, yet nervously in front of her as they waited for their orders. After an almost indefinite time of waiting, the figure rose to her feet and called on one of her servants, a Sailor Iron Mouse. She was to go to the Nerima district of Tokyo and retrieve the space seed from a young chinese girl. Sailor Iron Mouse bowed down while replying "Yes, Mistress Galaxia" before disappearing into thin air. She immediately found herself on the roof of the Cat Café where the girl lived and worked. However, the girl's great grandmother was too much of a problem for Iron Mouse to attack her target. She had to wait until the girl had no defenses, even if it meant waiting until the next week.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto had finally regained full control of the Gates during the time of Kyle's disappearance, allowing her to attempt to solve the mystery surrounding Kyle Rayden. After weeks of searching the timelines, she had finally found her answer. Kyle was indeed the reincarnation of both Sailor Storm and Thunderstorm. However, his life essence had been found during the Silver Millennium, which meant that he was originally born during that time. Unfortunately, Pluto was about to look up Kyle during the Silver Millennium when her power was blocked. All the Gates were now showing nothing but a giant crescent moon. Anything that had to do with Kyle's origins, including the empire he was born from, was blocked by her future self while under orders from Neo Queen Serenity. She tried to double her efforts to uncover Kyle's past when the Time Gates flashed a very bright light. The light stunned Pluto and caused her to fall to her knees. Just then, a voice could be heard coming from the light.

"Sailor Pluto, listen to my words. The time of the Great Ice is near and there is darkness on two sides of the planet. Your new enemy, Galaxia, can be stopped, but it will not end the fighting. Kyle Rayden has been destined to end the final battle, but Galaxia must be defeated first. Hinder my warning, Sailor Pluto. These are the most difficult times for the Sailor Senshi. There will be deaths, but rest assured that they will not be permanent. The age of the divided Earth is drawing to a close, for Tranquility has begun to awake. Find Tranquility and protect him at all costs, for he is now the key to awakening Crystal Tokyo. This shall be the Sailor Senshi's final task. Farewell."

Then the light had died and the Gates were back to monitoring present day Tokyo.

"What? Wait! I don't understand. Who is Tranquility? Why is he now responsible for Crystal Tokyo to exist? Please, I must know," Sailor Pluto pleaded.

To no avail, all of her pleas went unanswered. Now there was an even bigger mystery surrounding Kyle. It was beginning to get irritating, but the man name Tranquility that the voice mentioned had sounded very intriguing. Could this be the reason why there are now two Crystal Palaces after the Negamoon's defeat in the future? Apparently, Pluto was currently unable to answer these questions, but she nevertheless prepared for whatever lies ahead.

* * *

The Tendos had gone all out to wish Kyle the best of luck and to congratulate Ranma on his first successful attempt of being a martial arts sensei. Kasumi had simply outdone herself, and made sure that Akane couldn't accidentally ruin it with her destructive culinary skills. Ranma, Kyle, and Genma were all eating at a fast pace, but Nabiki decided to make it a little more fun. She wanted to see who could eat a rice bowl the fastest without cheating, and whoever lost was to do whatever Nabiki wanted them to do until it was time to sleep. The first round passed with Ranma and Kyle finishing in a tie with first, while Genma finished a somewhat close third. He was to now clean up after dinner, clean up and fix the house, clean up the dojo, and do it all as a panda. Genma slumped down and muttered a "Yes, ma'am" to accept his punishment. The final round was very close, but Ranma proved to have a bigger stomach than Kyle as he finished first. Kyle had a slight stomach cramp that only lasted a split second, but it was enough to slow him down. Now he was at Nabiki's mercy. Nabiki dragged him up to her room, and simply said that he was going to do a bit of a fashion show in his girl form. Kyle reluctantly accepted his role and transformed into Tera while using water to mask his change. Nabiki had her start modeling in her risque outfits complete with lingerie while she started taking pictures. To Nabiki's surprise, Tera was getting more and more into it, even when the outfits started to not include dresses. Nevertheless, both Nabiki and Tera had a great time. After Nabiki told her that she would send her the first copies once they were developed, Tera gave Nabiki her address in the States. After changing back, Kyle went to sleep in the guestroom as soon as he hit the pillow.

The next morning, Kyle woke up with Akane knocking on the door. Kyle found out that she had made some rice balls for his trip home. Kyle did quickly wonder if they were safe to eat as he thanked Akane for them. Once she noticed that she didn't move, he guessed that she wanted him to try one. He slowly but surely took a bite out of one them, and found out that they were a bit salty, but it was no more than a french fry. It was quick for him to get used to it as he ate the rest of the rice ball at a quicker pace.

"That was pretty good. A little salty, but it was great. Thanks, Akane," Kyle said.

"Thank you, Kairu," Akane said smiling.

Kyle quickly packed up the rest of the rice balls with his stuff as Akane left. After having everything packed up and ready to go, Kyle sat down at the table for a small breakfast before leaving. After eating, he thanked the entire family for their hospitality and wished them all a bright future. He talked to Ranma and Akane alone afterwards. He told them that he saw that two did care for each other whether they wish to admit it or not, and that they should not let their parents decide on how they live their lives. Ranma had to learn to think more before speaking, while Akane needed to learn harness her emotions, especially her anger. Insults were never going to work, so they were told to try to help the other person out calmly. There were always going to be bumps in the road, but they will always be able to work them out together. After Ranma and Akane nodded their agreement, Kyle smiled, bowed to them, and left the Tendo household with his stuff on his shoulder. When he cleared the gates, the entire family followed him to the outside of the gates to see him off. It was the first time that Ranma and Akane were holding hands and didn't feel self-conscious about it at all.

Kyle turned a corner as Zeus appeared out of the bushes with a plain smile on his face.

"That was beautiful, Kyle. I never expected to see how much you cared for their relationship," Zeus said as he jumped on top of Kyle's pack.

"Thanks, Zeus. I do hope everything does work out for them," Kyle said looking up at Zeus.

"I'm pretty sure it will, Kyle. I'm pretty sure it will."

* * *

Sailor Iron Mouse had been waiting on the roof of a building across the street from the restaurant. Her target was seeming to prove to be more trouble she's worth. Finally after the Cat Café opened, the girl was beginning to leave on her bicycle. Now was Iron Mouse's only chance, but as she was preparing to strike, Galaxia had contacted her. Iron Mouse was told that the target's space seed was not pure but tainted. Iron Mouse was about to protest when she was ordered to steal the space seed from a young girl in Juuban about two kilometers from the Nerima border. Galaxia happened to notice Iron Mouse's foul mood and was beginning to threaten her when Iron Mouse complied to her orders. With that said and done, Sailor Iron Mouse took off for Juuban, but not without getting noticed.

"What stupid dressed, crazy girl doing up on roof," Shampoo asked to herself.

Then Shampoo remembered her task and looked at a nearby clock.

"AIYAA! Shampoo going to be late for delivery," she said as she mounted her bike and took off holding a ramen carrier.

Iron Mouse took a little time before finding her target who was a teenage girl walking down the road with a starry look on her face. It was way too apparent that this girl was in love with a boy who probably just admitted his love to her. Iron Mouse saw that she was alone and there was no one around.

"_Ahh, she's in love. How sweet. It makes me sick to my stomach,"_ Iron Mouse thought before she jumped down in front of the girl.

The girl's happiest-day-of-her-life look was quickly shattered into one of fear. Iron Mouse began laughing in that squeaky voice of hers as she made her move. She quickly gained the space seed, but not without the girl screaming her lungs out. The girl was quickly silenced as she turned into a Sailor Phage named Sailor Neko. Iron Mouse was certain that the scream was pretty short, but someone could have still heard her. Nevertheless, the space seed she found turned out to be a blank. The seed dissipated into thin air when she heard distant footsteps sounding like thunder. A Sailor Senshi was approaching fast. Iron Mouse managed to teleport away before the Senshi arrived, leaving Sailor Neko to deal with her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kyle and Zeus were still walking towards the train station when the matter of how they were going to get home came up.

"What do you mean did I do what I did before? What are you talking about, Kyle," Zeus asked.

"I'm talking about whether or not you booked us flight back to the states last night. That's what I'm talking about," Kyle answered.

"Wait! You're telling me you didn't," Kyle asked after getting no reply from before.

"No, I didn't. Because I didn't need to, Kyle. Your parents have already sent a private jet here to pick us up. Apparently, the Jax Airport can run a high risk of casualties if a youma shows up there, so all flights to and from have been shut down. There's nothing else," Zeus said.

"Great."

Kyle and Zeus were no more than four kilometers away when they heard a scream. It was barely noticeable, but the dark vibes they were getting immediately after weren't false alarms. Kyle looked around as he ducked into an alley to check his Com-Scanner. So far, none of the Sailor Senshi were even near the area as they were on the other side of the district for some reason. He noticed that he was now picking up eight signals instead of just the five inners like before, but it didn't change the fact that he was closer and was obligated to do his duty. Kyle looked down at Zeus, who nodded to silently acknowledge what Kyle had to do. It would also be the perfect time to test out his new alternate form.

"Lightning Star Power!"

Kyle's transformation yell went unnoticed as usual when he began transforming into Sailor Storm in the alley. Five seconds worth of light and lightning sparks end with Sailor Storm standing where Kyle used to be wearing an entirely different setup. Storm was now wearing a white form-fitting sleeveless (with piping as before) jumper with black collar, a blue bow with her star crystal on the knot, a black tight miniskirt with the same length as the original skirt underneath her jumper, a black armored bodysuit with T-shirt-style collar underneath her jumper and skirt with a shorts-style bottom ending just above the skirt's length, and the black bow remaining unchanged while tied around the waist over her jumper with a black sash. Her white gloves gain a gold symbol of two crossed lightning bolts on top of each hand. She also has a small gold X-lightning symbol above her left breast, a large gold X-lightning symbol centered on back, a small symbol on the front of her choker, and on the outside top area of both black boots. The only things that remained unchanged were the tiara, her earrings, her weapons, and her hairstyle. Sailor Storm immediately loved the fact that she could barely feel anything through the armor, and she just loved the slightly more tactical look to her uniform when Zeus finally snapped her out of her reverie, reminding her that she had a responsibility that she needed to carry out now. Storm nodded and placed Zeus on her shoulder as she jumped to the nearest roof and started roof hopping to her target. She immediately noticed how much faster she was now, but she placed that in the back of her mind. Sailor Storm was now on the clock.

It was about a minute later when Sailor Storm was ten seconds away. Just before she reached the vicinity, she felt part of the dark presence disappear, leaving her with whatever was left. She decided to jump a little higher on her last jump to allow her to land on the street. Once she landed, she moved forward to attack , but immediately stopped on the first step as she noticed what her target was.

"What? A Sailor Senshi," Storm asked stunned.

"I am Sailor Neko. Your death will be a purrrr-fect victory for my mistress, Sailor Galaxia," Sailor Neko said.

"Storm, THAT IS NOT a Sailor Senshi. Get back NOW," Zeus screamed.

"Kitty Claw Comb Attack," Sailor Neko yelled as a wall of vertical destructive energy blades came out of her swiping hands. The blades were positioned to resemble the blades of a comb.

Sailor Storm wasted no time to dodge the attack by executing a back flip high enough to avoid getting hit. As soon as her foot hit the ground, she let loose a Lightning Storm directly on her enemy. Neko immediately shown pain, but still had enough energy to fight at her peak. Neko attacked with the same attack again forcing Storm in the air as before, but this time she jumped up to battle Storm head on. Storm immediately noticed how fast her opponent is as she was cut on her arms a few times while dodging. Storm managed to quickly counterattack by kicking Neko in the stomach. This caused Neko to fly back away five yards before hitting the ground. As Storm landed on the ground again, she noticed that the damage done to her was barely noticeable, but she would rather not risk the blades again.

"Lightning Storm!"

Storm's attack managed to have a little more bite to it as Neko was thrown to about fifteen yards away now. Storm was just making a grab for her sword when a voice rang out.

"Storm, STOP! Don't kill her," Zeus yelled from atop a lightpole.

"What is it, Zeus? What's wrong," Storm asked as she looked at him with concern.

"We can't kill her. That's actually a human being trapped as some sort of phage. We have to heal her."

"Heal her? Are you sure that's actually an innocent girl?"

"Yes, Storm. I'm sure."

"Well, I don't have any kind of attack that can turn her back into a human. Only Sailor Moon was able to do that. I don't have that kind of power."

"Nevertheless, we can't kill her- STORM, LOOK OUT!"

Storm managed to just barely use her Time Manipulation to dodge a sneak attack from Neko. She immediately retaliated by using her new skills and speed to attack Neko hand-to-hand and came out very successfully. Sailor Neko managed to finally back off and jump back to a position fifteen meters away.

"I have had enough. Prepare for my final attack!"

Sailor Neko's movements resembled her Kitty Claw Comb Attack, except she stopped in the middle to charge her energy. Storm didn't know how much time she had left as she started to think of ways of healing her. She was starting to get desperate when she heard a voice in the back of her head. The voice was an unintelligible whisper. Storm then closed her eyes and concentrated on hearing the voice again. Zeus started to yell at Storm as she was standing directly in the path of the attack, desperately wanting her to get out of the way. Despite this, Sailor Storm did not move. After ten more seconds, Neko began to laugh as her attack was now fully charged.

"HA HA HA! It's time for you to die now. Feel the wrath of my power," Neko yelled.

Finally, Storm heard the voice as clear as day.

"Demonic Isolation Exorcise," the voice said.

Storm immediately opened her eyes to see Neko starting her final movements for her attack when she grabbed her tiara. With it, she yelled "Demonic Isolation Exorcise" as she threw it at Sailor Neko. Neko immediately stopped moving as the glowing tiara heading straight at her caused her to become completely stunned. All she could was scream. The tiara slammed onto her forehead and began separating the evil influence from the victim. Sailor Neko's body started disintegrating into white lines traveling up above her head into an unidentifiable essence of evil at a moderate pace while leaving the girl's body behind. Zeus couldn't help but smile as this new attack was going to probably used very frequently from now on. As the last of the evil was removed, Storm's tiara flashed signaling the chance for the final attack. Storm took a second to get over the awe of her new attack before she drew her sword and slashed the evil essence one time, destroying it. Immediately, the girl fell to the ground as Storm's tiara reappeared on her head. She also found out that the girl was perfectly okay and unconscious after Storm checked on her. She originally was going to wait until the girl woke up, but her Com-Scanner popped up showing her that the Sailor Senshi were approaching her position. Storm spared one last look at the girl before she grabbed Zeus and started running through the alleys back to the place where she left her belongings behind. Soon after, all nine Sailor Senshi came up to the girl who started to wake up. Sailor Mercury wasn't able to detect any kind of evil presence anymore. Sailor Moon immediately suspected Sailor Storm as she had Mercury try to locate her, but with no success. Truth be told, there was no evidence of Sailor Storm, or any Sailor Senshi for that matter, actually being here in the first place. The only one who knew the truth was Sailor Pluto, who was smiling to herself.

"_Great work, Sailor Storm. We couldn't have done it better ourselves. Good luck with your upcoming battle at home,"_ Pluto thought as the others were checking on the girl.

* * *

Kyle managed to retrieve his belongings and boarded the train to the airport where his private plane was waiting. Kyle and Zeus pretty much kept quiet for the entire trip, but their moods and feelings needed no words to accompany them. Zeus was absolutely sure that Kyle was now, without a doubt, ready to go home just from looking at his eyes. It took them about an hour to reach the airport from their train stop and were immediately spotted by two American men in black suits. They approached Kyle and called him as "Mr. Rayden" to ensure that they were here to escort him to the plane. Kyle was amazed that they didn't say anything about his cat needing to be in a kennel. They walked directly through the security checkpoint and traveled through the airport's subway and terminal to finally reach the private aircraft parked at the very end of the terminal. Before they reached the stairs, Kyle stopped and looked out to the city. Again, he was becoming worried about the girls, but Zeus had assured him that they would be alright. With that, Kyle and Zeus walked outside down the stairs, and boarded the plane. As soon as they were situated, the plane powered up and taxied out to begin takeoff procedures.

* * *

Serena should have been in school right now, but Trista wanted her to take a day off. She hadn't received any letters from Darien ever since he left for the States. She remembered their last conversation very well.

Flashback...

"Serena, I know very well that there's something wrong with you. And I know it's not just about me leaving for college," Darien said.

"You're right. I'm worried about Kyle. How could he abandon us like this? He left without a word. I wish that he could have said something to us. I wish he never left. It's so sad that he has no friends," Serena said.

"I know, Meatball Head. I know. I remember you telling me how he never wanted to be more than just a teammate. Reminds me of the Outers, but at least he never tried to actually attack you. I know you wanted him to see us all as his friends, if not family, but we can't live his life."

"But it hurts me so much to see him like this. He must understand what it truly means to be one of the Sailor Senshi."

"You know, Serena. You ought to be calling yourselves the Sailor Senshi from now on. You and the girls have progressed so much compared to the Silver Millennium. Besides, it would help to identify Kyle as a Sailor Element, because that's exactly who he is. He may be an Element and you girls may be Senshi, but you are all Sailor Senshi no matter what.

"Thank you, Darien."

"Tell you what, Meatball Head. When I get to America, I promise that I will search for Kyle and let you know where he is. Once I do, I want you and the girls to fly over to where he is now and try to talk with him. He may decide to tell you and come back, and then again he might not. But you will be able to at least talk to him and show how much you care for him. You have the biggest heart I have ever seen, Serena. Don't ever let it go to waste."

Serena didn't bother replying as she leapt at Darien and giving him a fierce hug while silently crying. Finally, things between Darien and her are becoming concrete at last.

End Flashback

Serena couldn't help but feel alone again as now Darien was gone as well as Kyle. No matter what she did, she always felt worried about them. She did however get a funny feeling when she and the others ran into Tera that one day. It was almost like she felt the presence of her true mother, Queen Serenity, but it never did add up. Suddenly, Serena was knocked out of her train of thought as a certain aircraft started passing directly overhead. Serena felt that presence in her heart again as the private aircraft passed over her after taking off. As it was flying over, she never took her eyes off of it until she finally couldn't see it anymore. And again, she started crying.

* * *

Kyle felt a weird feeling as the plane had just lifted off. It was like a pressure gently, yet firmly, squeezing his heart. He clutched his chest as he looked out the window, but saw no disturbance in the city as the plane climbed higher and higher. As a result, he decided to ignore it, but his small action had already been observed by Zeus.

"The bond has started sooner than I expected. I hope Kyle's past will not catch up to him too fast. He must be able to learn and understand it at the same time. Otherwise, everything will fall apart," Zeus thought.

Kyle looked at Zeus as the cat was staring at him when one of the men from before had walked up.

"Mr. Rayden, your parents had arranged for us to bring you home at quickest possible pace. Therefore, it should only take us about four to five hours to reach Jacksonville," the man said.

"Four to five hours? It took me over twelve hours to get from the States to here. How can this plane make that long of a flight in only a third of the time," Kyle asked.

"This plane has been specially built for your father to make his business trips take up less time. This is a highly modified Dassault Falcon 200 with four advanced turbojet engines, allowing this aircraft to proceed at a maximum cruising speed of Mach 1.9. This entire aircraft has been stripped down and rebuilt from the ground up to allow the aircraft to handle the stress. Your parents insist on you being home as fast as possible."

During the middle of the man's description, the Falcon increased speed to Mach 1.9 as it reached near its maximum altitude.

"I see. I never knew my father had this thing."

"He did it so he could spend more time with his family."

Kyle never had a chance to say anything else as the man walked to the back of the cabin, leaving Kyle and Zeus alone for the next four hours.

"Artemis, are you sure you want to use the Time Gates," Sailor Pluto asked Artemis while they were standing in the Time Gates dimension.

"Yes. I need to only see something that I think happened back during the Silver Millennium. It's only a thought, but I want to be sure of it," Artemis replied.

"I see. As long as you are only looking and not interfering, I will help you."

"Thank you, but I'm going to need my privacy, I'm afraid."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Trista. You would figure it out yourself, but I need to figure this out myself too."

"Okay. Just use your Lunar Mind Meld onto the Gates to let me know when you are finished," Sailor Pluto said just before disappearing into reality.

As soon as she left, Artemis started working on the gates to show his meetings with Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium. Hopefully, he will be able to find his answers there.

* * *

Kyle was taking a small nap when the co-pilot woke him up, telling him that he was needed in the cockpit. Kyle wiped his eyes clear before walking into it.

"What's the problem," Kyle asked.

"When we took off from Jax International Airport earlier today, we required special permission and clearance to even use the Airport," the Captain said.

"What are you talking about 'special permission'?"

"Three weeks after the monsters started attacking the city, the airport was shut down to all air traffic. No one was allowed to land or take off from the runways. No one was even allowed onto the premises for fear of a monster attacking when the airport is at 'rush hour'. It was also a martial law enforcement."

"Un-freaking-believable."

Just then, a voice from the aircraft's radio spoke up.

"This is the Florida Air National Guard. You are about to enter a restricted airspace. Please state your intended course and identify yourself," the voice said.

"This is Rayden Business 1 on approach to Jacksonville International Airport. We are requesting special clearance to land," the Captain replied.

"Rayden Business 1, special clearance request denied. You are hereby ordered to re-direct your flight to Atlanta International."

"We are under direct orders of the Rayden family to return their son home while landing at Jacksonville."

"We are under direct orders to arrest anyone and everyone who attempts to land at Jacksonville. This is your last chance to re-direct."

Kyle cut off the radio before the Captain could say anything else.

"Captain, did my parents tell you anything new about me recently before you flew to Tokyo," Kyle asked.

"Yes, Kyle. Your mother told us all who you really are. And I'm about to make a fast landing. Please return to your seat and buckle in," the Captain said.

The co-pilot happened to spot the large amount of Police cars and military trucks in the airport standing by. The plane was about 25 seconds from landing when the cars and trucks suddenly scrambled towards the terminal. The co-pilot flipped the radio back on to suddenly hear the report of a monster attacking the airport. Kyle instantly stiffened in his seat, barely managing to keep himself from transforming until the time was right. The plane landed on the runway nearest to the terminal and immediately applied full brakes. Kyle unbuckled from his seat and began his transformation into Neo Sailor Storm as the plane was guided off of the runway towards the terminal. When the plane's ground-speed reached 50 mph, Storm forced the door open enough for him to jump out with Zeus following behind.

"Just great. I'm not home for five minutes and someone already sent out the party-pooper," Storm said to himself.

Storm started running towards the site of the attack when he happened to take notice of the changes to his uniform. The only changes were a set of blue X-lightning symbols positioned in the same places as Sailor Storm's gold symbols, as well as the change in his headdress. The general thickness of the band remained the same, but it shrinks down to half size just before it reaches the jewel. The "shrinking" area was only a quarter of an inch long with slopes rated at 45 degree angles, while the half-sized area was one-half inches long. The jewel holder was reshaped into a perfect octagon when both it and the jewel grew to a percentage of 125 compared to its original size. The final touch was a black half-inch thick stripe running perfectly in the middle of the band lengthways. Finally, the neckerchief originally had two weighted flaps coming from beneath the knot. Now, the flaps appeared to have been sewn together all the way up to the knot to appear as only one flap for appearances only. Unlike before, Storm didn't bother to actually look at the details.

Neflyte knew that he was keeping Queen Beryl very pleased with the amount of energy he has been collect, and amazingly Zoicite is actually leaving him alone this time. Maybe he learned his lesson after Queen Beryl mortally wounded him for almost killing Prince Endymion. Whatever the case may be, Neflyte didn't know about it. All he knew now was that this was really starting to get boring for him. The humans are not putting up much of a fight, but he did see it as free energy which caused him to smirk. That was until he saw a certain lightning attack strike his youma while he was safe on his perch. His smirk immediately evolved into shock as he recognized the familiar, though evolved, uniform of a Sailor Senshi. The time that his Queen was waiting for has come. The impossibly un-defeatable Sailor Element has come home.

Storm immediately jumped into action as soon as he saw the youma. Using the skills he had just recently learned, he quickly managed to direct the youma into a more open space away from the civilian and military police. With the now bystanders witnessing this event, Storm stopped holding back his attacks. He attacked his opponent with an elaborate array of punches and kicks while simultaneously charging his limbs with lightning. Every time the youma tried to back away, Storm was immediately back on top of it again. Finally, Storm gave it one final kick that sent the youma flying for a distance of 60 feet. Before the youma had a chance to recover, Storm decided to finish it off.

"Demonic Isolation Exorcise!"

The magical attack worked well until the point of just simply hitting the youma and bouncing off.

"Heh heh. Woops," Storm said embarrassingly with an arm behind his head as his headdress returned.

"Now you die, you impudent brat," the youma yelled.

"Lightning Star Glave," Storm chanted at nearly the exact same time.

The youma had no choice but to avoid the attack. Nevertheless, the glave still hit its target, destroying a type of magical armor it was wearing. Unfortunate for the youma, it was never given a split-second chance after that as Storm suddenly appeared with his sword fully embedded in the youma's abdomen. Without wasting his momentum, Storm jumped very high into the air while appearing to slash the youma from its stomach to through the top of its head. A second later, it is made apparent that Storm sliced the youma five times instead of just once. Finally, he landed next to the youma just before it exploded.

"Of course, I'll die. But I'll die when I'm pushing 100 and a walker," Storm said to the dying youma.

Neflyte was downright furious, but immediately calmed down and remembered his orders. If Sailor Storm returned home, report it immediately to Queen Beryl. So without any further delays, he returned to the Negaverse. Sailor Storm turned towards the guards as the youma exploded into dust. It was time for him to set things straight once again. Hopefully, the police would be on his side for a change. Of course, only time will tell.

* * *

**A/N:** End of the crossover. From here on until Sailor Galaxia is defeated, the Sailor Senshi will no longer be mentioned. Like I said before, I don't anything about the Sailor Stars story arc. I couldn't believe my luck when I decided to use Tranquility as a person's name. The meaning of the word was exactly what I was looking for as I would have needed the name for the Silver Millennium. Anyway, Artemis will now remember his side of this mystery, while Sailor Pluto tries to solve it despite the restrictions against her in the Gates. I can honestly say that I don't know how long this story is going to take, but I'll try to make things run smoothly. I guess we'll see how this turns out. Later.


	12. Blind as a Bat

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 12: Blind as a Bat**

Sailor Galaxia was busy playing back the battle between her Phage and Sailor Storm that took place in Tokyo no more than five hours ago when Sailor Iron Mouse arrived as she was summoned.

"I have arrived at your request, Mistress Galaxia," Iron Mouse said kneeling.

"Good. It's time we discuss about our new adversary," Galaxia said.

"I assure you, Galaxia. I have never even heard of this Sailor Senshi before."

"That's because she is not a Sailor Senshi, and neither is she a girl in the first place. This 'girl' happens to be a young boy who transforms into one of the long forgotten Sailor Elements."

"Elements?"

"Yes. Just before I was created, the Universe was at war with the Negaverse. It was the first attempt of Chaos to take over the Universe. A permanent portal between the two dimensions was established on a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy. Five girls, who were each the daughter of an Elemental Sorcerer, used their magic to make themselves the Sailor Elements. They were honoring the society's fallen naval ships and sailors who lost their lives in the first attack. Their main adversaries were a group of five men known as the Five Storms, created for the sole purpose of eliminating the Sailor Elements. At the end of the war, one Element and one Storm fell in love with each other, which caused the final battle between the Elements and the Storms. One Element, Sailor Fire, was captured and turned to kill her comrades in a special way, that they could have absolutely no chance of getting resurrected. After battling her and the rest of the Storms together, Sailor Lightning and Thunderstorm were the only ones left. Before the war was over, they were declared as traitors by both sides. They had no choice, but to kill each other. Sailor Lightning remained the only Sailor Element capable of being resurrected or reincarnated, even if it was only a slight chance."

"So this boy is the last Sailor Element?"

"Yes, but he is more than just that. I was ready to send you to the plane he was on hours ago if it wasn't for this one problem I have noticed. His star seed is one of the most strongest ones I have ever seen, but it seems to be protected by an extremely powerful shadow power. It was created to prevent the star seed from being forcibly removed. Judging by the amount of power put into it, I would say that this boy is possibly Thunderstorm as well. I would have to use almost all of my power just to break the barrier. Nevertheless, this boy may be an undefeatable obstacle, but he is currently no longer in the picture. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Galaxia."

"Good. Now I believe it's time I punished you for not following orders like you were supposed to."

Sailor Iron Mouse started to voice her protests and excuses, but they all fell on deaf ears as Sailor Galaxia followed through with the punishment. It was one thing that made Galaxia feel so much in power and dominance. In the midst of Iron Mouse's anguish cries, Galaxia started formulating a plan to find the one person she was looking for.

* * *

Queen Beryl didn't have to wait long for Neflyte's appearance before her. She already knew what he was going to say as she had seen the entire battle, but she wanted Neflyte to announce his report to her anyway.

"The mission was almost a complete success, my Queen. However, my success was cut short with the sudden arrival of a certain Sailor Senshi," Neflyte said while kneeling down.

"Yes. This Sailor Storm has come home. Our plans are proceeding smoothly. Rise, Neflyte. Come with me," Beryl said as she rose from her throne.

Neflyte rose from his kneeling position and followed Queen Beryl into a long dark hallway. Not only was the silence between the two making Neflyte nervous, but it was also the evil smirk on his Queen's face that made him feel queasy. At the end of the hallway, they both entered a chamber with four transparent pods floating vertically in the middle of the room. Neflyte was studying them, wondering what they would be used for when Beryl broke the silence.

"You have done a glorious job for the Negaverse with all of the human energy you have acquired from these pathetic humans. Now, we can begin the creation of our newest recruits, or should I say... recreation. However, we need suitable bodies for this to work. And they need to be all males. I want you to scout around the current human city we are attacking, while I have Zoicite and Malachite check in other certain areas for suitable candidates. Do not let anyone stop you, or you will find the consequences to be severe."

"Yes, my Queen."

"And Neflyte, I want them to be... mostly unharmed."

"Yes, my Queen," Neflyte said before bowing and briskly leaving the chamber.

Queen Beryl looked at the pod she was standing closest to and started rubbing the glass-like material. She was thinking about the strategy Queen Metallia had laid out for her. If she played her cards right, she would end up in a situation where either Sailor Storm will be dead, or will be turned to their side. She contemplated the possibilities that situation would bring as she inspected the fire symbol on the pod.

* * *

"What a day. Two battles against dark forces, and an almost never-ending explanation to those stupid cops. I swear, if I have to tell another cop that my slate's been wiped clean and they don't believe me, I'm gonna just snap," Kyle ranted as he and Zeus were riding in the back of a limo to the Rayden estate.

"At least they never made an actual attempt to arrest you, sir. That is considering both your 'illegal' landing as well as your activities before you moved to Japan," the family's butler said.

"That's true. Maybe they'll finally let me do my job and stop getting in my way."

"That is what they are ordered to do, sir. But I think it would be best id you didn't worry about that for now."

Kyle said nothing, but nodded his head in agreement. He said nothing else for the rest of the trip, which he noticed was not the same way home as before. He was about to ask his butler about it, but the limo entering a property gate prevented him from doing that. Kyle then realized that his parents must have moved sometime after he left, and now they were living in this very spacious 2 story house. The house was a mansion in every right while not being too big for the Raydens. Just as Kyle opened his door, Sharon Rayden stepped out of the front door to greet her son. With a look of relief and happiness, she grabbed her son into a fierce hug. She started asking questions about his health, what all he had experienced in Japan, and other things until Kyle said that he just wanted to get some sleep. After he was excused, Kyle went upstairs to his new room with Zeus following close behind. After only taking his shoes off, he climbed onto his blue and navy blue bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Zeus curled up on the pillow next to him to sleep as well.

* * *

Neflyte was using his restored Dark Crystal to search the stars inside the cathedral wing of his hidden dark mansion situated between Jacksonville's northern city limits and Callahan. He went through every precaution to prevent Zoicite from interfering with him again like before. Unlike last time however, he was concentrating on the stars to search for humans who met Beryl's quota. One thing kept bugging him though, and that was how he had to deal with Sailor Storm since he had shown up earlier in the night. It was virtually impossible to kill him. Queen Beryl wanted to have him by her side, but she was working on that plan personally, so that plan was shot down. The only thing left was to slow him down somehow. That was when an idea had popped into his head. It might have been a long shot and probably wouldn't make a difference, but it was definitely worth taking a shot at. Without further delay and with an evil chuckle, Neflyte began working on a plan to handicap Sailor Storm.

* * *

Morning came to Jacksonville, a city filled with turmoil and destruction. The Negaverse's attacks have taken their toll on the civilians and the military, but they have still proven resilient. However, the arrival of Sailor Storm finally managed to give an edge to the residents of the almost lost city. All of this was being shown on the news as Kyle walked into the kitchen. He saw his mother in kitchen as expected, but he didn't expect to see his father watching the news at the bar.

"Hi, Dad," Kyle said a little surprised.

"Hello, son. I see your trip was safe," Bill said without taking his eyes off of the small TV.

"Yes, it was. I like to thank you for sending that plane for me."

Sharon turned to look at them sensing the growing tension between the two males.

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about it if you never left, Kyle," Bill said before turning around to look at him. "If you haven't left, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

"I'm sorry, but I had to leave. The police would have tracked me down eventually, and we would probably be worst off than we are now."

"Very well. Then answer me this, son. Please tell me why you have to turn into a girl to fight off these monsters."

"We all make sacrifices to hopefully make things better for all of us. I made this sacrifice. I'm now cursed to turn into a girl for the rest of my life, but the ability to defend my home and this world from evil is more than enough to reimburse that sacrifice. I may have even sacrificed my entire life to devote it to hunting and defeating evil, but that does not make me regret this decision one bit."

Bill then stood up, looked straight at his half son half daughter, and smiled.

"Then I am very proud to call you my son, Kyle."

"Thanks, Dad," Kyle said trying not to tear up.

Zeus chose this time to interrupt.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this, Kyle, it seems that you're back on the clock already," Zeus said.

Both parents looked at moon cat with incredulous looks on their faces.

"I'll explain later. I gotta go," Kyle exclaimed as he rushed out of the kitchen and out of the house after Zeus told him where the attack was commencing.

Kyle transformed into Neo Sailor Storm while he was running before he left the property. When he jumped the gates, he set off towards the city at full speed. The attack was coming from the city's Riverview Plaza, and police were already in the process of evacuating the civilians. Unfortunately, there were only four of them, and the place was a panicking madhouse. Storm arrived just under a minute after the attack had started, given his still-strong knowledge of the city's layout. With all of the people panicking and running in every direction at once, it was hard for him to pretty much see anything. However, it was only about 25 seconds after he had shown up when he saw the youma. This youma was about 6 feet high, grey wrinkled skin, and looked a bit on the lean side, but it appeared that it did not move very fast. At least, it didn't move very fast yet. It was a scout youma. Storm had fought and easily defeated two of these things. He saw the youma starting to drain an innocent bystander when he decided to step into this situation. His first action was to knock the youma off balance and force it to release the girl it was holding. The girl did fall to the floor a bit groggily, but she managed to get up and run off before the youma could make another grab for her. That was when Sailor Storm stepped in between them, and was facing off the youma.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I think I should explain things now even though Kyle said he would," Zeus said to Bill and Sharon after Kyle just left.

"Well, could you please explain how you are able to talk," Sharon asked.

"Yes, but first let me tell you about myself. My name is Zeus as you should already know that. I am the guardian and advisor to Sailor Storm. I first met your son when he was in a fight with a small gang at school."

"What was the fight about," Bill asked.

"There was no reason for it. Your son is academically gifted as long as he puts his mind to it. That and the fact that they just don't like anyone who isn't 'cool' with them are the reasons why they attacked Kyle that day. Now I didn't intervene because I couldn't do anything, but police did show up just after I did and broke up the fight. However, I did notice the sign that I was searching for ever since I 'awoke' to my true purpose. The sign was coming from your son, and I knew, then and there, that Kyle was the person I was looking for."

"I remember when Kyle told me that he had found a clean, but stray cat a day after that fight and decided to take care of him. You had no collar or identification of any kind and you were very friendly so I never saw any harm in it," Sharon said.

"I, on the other hand, wasn't too sure about it. We noticed that you had taken a real shine to Kyle and it would probably break his heart if you had died from a disease because you were never taken to the vet," Bill said.

"Well, there is no threat about that. Due to the crescent moon on my head, I'm known as a Mooncat. Like your son now, I have magic coursing through my body at all times, and I mean real magic. I can sense different kinds of entities from my moon spot, I can never become ill at any time, unless it's bad food, and I can talk in all human languages with ease. That is pretty much my explanation about me and how I can talk."

"What can you tell us about Sailor Storm," Bill asked.

"Not much more than what you already know, except that Kyle now has two different forms of Sailor Storm. Kyle as the female Storm is the original form, while Kyle as the male Storm is his new and preferred form. The female Storm is the form that I had managed to free from its dormancy inside his body. You see, he was born as Sailor Storm. Normally, the Sailor Senshi are born as girls for obvious reasons, but Kyle is much more complicated. Technically, he's supposed to be a girl, but the magic in his body is in very high amounts and is highly stronger than mine. Your son is very unique, and he is very blessed. With his role, he will be part of the cause to finally bring the world together in peace."

"I feel so proud of him now that I don't deserve to be his father."

"That's not true. Even though you two were pretty much at odds in some shape or form especially lately, he still cares for you. You are the only father he has, and I don't think he would want that to change. Anyway, there is one more thing I must tell you, even though Kyle wouldn't allow me to. The magic inside Kyle's body somewhat works like a scale between his two forms. His male form is stronger while his female form is faster, yet a little weaker. Still, both forms are fast beyond human expectations. However, when Kyle gained his new male form, it set the scale off balance. In order to compensate, the magic of his female form made one more change to Kyle in its favor. From now on, Kyle is able to transform from a guy to a girl and back again whenever he wants to, or feels the need for it. He would do without it, but he is now stuck with it for the rest of his life."

"I can see why he wouldn't want to tell us. That would just seem too much," Sharon said.

"Yes, well luckily I'm helping him through it, and for him to get used to it. Although, I could use some help in this matter," Zeus said.

"I would be happy to help him through this. I am his mother, after all."

"Thank you."

"I happened to notice that you happened to say that Sailor Senshi are born as girls. You mean to tell us that there are more than one," Bill asked.

"Yes, there are several of them in fact. They are all living in Tokyo, Japan which is probably the reason why Kyle decided for us to go there. I think he felt drawn to it. Anyway, I'm afraid that's all I can say. There is more behind the part where Kyle gained his new male form, but I think it's best for him to talk about it. Then again, he might not want to ever discuss it, so please don't pressure him. It's something I'm afraid that he might not have control of," Zeus said with a concerned look on his face.

"We understand. We won't pressure him at all," Bill said.

Zeus, nodding his head in acceptance, jumped off the counter and headed towards Kyle's room. He had to know that Kyle wasn't in serious danger, even though he probably couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

At the Riverview Plaza, Sailor Storm was easily overpowering the youma. The battle has only lasted for two minutes up to now. It would have been over already had Storm decided to not care about property damage, although the youma was doing a decent job of that. Thirty seconds later, Storm saw the opening he was looking for and rushed into personal combat range. The youma tried being defensive, but Storm's array of well-disciplined martial arts attacks easily broke through. The youma was now on its last legs when Storm jumped back five feet, and immediately fired a full-force Lightning Storm into it (full-force just means that he's focusing on the attack like the Sailor Senshi usually do). The youma was thrown back hard like a wrecking ball had just hit it and crashed through the window closest to the St. John's River. It exploded in light just as it hit the water.

"Takes care of that," Storm said while dusting off his hands.

Cheering had started to erupt from the crowd of people who were pushed back to a safe distance in the mall. Storm turned around and just looked at them as they cheered for him. Some of them even started chanting his name. Storm felt a heavy weight lift off of his heart as he smiled. That was when he felt a dark presence close by and it was tingling his spine. He turned around and started looking around, but he saw no signs of anyone. So Storm tried an approach.

"Okay, you bastard. I know you're around here. COME ON OUT," Storm yelled in Japanese.

A black portal opened up directly in front of Storm, causing the crowd to back up and the police to finally usher the crowd outside the building. When the portal started closing, Neflyte stepped out of it and stood in front of Storm. He had his usual evil smirk on his face.

"Really, Sailor Storm. Don't you think it's rude for you to speak Japanese in an English-speaking country," Neflyte asked in English.

"Just who the hell are you? Jedite's replacement," Storm asked after reverting back to his first language.

"Precisely. I am Neflyte, the dark general of Queen Beryl. I have been expecting you to show."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"That I have deducted you as being too strong for us, and it's time to even the odds."

Neflyte immediately attacked Storm with a dark blast from his hand. Storm managed to dodge out of the way, only to have another blast thrown at him. Neflyte was throwing these dark bolts of his at a rate fast enough to keep Storm from ever getting the chance to do anything. To make matters worse, the bolts were creating plumes of shadow that disappeared after a few seconds while making Storm virtually unable to make a clean shot at Neflyte. No matter how hard he tried, Storm just could not attack Neflyte like this. He started to think about luring him outside when a sharp metal object was racing towards him. Storm jumped up into the air to avoid it, only to find out that Neflyte was right behind him.

"CURSED LIGHT," Neflyte chanted his attack.

Storm could only quickly turn his head around in time to see Neflyte behind him. By the time Storm was looking at him, Neflyte had already finished his chant for his attack. He had his right hand aimed for Storm's face and released his attack at point-blank range. Sailor Storm was thrown out of mid-air and had drove through a store with his body. Neflyte had started to laugh heartedly. With his eyes closed, Storm quickly deducted that his entire body was still intact because it hurt all over. However, he knew that his body was starting to heal up when he managed to move his body in a sitting position. He was wondering what the hell Neflyte was laughing about when he opened his eyes. It took less than a second for his eyes to adjust, but they immediately dilated to maximum size just after that. To Storm, he saw that things were a little bright with the morning sun shining in front of him as he looked up at Neflyte. Suddenly, he saw nothing but bright white light. He let out a scream of agony as his eyes felt like there was a white hot needle being shoved into each of them. He covered his eyes the best he could and tried opening them while looking away from the sun. Unfortunately, there was no change in effect. Neflyte's laughter became louder as he watched Storm scramble away from the dining lobby they were fighting in. Neflyte then decided to add one last injury to Sailor Storm, or actually several as he wanted to unleash a series of attacks at close range to Storm's body. It wouldn't be enough to kill him, but it would make Storm wish that the attacks would. Storm kept trying to crawl away in whatever direction he could go as he was now blind. All of his efforts were rewarded with Neflyte slamming a foot down in the middle of his back, making Storm scream in pain.

"My parting gift to you, Sailor Storm," Neflyte said as he raised his hand to attack.

At that point, Storm could care less about property damage. He was not about to let this Negaverse general literally kick him while he was down. Storm may have been down, but he was far from out. He felt Neflyte's foot lift off his back, and assumed that he was about to slam it back down. Fortunately, he assumed correctly while he quickly rolled over onto his back. Neflyte's foot hit the ground instead of Storm's back, causing him to stumble off balance.

"I don't need it," Storm yelled.

With that, Storm let out a fully charged, yet unfocused, Lightning Storm from both of his outstretched arms. Almost all of the attack managed to connect with Neflyte, and it caused him to fly through the roof from the force. Neflyte landed on the roof and slowly got to his feet. The pain he felt from the attack was even worse than when Zoicite had that youma mortally wound him. He was thinking about a counterattack, but decided that this part of his job was done, and he needed to heal. Without sparing a look through the hole where he flew out of that was 30 feet away, Neflyte disappeared through a portal.

Storm just dropped his hands down and started to figure out how to fix this new problem. He didn't get very far as someone came out of nowhere and helped to hoist him up to his feet.

"Hey, man. Are you okay," the obviously male voice asked.

"No, I'm not. I can't see. All I do see is blinding white light, even with my eyes closed," Storm said while trying cover his eyes with his hand.

"Okay then. Well, let me help you out," the voice said.

The guy had started to lead Storm by the shoulder out of the ruined store he was in. Then the guy had stopped suddenly and let go of Storm's shoulder.

"Hey. Where'd you go," Storm asked.

"Here. Try these. They're not much, but they might help," the guy said.

The guy was offering Storm a pair of sunglasses and put them in Storm's hand. Storm immediately opened them and put them over his eyes. He noticed that he felt a small shock travel through the sunglasses, but it was nothing compared to when he noticed that the blinding light subsided. He took a chance in opening his eyes after he hopefully turned away from the river window, and was rewarded with the fact that he could actually see again. He happened to notice a mirror facing him and saw that he was now wearing a set of black ice colored Unknown-frame Oakley sunglasses with black lenses. After checking to see if there were no complications, he decided to face and thank his helper.

"Thanks, man. Thanks a.. lot," Storm said as he turned around.

When he saw his helper, it caused him to slow his speech. His helper was his nearly-identical cousin, Travis Rayden. Travis was from Kyle's father's side of the family. Besides the fact that Travis has black hair and brown, nearly red, eyes while Kyle has dark brown hair and royal blue eyes, these two were perfectly identical to each other.

"_What is he doing here_," Storm thought.

* * *

**A/N: **I know. I know. I took far too long to write this chapter. Right now, I'm just hoping that I'm not forcing myself to give up writing altogether. I can't because I'm nowhere being done yet. I will try my hardest this time to get the next chapter out faster. Nevertheless, college is really starting to kill me. Let's hope; oh God, let's hope that I don't give this up. Anyway, that's all for now. It's very late, and I need sleep. Later.


	13. Home is where the Storm is

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 13: Home is where the Storm is**

Sailor Pluto had finally managed to find out some facts about Kyle's past with the Time Gates. It took her almost all of her free time just to wait for the pieces of information to unfold for her access. Now, everything about Kyle's past was made available to her, especially the fact of who Kyle really is. She was about to exit the Time Gates when she was stopped by her future self. The future Sailor Pluto had stepped out of a portal into the sub-dimension and stood to the present Sailor Pluto's side.

"I see you have finally found the truth, Trista," the future Pluto said.

"Yes, I have, but why have you decided to stop me now," the present Pluto asked.

"Because the girls do not need to know yet. It is destined for Kyle to find out himself and it is he who will tell the Senshi who he is. Until then, you can brief the girls on the certain part of his past involving where he was, and what he was heir to. You may also tell them what had happened to that Empire, as well as the sacrifices made to save Kyle's life. However, you may not tell them how he survived. That is something only you and he will know," future Pluto explained.

"Why is that so," present Pluto asked.

Sailor Pluto immediately looked at the Time Gates again for Kyle's past and focused onto one part where his life was in danger. Concentrating hard enough, she managed to discover what her future self was talking about. She then looked back at her future self with an incredulous look on her face.

"That's impossible. That should NOT have happened. The rules-," present Pluto said while starting to panic.

"Sailor Pluto, there was no other choice. I either had to intervene at this point, or let him die, knowing our future would be much better off had I let him live," future Pluto calmly said.

"BUT YOU HAVE CHANGED THE PAST AND ALTERED THE TIMELINE!!"

"AND I WAS UNDER ORDERS!! I was ordered by the Queen to make sure that he survives that battle. That's all you need to know. Now I must take my leave. Before I go, you are to tell the Senshi about the Empire and Kyle's role within the Empire, but nothing more. It's important that the rate of everyone learning the truth should stay at a slow and controlled pace. But rest assured, Sailor Pluto. Kyle will realize his true self very soon."

Just as quick as she arrived, the future Sailor Pluto disappeared back to her time. She left Sailor Pluto contemplating on the conversation and her thoughts. She then concluded that her future self was correct about this. With that decided, she opened a rift in the Gates to her bedroom and stepped through.

* * *

Later that day, a Senshi meeting was called at Ray's temple by Trista. Everyone was hoping that Trista called this meeting because she had hopefully found a way to beat Galaxia, but sadly, this wasn't the case. Instead it was about Kyle, which had the girls rush to the temple as quickly as possible. Serena managed to make it before Mina had arrived, so Ray had decided to back off from Serena for the moment. When Mina arrived shortly after, all Outer and Inner Senshi were present, as well as Luna and Artemis. It was time for Trista to begin. 

"I'm sure you all are wondering about what I have found about our friend, Kyle. Unfortunately, I do not know his whereabouts, but I now know about his past. First off, I believe that neither Amara, Michelle, nor Hotaru know who Kyle is. Am I correct," Trista said.

The girls in question nodded their heads to answer Trista's question.

"Well, it is quite simple. Kyle Rayden is Sailor Storm, the one you never met," Trista said.

"WHAT!!? YOU MEAN TO TELL US THAT GUY HAPPENS TO BE SAILOR STORM," Amara screamed in shock after shooting to her feet.

"Calm down please, Amara. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this," Michelle said with a mixture of calm and shock on her face.

"Well, there damn better well be one," Amara fumed as she sat down.

"There is, but it will have to wait until later. For now, I'm here to explain where Kyle had originated from. He was reincarnated just like the rest of us. However, he was from the Orion Star Empire. And since virtually none of us knows anything about it, I'll explain. The Orion Star Empire was a very powerful and peaceful society. The entire empire consisted of nine star systems with eight planets each. The systems and their planets were in a perfect orbit with each other. You couldn't find a more perfect sight anywhere else. There were nine blue stars. Eight of those stars were the size of our sun and were orbiting the ninth star in an perfect octagonal orbit. The ninth star in the center was one and a half times bigger than the others, making it more brilliant. This star served as the center of the empire and it did not move other than to rotate itself. Each system had eight terran planets twice the size of Earth, and were orbiting their star in the same perfect octagonal orbit as their stars. The eight rotating systems were distanced apart from the center star at fifteen Astronomical Units. They were distanced accordingly from each other. The planets from all systems were distanced at 1 AU from their respective stars and were distanced accordingly from each other as well. Each planet had an atmosphere twice as thick as the Earth's, though it was just as balanced, and they had the same axis tilt and gravity. There were two colonies on each planet, with each colony divided into eight sectors, which were pretty much gargantuan sized fortresses surrounded by a network of 100-story buildings and roads. All of these fortresses were bristled with sector and planetary defenses. Yet despite all of their weaponry and indestructible forms, the gigantic fortresses were still a majestic sight to behold," Trista explained.

"That sounds to me like a technological fairy tale," Lita said.

"If you remember Lita, the Silver Millennium is not much different from a fairy tale itself," Trista said.

"Trista, I have taken all that you've mentioned and put it into my computer. Is this pretty much the idea of what the system looks like," Amy asked as her Mercury computer produced a holographic 3-D image of the multi-star system.

"Yes, Amy. That is it exactly. You might as well add in the fact that everything was moving in a clockwise rotation when viewed from the north poles. The only things that were rotating counter-clockwise were the planets' rotations themselves. Their orbits around the stars as well as the outer stars around the center star moved in a clockwise direction. Also, the stars had their equators perfectly lined up, and their planets were perfectly lined up with star's equator. In other words, everything was always lined up in a perfect straight line," Trista answered.

"How many people were there,"Serena asked, feeling a bit faint since the explanation.

"There were an average of 4 billion Orions inside each sector of a colony. So in total amount, there were more than four-point-six trillion Orions throughout the entire Empire. All of them, I might add, were well-trained to fight for their lives."

Absolute silence filled the room with every single person, except Artemis and Trista, having their eyes bugged out and jaws down to the floor.

"Why are you telling us this," Serena barely asked.

"Because, my princess, Kyle Rayden used to be Kyle Starblazer, the son of the Orion Emperor, Victor Starblazer. He was to be the next Emperor when his time came."

"He's a prince?"

"In a way. There's more to him than that, but I don't know any details. The reason why you all do not know any of this, even from the Silver Millennium, is because of our kingdoms not wanting anything to do with the Orions. It was all because they believed that you had to prepare for war to secure peace. Both the Orion Star Empire and the Moon Kingdom were easily the most powerful forces in the Universe, but the Orions were a much stronger threat. This is why Queen Beryl had sent three-fourths of her entire Dark Kingdom force to destroy them. The Orions would have easily defeated them if Victor Starblazer was not betrayed and killed. The death of the Emperor were the Orions' achilles heel as they were virtually un-killable before. Afterwards, they were dropping like flies. It all had to do with the power links in the Star Crystals they wore, and they were all receiving great amounts of defensive power from the Emperor's crystal, but he had to be alive for this to work. In the end, Kyle had managed to escape from the massive space battle, and the entire Orion Star Empire entered into a highly accelerated supernova. Only Kyle had survived; no Orions or Dark Forces remained. His body was put into stasis and his ship, Dark Star, entered Quantum Space, their faster-than-light propulsion, and was heading towards the Moon. By this time, Queen Serenity had sealed Queen Beryl away and was transporting everyone to Earth to be reborn again. Dark Star was close enough that Kyle's body was sent to Earth's future as well. Afterwards, we were all reborn in this time."

"That is incredible," Ray said.

"Would this explain the guns that Sailor Storm uses," Amy asked.

"Yes, it does. The lightning attacks, time manipulation, and the sword were Sailor Lightning's, while the energy blasts, the guns, and the strong power increase were from Kyle's Orion heritage. It also explains the eight-armed star on Sailor Storm's tiara, Neo Sailor Storm's headdress, and on Thunderstorm's forehead. The Star Crystal is also from Orion. The Lightning Glave attack is the only thing left that I cannot seem to figure out where he had gotten it from," Trista said.

"Don't worry about it, Trista. We do appreciate everything that you have told us. I know that Kyle did not want to be around us before he left, but he still is a part of our team, and we must help him through all of his troubles. I just hope that someday he will accept our care and friendship," Serena said.

"Me as well, your highness. Now the Outers and I have some technical details about Sailor Storm that we need to work out. So I will see you around," Trista said while getting up from the table to leave.

Serena had a funny feeling that Trista was hiding something else about Kyle, but she decided that Trista must know what she is doing and left it at that. Everyone started to leave for their respected homes for some rest, due to the attacks becoming much worse. Serena had a bad feeling that she will undergo a situation nothing else had come close to since the final battle with Queen Beryl. She wished that this would all end without her friends, family, and everyone else having to suffer, but she knew deep in her heart that the end will not ever be this easy.

* * *

"Is... something wrong," Travis asked. 

"Uh, no. No, everything's fine. It's just for a second you reminded me of someone. It's okay. Don't worry about it," Neo Sailor Storm said as he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Well, okay. Try to be careful from now on, Sailor Storm. I believe you're the only one who can actually beat whatever is attacking us."

"I will. Thanks."

Travis waved as he ran out of the damaged store while Storm stayed behind. It took a few minutes for Storm to fully understand what had just happened. Neflyte had given him a sneaky attack that is now causing him to be blind when he is transformed. He can only hope that this curse does not affect his untransformed state. Whether it did affect him like that or not, he had to leave the area and get back home immediately. With that thought, Storm left the store. He was about to exit the plaza through the hole in the roof when the police and press had arrived. Almost immediately, Storm was hounded with questions by the press, wondering if he was the original Sailor Storm or not, and if he was going to be staying to protect the city from now on. The Police Sergeant pulled Storm away from the press to ask the very same questions. Storm simply answered that he and the female Sailor Storm are the same person, and that he was back to protect the city from destruction. Right after that, Storm made a break for the hole before anyone could stop him. After jumping through the hole onto the roof, Storm immediately made his way back home as fast as he could move. After his immediate departure, the Sergeant then told the news reporters what Storm had just told him, adding the fact that he was very relieved to know that Sailor Storm is back for good.

Sailor Storm was finishing his roof hopping trip when he landed on the roof of his home. When he climbed through the window, he was greeted by Zeus who had a look of concern on his face. His expression, however, quickly changed to one between shock and fear as he saw the Storm was not only wearing sunglasses, but also had first to almost second degree burns on and around his eyes.

"Kyle, are you okay? You're eyes... they're... ," Zeus tried to say.

"Don't worry. I can still see, though I'm going to have to wear these from now on. You CAN figure out a way to cure this curse, right," Storm said and asked.

"Kyle, I don't think I can, but I will try, though it may take time. I need to see your eyes so I can study them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Storm closed his eyes as hard as he could as he slowly removed the glasses. Zeus could see that his skin is healing up at a strong pace, but he needed further investigation.

"Open your eyes, Kyle."

"What!? Are you nuts?"

"Just for a moment, Kyle. Trust me."

Storm waited for ten seconds before trying to open his eyes. He immediately felt the pain from the blinding light, causing him to slam them shut. After an encouraging sentence from Zeus, Storm forced his eyes open all the way. Zeus told him to shut them one-point-five seconds later. Storm made an immediate move to put the glasses back on.

"Thanks, Kyle. That was all I needed. You did great."

Storm didn't say anything as he instinctively de-transformed back to his normal self. Kyle then made a complaint that he really was tired now and just wanted to sleep when he noticed something. He was no longer wearing those sunglasses and he could see just fine now. Kyle then chuckled to himself and just collapsed onto his bed.

Zeus noticed that little revelation just as Kyle landed on the bed. With the information he gathered, the blindness curse only affects Sailor Storm, most likely in both forms. Yet it's hard to determine if this curse is in effect during the day and night, or just during the day. Zeus's bets went on the latter choice. Right now, he had to make those sunglasses work just like a computer visor. It should prove to be a strong replacement of the Com Scanner. Zeus was thinking of also taking a nap when Sharon opened the door and walked in.

"Kyle, get up. Your cousin Travis is visiting," Sharon said while shaking her son awake.

"Okay. Okay. I'm up, Mom. I'll be down in a minute," Kyle said trying to get his mother to stop shaking him.

Sharon walked out of the room while Kyle very slowly sat up on the bed while rubbing his eyes.

"God, I feel so exhausted," Kyle said while stretching.

"Well if I were you, I'd sleep at a later time because I don't think your mother likes coming up here twice," Zeus said.

"Thank you for that totally useless piece of information," Kyle said sarcastically while leaving the room.

Kyle walked down to the living room and was immediately approached by Travis. Travis immediately asked questions about Kyle's experiences in Japan as well as questions to see if Kyle had found out anything about Sailor Storm. Luckily, the partial answers Kyle had given him were enough to change the subject. The matter was never brought up again.

Ten days had passed since then, and Sailor Storm, both male and female, had already made acquaintances with the local criminals and gangs. Almost immediately after the gain of the curse, Kyle noticed that it only worked whenever the sun was up. When Neflyte found out, he almost violently lashed out against his youma, but he barely managed to keep under control. There were a few youma attacks as well, but Storm started noticing that these attacks were not usual compared to Tokyo. It became apparent that the youma were searching for something. Whatever it was, Storm had to find out, but he didn't have the first clue on where to look. Unfortunately, the Negaverse was keeping its tracks covered well.

* * *

One night, Neo Sailor Storm was sitting on the roof of his home after he had just returned to thwart a robbery at a central bank in downtown. While sitting at the very top with his arms resting on his knees, he was staring at the bright moon rising well into the night sky. Storm was just simply staring at it, not wanting to think about anything but just to relax. It was around that time when Zeus had shown up. 

"Hey, Kyle. Mind if I join you," Zeus asked.

"Yeah, sure," Storm said without taking his eyes off the moon.

"Thanks," Zeus said while sitting next to him. "Nice night."

"So far."

"Kyle, is there something you want to tell me?"

There was a long pause before Storm answered.

"Zeus, I can't help but feel bad about leaving Tokyo like that. I don't know why, and I can't figure out why. But I just feel this tugging at my heart every time I think about it."

"Are you saying that you feel that you shouldn't have left them?"

"Maybe, but I didn't have a choice. Those girls don't deserve to be involved with my personal problems. And leaving this city back then defenseless without me to protect it was the biggest problem I have ever made. It may also be the biggest mistake I have ever made. If I never left, none of this would have happened."

"Kyle, this would have happened whether you could have prevented it to, or not. Life is complicated and unfair like that. You have to take things as they go along. Unfortunately, some sacrifices must be made, but it's up to you whether they were made in vain, or not."

"What do you mean?"

"If we had never left, you would have never learned about teamwork. You would have never learned anything about your past, you probably wouldn't have become Thunderstorm, and you would be in a much worse position against these youma. You could even die."

"I can't die."

Another long pause.

"What did you say?"

"It's impossible for me to die. I found out from Zelda, the Sailor Lightning entity in my soul, that I have a very sophisticated magic field that not only prevents me from losing any, and I do mean any, body parts, it also prevents me from dying from unnatural causes. The only thing that can kill me is unhindered time."

"When did you know about this?"

"About a week ago when I was shot in the chest by a Desert Eagle. It was one hell of a lucky shot from a guy who was behind me out of sight. At first, I thought I was going to die, but that was when I had that conversation."

"If that was case, then how come back then the Sailor Elements were able to be killed off?"

"It was the work of Firestorm. When he captured Sailor Fire and was in the process of brainwashing her, he spent a week without sleep trying to figure out a way through her death-prevention magic field. After a week straight, he finally cracked the Sailor Elements's defenses. When Fire was killing the others, Lightning discovered the secret as well and used it on Fire. Luckily, the only person who knows about it now is myself alone."

"It was still pretty damn reckless of you, Kyle."

"I had no choice. I thought I was being reckless as well, but I later found out that it was the only choice I had. If my body wasn't in the way to stop that bullet, it would have surely killed an innocent civilian. The gun was aimed for her head."

"I get your point. I'm sorry, Kyle. I jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay, Zeus. You didn't know."

Another pause goes by.

"What are thinking of, Kyle?"

"I'm just wondering how Serena and the others are doing."

"I'm sure they're doing just fine. But you know as well as I do that they can handle things themselves over there. Don't worry about them. Let's just concentrate on things down here, okay?"

"Okay, Zeus."

"Okay. Well, I'm going back down now to see if I can get your new visor to work like Amy's. Are you coming down as well," Zeus said and asked as he stood up and stretched.

"No, I'm just going to stay up here a little longer," Storm said not moving.

"Okay, Kyle. Good night," Zeus said as he climbed off the roof and into Kyle's room.

Storm started staring back at the moon, while trying to picture the faces of the girls and the team he had abandoned. No matter how much Zeus is right, it still hurt to do that to them.

"_Serena. Everyone. I do hope to God that you all are doing okay," _he thought as a star next to the moon twinkled.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark secluded mansion, Neflyte was busily searching the stars hoping to find a suitable subject for Queen Beryl's experiment. It had taken him four days of constant meditation and concentration to find the right person. He was about to the point of just wanting to give up on the entire idea when his nearly exhausted patience had finally paid off. He had just found the perfect subject for Queen Beryl to become her new resurrected Firestorm. Now it was only matter of time and precise planning to pull this off. 

"Enjoy your last days of a carefree life, Travis Rayden. Your destiny in the Negaverse has arrived," Neflyte said with an evil smile before breaking into a dark laughter.

* * *

**A/N:**There. I'm glad that's over, but so much for my promise to make this chapter a little faster than the last one. Oh well. Anyway, this chapter was to pretty much just show how Kyle adjusts being back home. Actually to tell you the truth, this is just a filler chapter to set up the next one. From the looks of things, I guess that I'm now limited to a new chapter a month. Still, that's nothing new to me. Anyway, I'll see what I can do about the next chapter, despite the fact that I've started a new college semester that's asking for a lot of writing as well. Yeesh. Well, that's life for you. See you later. 


	14. The Day the Storm Cried

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 14: The Day the Storm Cried**

It was a dark night with no moon in the sky. The city was pitch black, like there was no power anywhere. It made the city so quiet that not even crickets were chirping. To Sailor Storm, it was way too quiet. Storm tried making her way through the pitch black city of her hometown, following an unknown presence that was leading her to the center of the city. The eerie thing was that not only could she see everything like the moon was shining down at half brightness, but a wind around her body started growing every time she had progressed closer to the presence. There was absolutely nothing in sight, but that was most likely the case why Storm was feeling more and more scared. She knew that something was definitely not right, especially with this wind constantly getting stronger. It took her a few more minutes to finally reach the source of the presence, but she still saw nothing around her. Suddenly, the wind stopped altogether. Storm looked around until a sudden explosion from the ground in front of her threw her back a few feet. She jumped to her feet only to see flames burst out of the streets all around her and throughout the entire city. Every street and building was on fire, including the ground Storm was standing on. It was only her magic that was keeping her from being roasted immediately, but her magic couldn't keep the flames off for very long. It was around that time when she heard loud evil laughter. The odd thing was that the voice laughing sounded awfully familiar and it was coming from the City Hall building in front of her. She looked up to the roof while trying to reinforce her magic field when she saw the person laughing. That sight alone made her blood run cold as she saw that the person who was laughing was herself as Kyle dressed just like Thunderstorm. Though there was no star on his forehead, it was more than enough for Storm's eyes to produce tears fast, and to cause Storm feel like her heart was ripped out. Sailor Storm screamed her lungs out when the flames consumed her.

"NNOOOOOOO," Kyle screamed as he shot up on his bed so hard that he almost crashed to the floor.

Zeus was immediately awakened and was on the floor trying to calm Kyle down. It was the seventh time Kyle has had this nightmare since he came home over a month ago.

"Kyle, it's okay. It's just a dream," Zeus said while pushing at Kyle's shoulder.

"Then why am I still having it, Zeus? I swear, it's becoming more real every time," Kyle said visibly shaking.

"It's probably a premonition then. It means that we have to find out what it means before it's too late. But before we do that, I need you to please calm down."

"Okay, Zeus," Kyle said sitting up to meditate for a minute.

Kyle was starting to calm down as his sweat-covered body started to dry when his mother opened the door to his room. Zeus told her it was okay and that Kyle just had another nightmare. It took Kyle a few more minutes to finally get out of bed.

* * *

Later in the morning... 

"Kyle, I need to know what's going on with you," Zeus said as both he and Kyle were walking down an empty Dunn Avenue near Interstate 95.

"What do you mean 'what's going on with me'? I'm perfectly fine," Kyle said.

"That's a load of bull. You were having some odd dark personality moments back in Tokyo and now you're getting scared from nightmares. I mean, actually scared from a dream. Now I need to know if there is anything going on with you."

"Zeus, I don't know. Okay? I hardly know myself anymore. Hell, I don't even know how much longer I can handle all of this responsibility now."

"Kyle, you don't have a choice. No one in this entire Universe can do your job except you."

"So you're saying that if I quit, the world dies?"

"No. I'm saying that if you quit, the Universe dies. And there will be no one to blame except for you. That's just how this is."

Kyle says nothing in reply, but instead turns his face away in shame.

"Kyle, I'm trying my best to help you out with all that is going on right now. Your responsibility is to protect the innocents of the Universe from evil and harm. All of your actions have done nothing but proven and excelled that expectation. What you may be having problems with is just your dark side and light side trying to balance out, and that's okay. We all have our good and bad sides. But you are capable of embracing and controlling both your good side and dark side, and use it to destroy evil and to protect the innocent. You've already proven this when you not only gained full control of your Thunderstorm power, but also when you used both your Sailor Storm power and your Thunderstorm power to combine them into your Neo Storm form. Of course, I'm pretty sure you had help there, but it's still a start. All I can do is help you along with everything, but I can only do so much by myself. I need your help as well because I can't do it alone. Please."

Kyle had his eyes closed while both listening to Zeus and thinking about what he was trying to say. After about a minute, Kyle looked back at him.

"Okay, Zeus. I'll do what I can."

"That's all I'm asking for, Kyle. Thank you. Anyway, who knows? All of these odd emotion swings probably just mean that you need to be Thunderstorm a little more often. Because I've only seen you as Thunderstorm that one time since you've gained control of it. I'm not saying to use it when dealing with criminals, but to use it against the Negaverse."

"Speaking of which, have you made any connection from these attacks?"

"Other than the fact that they moved here because no one could defend themselves against them, no. It seems their choices of attacks are random at best, except for the fact that they always attack during the day. Maybe they think that curse Neflyte gave you a month ago would somehow slow you down or prevent you from fighting."

"Yeah. A lot of good that did."

Zeus started laughing as both he and Kyle kept walking down the still-empty road. They were on there way to pick up Kyle's Camaro from a repair garage on Main Street four miles away from their location. It was Zeus's idea to walk to it since Kyle could easily transform and be there in seconds. Eventually, that's what happened when they reached Main Street to head north.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Neflyte has been experiencing some trouble with his plans, from not finding the right youma for the job to constantly losing track of his target. However, his plans are almost finally completely prepared. Now, he just needed to finish the preparations.

"Gemini," Neflyte called out.

Two twin youma appeared in front of him, one with orange skin and the other with blue skin. They stood with their tails intertwined awaiting orders.

"You called for us, Master," both twin youma answered.

Neflyte wasted no time casting a spell at the twin youma at point-blank range. The Gemini twins were in utter pain as their bodies racked with dark power trying to split them apart. In the end, the feat worked. The former two-as-one youma twins were now individually operable. It did not take them long to figure out that they were capable of reaching their full potential by themselves. After casting the spell, Neflyte named the orange twin "Gem", and the blue twin "Nye." His preparations were finally completed. Now he just needed to time his attack correctly.

* * *

At around 6:00 in the evening, Travis was in the middle of making run-arounds for Kyle's parents. His job mainly consisted of meeting up with business officials to check on their progress, despite being a little looked down upon due to his age. Nevertheless, the meetings went off without a hitch, and Travis began to feel more and more confident. While leaving the building, he felt an odd wind blow towards him from the east. He knew that something was a little off because there was a large thunderstorm heading in from the west, but it never occurred to him that it was an omen. Therefore, he decided to head back to the Rayden estate where he was staying temporarily. If it wasn't for Kyle deciding to take his sweet time to pick up his car, Travis would be riding with him instead of taking one of the regrowing number of buses in the city.

* * *

"Kyle, I need to ask you something," Zeus said to Kyle when the garage finally finished with his car. 

"What is it," Kyle asked.

"I was remembering what you said about how you couldn't die because of your complex magic field. I'm trying to figure out that if what you said is true, then how come Sailor Lightning and Thunderstorm managed to kill each other? How can that statement be true?"

"There are things of my past that I don't remember, Zeus. Chances are that they could have 'allowed' themselves to be killed. I don't know. Why do you keep asking me these things?"

"It's my job to know you through and through, Sailor Storm. Whether you like it or not, I am your guardian and your advisor."

Kyle didn't say anything else and decided to concentrate on his driving. Zeus, however, could already tell that Kyle was getting more and more angry and frustrated recently. As a matter of fact, the evidence shows itself in Kyle's somewhat aggressive driving at the moment. Something else did happen to strike Zeus oddly as well. It was around 6:30 in the evening in the middle of summer, but the sky was almost pitch black like the sun had gone down more than an hour ago. It couldn't have been just that thunderstorm making its way towards the city. Something bad was going to happen tonight, and both Zeus and Kyle could feel it. When Kyle made it back home, he let Zeus inside the house before he closed and locked the door without going inside. Then Kyle made a quick transformation into Sailor Storm while running off the property before Zeus had a chance to protest and follow her. Whatever was going to happen, she needed to be there fast.

* * *

Travis got off the bus he was on to wait for another bus traveling a different route. He noted to himself that it was too dark for the time of day, but he thought no more of it. It was at that time when Neflyte chose to strike. He landed on the ground in front of Travis, startling him. 

"Hello, Travis. I see you're in good health," Neflyte said.

Travis knew already about guys like this, and immediately made a break for it. Neflyte smiled and teleported in front of Travis, but it didn't stop him. Even though Travis didn't have his cousin's speed, he did make very quick calculations in alternate routes as well as taking them immediately. He was still fast for a normal human, but he was also very agile. Every time Neflyte tried to cut him off, Travis had already changed directions. It was really starting to get under Neflyte's skin when he decided to have Gem and Nye do the chasing for him. After all, it would make a great workout for them. That is until Neflyte sensed a very low, but very fast magical signature almost on top of them. He unleashed Gem to fight off Sailor Storm, while having Nye pursue Travis. Queen Beryl would never forgive him if he failed tonight.

* * *

Sailor Storm was quickly making her way across rooftops almost in the same manner as the martial artists did back in Nerima. She was halfway to the city when she felt a dark presence. She was going to stand on top of a building to keep an eye out, but the Negaverse was already here, so now she had to really move. She was almost on top of the signature when her danger senses went off. Storm made a quick stop on a roof when an orange youma slammed down her spiked tail where Storm would have been had she kept on going. The youma laughed in typical fashion. 

"Well, if it isn't the little sailor brat my master found to be a nuisance. Hopefully for you, I'll be able to kill you quickly," the youma said.

"Oh really? Who the hell are you this time," Storm asked aching to fight.

"You may call me Gem, though it won't matter to me. DIE!!"

Gem never hesitated in her attack against Sailor Storm. Storm quickly learned that this youma was much faster and more physically attacking than the others. This would not be easy at all. Storm made a dive towards her right when Gem made a charge at her. She let loose her Lightning Storm attack on Gem, but immediately noticed that her attacks weren't having very much effect. Storm managed to land on her feet, but Gem also managed to quickly counterattack her by kicking her into a light pole. Storm dodged the next charge again, but this time she ran across the street towards a 10-story building. Gem started pursuing her while Storm ran up the building's side. On her fourth step, Storm jumped off the side hard, intending to land on the other side of the street. In mid-air, she flipped over and held her hands out towards the youma.

"Ultra Star Ray," Storm yelled.

A moderately sized blue energy blast erupts from Storm's hands and races towards Gem, slamming the youma into the building wall, almost shattering it. Various front parts of Gem's body were seriously damaged with chunks of those parts missing. Unfortunately, the damage didn't slow Gem down very much as she had already recovered from the wall and was about to charge again. Storm had to jump 14 feet to dodge Gem's attacks while trying to stay away. As she had already found out the hard way that the youma was more than able to fight with all of her limbs including the tail, she now had to come up with an attack to use while keeping away a safe distance. Finally, she figured out that she could transform into her Neo version, but her decision came too late as Gem was fed up with Storm's constant nuisance. As Storm made another dodge while firing her Lightning Storm again, Gem swung around to whip her tail in front of Storm's path. The tail almost acted like a clothesline, but it also wrapped around Storm's neck. Storm immediately regretted losing focus and tried to pull away the tail that was choking the life out of her, but Gem just tightened her grip even more. Gem was trying to make Storm at least lose consciousness if she couldn't kill her. Storm did what she could to pull off the tail, even going as far as running lightning through direct contact of the tail, but nothing was working. It would only be a few more seconds before she would pass out, but she heard three words echoing in her head getting louder and louder through each passing moment. Using the last of her strength and breath, she uttered those words.

"Dark Storm Power."

Immediately, Storm could breathe again as her eyes glowed blue with lightning just a split second before very powerful energy exploded from her body. Gem was immediately thrown back twenty feet while the part of her tail that was choking Storm was ripped off. Storm's transformation was giving off a blinding white light with lightning coursing through, and it exploded again even harder than before after five seconds of transformation. Finally, the light died off to reveal Thunderstorm standing in Sailor Storm's place. Gem felt a heavy wave of fear, making her hesitate for several seconds before she regained her motivation. So she started charging and attacking again, but this time the results were completely different. Thunder was dodging her attacks with so much ease that he kept his serious and relaxed look every time he moved. After seven dodges, Thunder remembered that he still has to save Travis.

"As much as I love wanting to give you everything you deserve, I still have a job to do," Thunder said.

Gem only answered by charging Thunderstorm again. This time, Thunder didn't move because he didn't have to. As soon as Gem was within three feet of him, Thunder grabbed his hidden Shadow sword and slashed Gem three times in less than one second. Gem immediately stopped dead in her tracks with the slashes glowing fast when Thunder kicked Gem's body away as it exploded into light and dust. It was then Thunder felt a bit of a tug at his endurance. Worried that his Negaversal powers might not be used to his body yet, Thunder decided to de-transform back into Sailor Storm. The funny thing was though he was the original Sailor Storm when he transformed, he was now Neo Sailor Storm when he changed back, which was fine by him. Storm was thinking about this as he quickly made his way through the current part of the city to find Travis. Hopefully, he wasn't too late.

* * *

Travis was having some luck trying to get away from the blue youma that was chasing him. Apparently, she was a bit slow, but she did somehow managed to keep track of Travis no matter how many times he tried to hide. That point was made clear when she fired energy shots at the spot to flush him out. As if the weather picking up wasn't bad enough, he was being chased down by a monster and the same man who somewhat blinded Sailor Storm for no apparent reason. The fact that this was happening when he didn't do anything was truly scaring him. Not intending to do it, he ran into an alley with a dead end. The youma rounded the corner as Travis saw a fire escape on his left. He started climbing it as fast as he could while the youma started firing blast balls right where Travis was just a second before. Travis was almost literally sprinting up the fire escape while having energy blast explode right behind him all the way up to the roof. When Travis threw himself up onto the roof, he turned around to see a blast destroy the ladder he had just used. As he was hearing the remains of the fire escape crumble off the side of the fifteen-story building he was on, he turned around only to see Neflyte standing right in front of him. A second later, Neflyte was suddenly behind him and slammed Travis into the roof access wall using nothing but his power. The damage dealt wasn't enough to break any bones or to cause major bleeding, but it did hurt something fierce. Travis fell to the gravel on his back, and tried to get up after rotating around, but Neflyte grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the center of the roof. Neflyte had an evil smile on his face as he walked towards Travis.

"Congratulations, Travis Rayden. You have hereby been chosen by Queen Beryl of the Negaverse to become her ever-obeying slave and warrior," Neflyte said.

"Never. I'll never allow it to happen," Travis managed to say while trying to get up again.

"You don't understand. It's already been done."

Neflyte grabbed the front of Travis's shirt and picked him up off the ground.

"NEFLYTE," a new voice screamed from a roof of the taller building next to them.

Neflyte looked in the direction of the voice to see Sailor Storm standing on the roof looking at them. Storm managed to finally make it on top of a building, hoping to find Travis faster. When he reached the other side of the roof, that was when he saw Travis and Neflyte on the roof across the alley. He yelled out at Neflyte to hopefully take his attention off of Travis so he could escape. Unfortunately, this where everything went downhill. Then it started raining.

"Sailor Storm," Travis yelled, though not as loud.

"Sailor Storm. How very satisfying, because I wanted you to see this," Neflyte called out.

Storm was about to say something when Neflyte immediately turned his attention back to Travis, who in turn was starting to look back at Neflyte. It then felt like his entire life flashed before his eyes as the following events played out. Neflyte wasted no time in taking his free hand to summon a dark portal just behind Travis. Within the split second it took to summon the portal, Neflyte fired a dark blast of energy from his free hand right through Travis's body. The resulting effect was that Neflyte gained almost all of Travis's life force, Travis felt like he was shot by a shotgun at point-blank range, and the blast caused Travis to fly out of Neflyte's hand that was holding him into the portal. The portal that was leading to Queen Beryl's Negaverse stronghold swallowed up Travis just before it closed. Travis Rayden was now in the Negaverse.

Everything that had just happened had happened like it was in slow motion for Sailor Storm. However, the difference is that he just wasn't able to move. He had just witnessed his cousin, his family, get seemingly murdered in front of his eyes. When he almost came back to his senses, raw blind rage just exploded from his bottled up emotions.

"NOOO!!! YOU BASTARD," Storm screamed as he willed his legs to push him off of the roof.

He was trying to land on the other roof when Nye had cut him off. She blasted him with a shockwave attack that sent him flying backwards to the center of the roof he was just on. He backflipped in the air to land on his feet, and immediately charged towards Nye without even thinking. As a matter of fact, Storm was running off of nothing but rage and adrenaline at the moment. Another thing that didn't help out Storm at all was hearing Neflyte laughing that evil laugh of his ever since Storm first moved. Nye was about to attack again, but Storm time-sped his way towards her before jumping off the roof with sword already drawn. Storm jumped harder this time to gain better altitude as he swung his sword, slicing Nye's head in half from the top to the neck. He destroyed the youma, but payed no attention to her as he focused on Neflyte. He started his blind charge the moment he set foot on the roof intent on cutting Neflyte's head off, but the dark general proved that Storm was not in the right state of mind by disappearing at the last moment while still laughing that damnable laugh of his. Storm put everything he had into that swing, and when Neflyte disappeared just before the sword reach his neck causing it to go through nothing but air, it in turn caused Storm to lose balance as he stumbled to the ground and landed on his knees on then gravel topped roof. Neflyte's laugh could still be heard around him.

"So how does the GREAT Sailor Storm feel to lose the one thing he was supposed to protect to the hands of death!? You are weak, worthless; unworthy to call yourself a defender of humans. You are no better than us," Neflyte taunted, laughing as hard as he could as his voice faded out of existence.

It proved to be too much for Storm's emotions to handle. He did the one thing he had left in him. He screamed out his lungs as hard as he could to the heavens as a flotilla of lightning flashed in the night sky around him. Though it was raining making it hard to actually tell, it was pure fact that Sailor Storm was crying for the first time in his life as far as he could remember. It was then when he felt absolutely and completely useless.

* * *

Zeus was waiting in Kyle's room, fuming over thoughts of giving Kyle a piece of his mind about slamming the door behind him, preventing him to do his job. He was beginning to become amused at the picture of him strangling Kyle, when it hit him like four tons of bricks. A feeling that chilled his very soul had rushed through Zeus just before the night sky lit up like a christmas tree, and he immediately knew what had happened. But he didn't plan on this actually happening. Travis was not part of his plan at all. He was just supposed to live out his life like every other person on this planet, and he was never to be involved. Things were now getting out of hand and uncontrollable. If he didn't fix what was left of this incident, it would be the end of everything as he knew it. Zeus stared out of the window looking in the direction of the city. His only thoughts were that he had to fix this, and he had to fix it now.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, I finished this thing. All of my free time has been butchered up, so it's going to be a little tough to keep updating this story, but I'm still trying. In case anyone doesn't know it, Kyle now has full control of his Negaverse form from now on, so Zack (the first Thunderstorm) will never take over his body unless Kyle asks for it. This chapter was a turning point in Kyle's life, and the next chapter will continue right where this one had left off, though it will be much shorter than usual. It will, however, show something new about Zeus that I haven't revealed yet. So just hang in there and bear withme on this. Later.


	15. Things Happen for a Reason

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 15: Things Happen for a Reason**

The night sky was filled with dark clouds, lightning, thunder, and rain. It was shaping into one of the worst thunderstorms the city has ever seen, but it did not matter at all to the person on the roof who was feeling the same way as the night sky. Everything Sailor Storm had done tonight was all in vain. He had let a person be killed; a human being whom he was silently sworn to protect. He may have done the best he could have, but to him it wasn't enough. However, it does not matter to Storm anymore. As a matter of fact, almost nothing matters anymore. Not only did he let someone to be killed, he let one of his own family be killed by Neflyte. Travis Rayden. The name of his cousin lost to the Negaverse weighs heavily on the heart of the male Sailor Element who had collapsed onto his knees on the roof after Neflyte disappeared. Images of Travis, Neflyte, and the scene Storm witnessed of Travis getting killed were all flashing in his unfocused, lifeless eyes. The more he saw these images, the more he believed in Neflyte's last words to him. He was no better than Negaverse itself. Storm lost all motivation to even think of getting revenge. Instead, he thought of ways to end this now. Committing suicide was an early option, but his powers prevented him from killing himself. He may know exactly how to do it, but no Sailor Element was allowed to kill themself, no matter what the reason. The next option was abandonment. Storm would abandon his mantle as Sailor Storm and simply disappear. It came to him that he might not be able to simply give up his powers, but he would simply never use them again. As he making that decision, Storm happened to sense something coming his way, possibly to prevent him from making that decision. He was not going to let it.

Zeus knew deep in his heart that something has happened. He could feel the Negaverse presence disappear just before the storm turned into a lightshow with torrents of rain pouring onto the city. Zeus knew that Kyle was still out there, as he could feel his presence still residing. Something must have happened to Travis. When Neflyte disappeared, it was then that Zeus received the onslaught of images showing him what had just happened. He knew that those images were true, but he didn't want to believe them. Though it didn't change the fact that his plans have somewhat changed. Despite this, his path for Kyle remains adamant, but he needed to get to Kyle to help him regain his state of mind. With that thought, Zeus telepathically opened the window, jumped outside, and closed it behind him while he took off hard and fast into the night. In another part of the house, Kyle's parents were looking at the sky, hoping that their son was okay. However, something did nag at their minds that something bad had happened to Travis. They hoped against hope that it wasn't true, but they feel that it was already too late.

The weather was definitely not making it easy for Zeus to travel where he felt Sailor Storm was located at, but it did not slow him down in any way. Despite all of the attempts to blow him off balance or off the roofs he was hopping, Zeus managed to keep his balance and resolve, and kept pushing forward. All the while, he was going over some of the recent events lately, including the time where Storm was "blinded" by Neflyte. A cure still hasn't been found, even though Kyle is managing okay without it for the moment. Zeus pushed all of these thoughts aside as he was closing in on Kyle's position. He knew that he was on the roof of a tall building. When he found the building, Zeus used his Lunarian power to enhance his mobility before jumping up between the building he was aiming for, and the one next to it. He landed on the roof, jumping again on top of the roof access, managing to see that Sailor Storm was standing on the other side of the roof facing away from him. Zeus had a bad feeling that Storm was expecting him.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," Storm said without turning around.

"Kyle. Are you all right," Zeus asked, fearing that he may know the answer to that question already.

"Am I all right? Well, now that's a good question, especially since you consider me your 'money child.' Too bad that the answer to your question is no," Storm said while turning to face Zeus with a neutral look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your plans have failed, Zeus. You were trying to make me believe that I would not be able to fail. That I would have been savior of the Universe."

"Kyle, what's gotten into you? I never said any of that. I may have said that you had to believe in yourself so where it could be virtually impossible to fail, but I will admit that we all make mistakes. We can't help that we are all human in a way."

"Don't give me that shit. You've been planning this from the beginning. Since when did you start figuring in sacrificing my family members? As soon as we got back?"

"Kyle, what happened here? What happened to Travis?"

Zeus can easily tell through the torrents of rain and lightning that Sailor Storm was losing his grip on reality fast.

"Why are you asking me, Zeus? You should already know that since you planned it."

"Kyle, that is enough. I NEVER planned on sacrificing ANYONE. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but I WILL snap you out if it."

"Sorry, Zeus, but I don't plan on being led by you anymore. I've decided to quit. If I can't save one person from damnation, then I'm no better than the Negaverse itself. Hell, I might as well join them, but I won't. I think I'll be better off to live out in isolation for the rest of my life, than try to fight for a lost cause."

Now he was seriously pissing Zeus off.

"Kyle, if you truly believe that, then you may have just killed the entire human race and destroyed our future. Not only that, but you will destroy everything I've worked so hard for. You're right on one thing though. I did plan things from the beginning. Ever since I first saw you that day, I knew exactly who you were. You are not just Sailor Storm. You are the only hope of the future. The reason I didn't tell you was fear of how you would react. But to have you just stand there and tell me that Travis dying is MY fault and that I've been planning to sacrifice the rest of your family like lambs to a fucking slaughter, then you've got another thing coming."

"Like I care anymore."

"Oh, you're gonna care, you bastard, even if I to beat it into you."

Sailor Storm stared into the eyes of Zeus with a lost, rage-filled look in his eyes, while Zeus stared right back into Storm's eyes with anger and concentration filling his own.

"Is that a challenge," Storm asked, barely moving into a ready position.

"YOU'RE GOD-DAMNED RIGHT IT IS," Zeus yelled, already in an attack position.

Storm wasted no time in lunging at Zeus. The cat barely had time to react before Storm's foot landed where his head would have been. He was still hit in the side from Storm's fist, causing Zeus to fly towards the side of the roof. As soon as he landed on the edge however, Zeus charged hard and fast towards Storm and lunged at him. The speed at he was moving wasn't light speed, but he might as well have been since Storm had no time to react when Zeus lunged towards Storm's stomach at full speed and hit. Storm was knocked all the way back to his side of the roof and in a bit of pain. Blind rage filled his entire body as he stared at Zeus, who was standing on the ground in attack-ready position, his ears pulled back, his crescent moon glowing gold, and his entire body glowing purple. It became apparent that Zeus has had training in the Negaverse arts, possibly during the Silver Millennium. While it was most likely dangerous, he utilized the power and the training to greatly enhance his fighting capability to make him much more dangerous than a simple advisor. It was still a mystery to him why the other cats didn't share that idea, as it very much appeared to be working at this point.

Storm decided to waste no more time by charging again. This time, he let loose a one-handed Lighting Storm at Zeus. Zeus, who was now at full attention and awareness, managed to escape unscathed, only to have another fired at him. He kept dodging until he used his power to temporarily seal Storm's lightning power. A beam fired out of Zeus's moon symbol and struck Storm squarely in the forehead. The lightning attack he was about to let loose died in his hand. Seeing as how that was effective, Zeus quickly started to seal the rest of Storm's attacks and abilities. Unfortunately, he had to seal them one at a time while still being in the middle of fighting off Sailor Storm. The first to be locked was Storm's Time Manipulation, as that was the most dangerous to Zeus. He was lucky that Storm failed to use it to this point. The second one sealed were the guns. The third attack sealed was Storm's Star Glave, though Zeus was almost hit by that attack before he managed to seal it. As soon as the headdress returned to Storm's head, Zeus sealed it. Finally, the fourth attack sealed was Storm's energetic blast. Zeus already knew that Storm wasn't fighting in a right state of mind, but the fact that, for some reason, Zeus wasn't able to seal Storm's Lightning Sword made him really worried, especially since Storm had just pulled it out.

"Okay, so you wanna play with blades, that's fine with me," Zeus said as he unsheathed all of his claws, which were all bathed in the same purplish glow except that it made his claws twice as long.

Storm didn't say anything as he charged, intending to make Zeus into kitty litter. Zeus may have managed to dodge the attacks, but he saw that Storm was using his full skill with the sword and that he was not holding back. Zeus was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep this up as he was starting to feel fatigue and that Storm did manage to kick him a few times, but he knew that he had to keep pressing on. His claws were successful in blocking Storm's sword while he managed to get past it several times to attack Storm. If a spectator had been watching, they would have seen Zeus making martial arts moves much similar to a human as he swung a claw-filled kick towards Storm's stomach while slashing near the same area again with the claws from his front paw on his way down. Zeus realized then that the only way to get to Storm now was to mind-meld with him for just long enough to get him to think clearly. Of course, he knew that Storm wouldn't have let him do it in the beginning, but now may be his one chance. The only problem was that Storm was now intent on killing him with his sword, and he needed it to get close to Storm's head to prevent him from reacting. When it seemed impossible, a screwy idea came to Zeus, and he decided to act on it. With that, Zeus just stopped right in front of Storm. Storm saw this as an opportunity to end this as he pulled his sword back with the end pointed at Zeus, and thrusted it forward. Zeus saw the blind rage completely filling up Storm's eyes, but he saw bottled-up emotion behind them. He knew that he was doing Storm a favor. As the sword almost reached Zeus at near blinding speed, Zeus managed to side-step out of the way, jumped up towards the sword where the flat side was facing directly at Zeus, and used it as boost as he jumped off of it heading towards Storm's head. Throughout all of this time, Zeus's crescent moon had been glowing as bright as a flashlight.

"ENOUGH," Zeus yelled at the top of his lungs as he fired his mind-meld beam at point-blank range.

Sailor Storm had no chance to react as the beam struck him in the center of his headdress. The force knocked him off of his feet and he landed on his back. Meanwhile, Zeus managed to clear up the blind rage clouding Storm's mind in that one second he had connection. It proved to be almost the last of his power as he failed to land on his feet and hit the roof gravel on his side. The fact that he was still conscious was pretty much a miracle to him. It was then that he became aware that his efforts were successful. As soon as he hit the ground, Storm realized what he was doing this entire time, why it had happened, and why he had let himself be manipulated by Neflyte. It proved to be too much for him as his emotions released, causing him to cry hard the second time of that stormy night. After a few moments, he managed to get himself up to sit on his knees while trying to think clearly of what all had happened tonight. Zeus managed to slowly get up and sat in front of Storm while in obvious pain. Storm managed to replay the events of tonight. It was then that everything became clear.

"I realize now why I have been acting like so much of an asshole. It was when Neflyte 'blinded' me that he must have somehow manipulated my anger, to make me more uncontrollable. It kept building and building until it needed a release point. Seeing what happened to Travis must have made me lose it enough to where the anger took over. After that, I just couldn't think straight. I also realize that you were right, Zeus. We are human and we do make mistakes. I guess you just can't save everyone, but Travis wouldn't want me to feel like this," Storm said.

"You're right, Kyle. He wouldn't want to see you like this at all. He would just want you to go on like everyone else who has lost a loved one. It's never the end of the world. It's just that these things happen for a reason. We may never know what that reason may be, but it is there. Besides, he knew that you tried your best to save him, because that's all you can do," Zeus said.

Storm nodded.

"Did you actually meant what you said, about planning things from the beginning?"

"Yes, Kyle. I did mean that. You are more important to the world than you can imagine. You may not like the idea, but it's fate after all. Destiny. You are destined to save this world and bring it into a good balance. The problem is that I cannot tell you right now exactly who you are. It would be just too much for you to handle. That is why I'm helping you through it steadily, so you would have the chance to understand it. But you must trust me with all of your heart, and I will never double-cross you for as long as I live."

The rain finally stopped as the clouds were moving away with a clear sky quickly replacing it. Storm thought about Zeus's words long and carefully, and he knew that Zeus was not lying to him. With that thought, he made his decision.

"I trust you with my heart and my life, Zeus. I'm confident you'll never betray me," Storm finally said just as the moon shown down on them.

With the both of them bathed in moonlight, they both saw that their eyes were both filled with happiness, and trust. It was then that Zeus had to tell Storm that he had to make some changes while he was in battle. One thing were his emotions, but they both had plans for that.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Several negalytes were following Neflyte through the corridors of their dark fortress while carrying something. They happened to reach a certain chamber with four pods facing in four equidistant directions while attached to a large pillar in the center. Queen Beryl was standing next to one that has been opened as Neflyte walked up and bowed to her. The negalytes brought what they were carrying up to the Queen for her inspection.

"Ahh, Travis Rayden. You are the first of my special experiment. You should be honored," Queen Beryl said while she picked up the face of an unconscious Travis.

She then ordered the negalytes to place him inside the open pod while sh congratulated Neflyte for his work. After Travis was secured, she had Neflyte and the negalytes leave as she closed the pod. She smiled evilly and started chuckling as she activated the pod and left the chamber. The pod filled up with a red-orange light that started to work its way into Travis's body. Upon closer inspection, it would have been seen that the pod had a fire symbol just below the glass-like material. Something very special was planned for Travis Rayden indeed.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter gone. This one was to play out Kyle's frustration and anger problems that he's been having. The thing with Zeus was actually have him capable of fighting very well. I mean, I have never seen any of the other cats do battle and actually hold their own. After all, they are advisors. That's why I wanted Zeus to be more than that. When I looked back on it, I saw that I was having Kyle bottle up anger, but I didn't have a reason for it. Anyway, Zeus needed to make Kyle believe him through both words and fists because there was no other way to do it. It also shown a few more uses of Zeus's crescent moon. Well, that's the end of that. Next chapter will advance several months and will have the girls come back, marking the end of the Stars saga. I worked up an alternative to Eternal Sailor Moon, because I just don't like the look of her uniform. So she will have her Dream saga uniform while retaining her Eternal powers. Her attack needs a slightly different name though. I think I can come up with something while not changing it too much. 


	16. Senshi Reunited

**A/N:**I decided to make a few changes in this story. First off will be Kyle's appearance. Due to the magic inside him, his body changed to be more proportionate. In other words, his legs and torso are now average length. Also, he gains a more toned athletic look to his originally slim frame. It isn't a major change in appearance, but it shows that he barely has any fat on him now. His hair is another thing that has changed. Before, it was a bit unkempt yet controlled, but now it's grown to medium length for the top. If you have ever played Final Fantasy VIII, you will understand when I say he now has Squall's hairstyle while still sporting the ponytail. The thing with the ponytail is that his magic calls for it, so it will regrow almost immediately (1 or 2 weeks actually) if it's cut off. The second thing is Sailor Moon's appearance. I know that Eternal Sailor Moon is her strongest form by far, but the uniform with the "wings" just doesn't work with me. The wings look like they can be used against her, not to mention the wind resistance they cause. So I decided to have Luna simply change her uniform appearance back to her Super Sailor Moon form while still maintaining her power. The trouble is going to be finding a different name for her attack, which is almost causing me to go through the entire story and change the names to their original Japanese names. Maybe I can think of something to avoid it. Third, I decided to go ahead and change the name of Kyle's Father's workplace to "Rayden Corporation." It just sounds more professional. One last thing; I'm wanting to have Kyle end up with one of the girls, but I just don't know which one. I'm trying to decide which of the girls will end up with Kyle. The girls I have narrowed down to are Amy, Ray, and Lita. Mina is almost a disaster when trying to help out, even though she means well. Hotaru is way too young, and Trista is by far too old. Besides, I'm planning sort of a brother/sister relationship between Kyle and Hotaru. So that leaves those three girls with slightly different personalities that can be worked with. I personally wouldn't go with Ray, but things can change with time. Anyway, this story has now jumped eight months since the last chapter due to the Sailor Stars season. I opted for Darien returning to the U.S. to continue his education, or should I say "try to." That should do it for now.

**Disclaimer: **All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 16: Senshi reunited**

So many things can come to pass in a certain amount of time. Eight months is such an amount of time. It had shown the defeat and the freeing of Sailor Galaxia at the hands of Sailor Moon. As Galaxia was returning the wrongfully acquired star seeds to their rightful places, the Sailor Stars have returned to their true home as well. In Tokyo, the Sailor Senshi, as they are now known to the public, have breathed a heavy sigh of relief. They were thankful to, once again, be alive despite the fact that they were killed at the hands of the Chaos-possessed Galaxia, but they never once gave their lives without a fight. Afterwards, they began to get back on with their lives, but they all worried about the earlier threat and how possible it was to be more than just Jedite. Unfortunately, they are right to be worried.

Darien Shields, having been recently brought back to the land of the living, decided to pursue his education in the United States like he originally planned. He managed to make it to his destination, which was Stanford University, without any problems this time. During the beginning of the Galaxia incident, his college submitted a letter of recommendation to Stanford for him to study abroad when it was accepted. This time, his flight was not abruptly interrupted, and he was now standing inside one of the staff offices.

"What do you mean you passed me up? My college sent that letter to you and you accepted it," Darien said while in a flustered state after the Dean told him he was denied entry to Stanford.

"The letter was sent in from Tokyo University eight months ago, Mr. Shields. I'm very sorry, but we cannot hold onto a reservation or a recommendation for that long. Besides, your University told us that you were on a plane to the United States only a week after the letter was accepted," the Dean said.

"Yes, and that plane was in an accident. I was lucky to survive."

"And I am glad to see that you did, but I must ask you what you were doing for those eight months since then until now. Because to me and the rest of the staff, it just doesn't add up."

"Please, sir. You have to believe me. I had no intention of taking this long to get here."

"I am very sorry, Mr. Shields, but the Headmaster of Stanford has already declined your entry into our University. Your attendance loan will be refunded immediately and in full into an account that you choose."

Darien felt like his heart just fell through the floor.

"Okay. Just send it to this account then," Darien said almost quietly as he shown the Dean his checking account number.

"We'll have your loan returned to you as soon as possible. Again I am very sorry, and I do wish you the best of luck, Mr. Shields."

"Thank you," Darien said as he shook the Dean's hand and left the office.

Darien was feeling lower than dirt, but he realized that acting like a madman or to just continue the funk he was currently in will not help him at all. He was on his way out of the building when he happened to pass by the staff's break room. At first, he was just going to walk past it when he decided to get something to snack on before he left the University. Inside the room, the TV was on and displaying the news. Darien just so happened to look at it at the right moment.

"...In other news today, the city of Jacksonville, Florida has been saved from yet another monster attack. As unreal as it sounds, the city has been under siege by an unknown force of monsters for almost a year, and was on the brink of destruction until a lone assailant, mysteriously known as Sailor Storm, managed to turn the tides. His ideas for a highly advanced warning system, which was funded by the Rayden Corporation, have been more than successful since the system was installed four months ago. Government officials have even gone as far as calling Jacksonville the "most technologically advanced city in the United States." Of course, it didn't start off very well, but unexpected drills have been more than effective to help everyone to use it properly. If you wish to know more about the city of Jacksonville, please visit our website..."

At that point, Darien was already out the door and headed back to his hotel. When he finally managed to get to his room in desperation, he thought back onto his promise to Serena as he was digging through his luggage for the special communicator Trista had given him before he left Tokyo the second time. He finally found it and started paging Serena's communicator. For the first few moments, there was no response. A minute passes by when Serena answers her communicator finally.

"This better be good," Serena says looking like she can barely keep her eyes open.

"Serena, it's Darien. I found him," Darien said quickly

"Huh? You what?"

"I found him, Serena. I found Kyle."

At first, Serena was about to scorn Darien for waking her up at an ungodly hour while trying to rub her eyes. But when she heard Kyle's name, all of her previous thoughts were wiped out.

"You found him!? Where is he!?"

"He went back to his hometown, Serena. He's in the city of Jacksonville where the Negaverse has been attacking ever since we defeated Jedite."

"And that is why it is now time we headed over there," said a new voice who was listening in.

"Trista," both Darien and Serena asked surprised.

"Yes. All of us will meet up tomorrow morning for preparing the move to America. I will take care of the traveling arrangements. All you will have to do is pack up all of your belongings that you want to take with you, with most of those being what you really need instead of what you want. I will go ahead and give the same instructions to the rest of the girls. You may want to go ahead and get started now, Serena. You can sleep on the plane. Darien, I will go ahead and have you set up with an apartment in the city, along with virtually everything in your apartment in Tokyo moved over to it. You will be taking the 6:05 flight to the city this afternoon as well. We will try to meet up in two days."

"Okay," answered Darien and Serena

"Serena, go ahead and get started."

"You got it," Serena said before cutting off her communicator.

"Darien, listen to me very carefully. Do not go looking for Kyle or Sailor Storm until after we get there. All of us will need to be there to talk to him, as he would most likely not listen to just one of us. Can you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes, I do. After seeing him, I figured as much as well. I do hope everything works out."

"I'm sure they will, Your Highness. It will be rough, but things will work out."

"Okay. It should only take me a few moments to get everything ready here. Let me know when you have arrived."

"I will. Have a nice flight," Trista said before ending her link.

Darien wasted no time in packing everything up so he would have enough time to grab a quick bite to eat before his flight. He was anxiously waiting to see what Jacksonville had to offer, as well as what kind of monsters he and the girls would be facing.

* * *

Tokyo, the next day near noon...

Serena and the rest of the girls have managed to finish packing everything they knew they were going to need for a long stay away from home when they managed to meet up at the Cherry Hill Temple one last time before their flight that night. Everyone managed to get their affairs in order, with Serena having the hardest time due to her parents. It was then that Serena was asked to explain what exactly was going on.

"Okay, Serena. All of us received a call from Trista at around one in the morning, and some of us are barely staying awake here. So you better have a good explanation for what's going on," Ray said.

"It's quite simple, Ray. What's going on is because of the fact that Darien has finally found Kyle and where he's located at."

"Wait a minute. The same Kyle who is supposedly this Sailor Storm you told us of," Amara asked harshly.

"Not supposedly; he is Sailor Storm," Lita retorted.

"He's been living back home, where the Negaverse has been attacking since Jedite was defeated," Serena said.

"WHAT," everyone else almost screamed.

"This ENTIRE TIME," Lita asked.

"I can't believe I didn't see this," Ray said.

"None of us saw this. Since we kept on getting attacked either in Juuban or a nearby area, we happened to forget that there still is the rest of the entire world. We've been very lucky up to now," Luna said.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is that I feel that Kyle left feeling somehow left out and withdrawn. I can't help but feel that he might think we are the cause of it," Serena said.

"How are we the cause of it? We did nothing to make him think that, did we," Amy asked.

"Maybe he thinks that this wasn't our problem. I know it sounds far-fetched of me to think so, but it is a possibility," Michelle said.

"We will know when we arrive tomorrow morning," Trista answered while walking into the room for a change.

"We aren't going to get into trouble at school, are we," Amy asked.

"No, Amy. I managed to work everything out to where you will not have to attend school until the next year. If anyone is in trouble with school right now, it would be Kyle."

"Why is that?"

"That's something that I'm not going to answer, because I am guessing that he's choosing not to go. Nevertheless, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that all of the arrangements have been made for this except for two things. One, you all need to know American English to blend in the best. Fortunately, it will only take a few moments for us to know everything."

"What about the second thing," Serena asked.

"The second arrangement is for you, Serena. Darien has just told me that he had been asking around about the youma attacking the city. The thing is that they have been reacting much faster compared to what we are used to, and he feels that your uniform as Eternal Sailor Moon will possibly slow you down. He wishes for you to somehow change your uniform back to the way it was before you fought Galaxia, but without losing any of your current power."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Don't worry, Serena. I'll take care of it," Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna."

"Okay. Now other than Serena needing to be taken care of, we should all be ready to go," Trista said.

Trista then proceeded to hand out the necessary paperwork for them to maintain while being out of their native country. Afterwards, Luna had a hard time changing Serena's Sailor Moon appearance since it was the first time she had ever tried such a thing. She did manage to complete the process moments before they had to leave the temple for the airport. Getting through the terminals proved to be a little difficult, but they managed to board their plane with some time to spare. The only problem they had was convincing Lita that their plane was completely safe. Now all they had to do was sleep and be patient.

* * *

After arriving in the city and moving into the apartment Trista had set up for him, Darien looked out to the city from his balcony, taking in the change of scenery. Jacksonville was pretty active at night, but the environment was much darker than what he was used to in Tokyo. It didn't help the scenery with the sounds of sirens every now and then passing nearby. Still, the amount of activity at night shows that the city was losing its fear of these attacks. Darien only wished that he could have seen what the city was like when Kyle came home. Just thinking about him made Darien wish that he could just go hunting for the slightly younger Senshi. Of course, Darien knew that Kyle was actually a Sailor Element and not a Sailor Senshi like the girls were, but he felt Kyle was still a Senshi no matter what the differences were. He was pretty sure that the girls felt the same way too, and that they wished for him to be a permanent member of their team. At least, that's how he knows the Inners feel. The Outers, however, might be a different story, especially in the case with Sailor Uranus. Unfortunately, the only way to tell is when they arrive in the morning. The one thing that he just could not figure out was why Trista didn't make arrangements for the girls to be staying in the same apartment building as his. She must have made different plans, and he hoped that those plans are worth it.

* * *

Jacksonville International Airport, the next morning…

A distinctive group of nine girls walk out of the airport's Gate C and into the terminal to pick up their luggage. To their amazement, everything went off without a hitch, including when they had to land in Los Angeles for Customs. Now the Sailor Senshi have arrived in the United States for the first time in their lives. Trista flagged down a taxi van after the girls picked up their luggage and let Luna and Artemis out of their kennels. It took the driver, Trista, and Amara five minutes to load up everything into the van. After loading up, and leaving the airport property, the driver decided to strike up a conversation after he noticed his passengers were foreign to the country.

"So where are you girls coming from," the driver asked.

"We're from Tokyo," Trista answered.

"Ah. Japanese, huh? If you don't mind me saying so, it was actually pretty hard for me to figure that out. I mean, most of you girls look more like you're American than Japanese."

"Really?"

"Well, it may just be me. In this business, you come across a lot of different people, so it's hard to keep track. Of course, I don't mean anything by it, because you all look very beautiful."

"Thanks," half of the girls answered after seeing the sincerity in the drivers eyes.

"So where did you say you were heading?"

"We have reservations at this hotel. Do you know where it is," Trista asked while showing the driver the name.

"Of course, I've been there several times for different clients."

"How long will it take?"

"About 15 to 20 minutes given the fact the hotel is downtown."

"Okay. That's good to hear."

"So what brings you to Jacksonville?"

"We heard of some interesting rumors about monsters attacking this city. In case you're wondering, we're not exactly tourists. We are looking for a change of scenery for college."

"I see. Well, the rumors you heard were true. There are monsters attacking this city every now and then. Luckily, this city has been growing and booming ever since Sailor Storm shown back up."

Amy had then just realized that they would blend in better if they pretended to have not even heard of Sailor Storm. She then spoke up trying to display that image.

"I'm sorry. Who did you say had shown back up," Amy asked.

"Sailor Storm. I don't know who he really is, or where he came from. What I do know is that when he first appeared, he was actually a girl who was a bit weirdly dressed. Anyway, he clarified that he was able to switch between being a guy and a girl at will, though he stated that he wished to be referred as a guy from now on. And given the fact that he is now the best defense against these freaking monsters, I'd say he's entitled to his wishes."

To Amy, it looked like her strategy was working, and the others were catching on.

"Why did he leave?"

"I can't really remember. It had something to do with the police not liking him, I think. I think there was also a false accusation as well."

"I see. Did anyone know where he went?"

"No. No one knew where he went; almost like he fell off of the face of the Earth. All I do know is that everyone wanted him back, despite what the police thought about him."

"We have heard of some similar rumors in Japan, except they had to do with several girls known as the Sailor Senshi," Trista said.

"Huh. I don't know anything about that, but I do hope that if those rumors are true, then those girls are doing the same thing Sailor Storm is doing."

"I couldn't help but notice a set of odd lights on every street light post. What are they," Amy asked.

"You have a good eye. Those lights are for our city-wide alert system. Sailor Storm came up with the idea," the driver said.

"How does it work?"

"Well, you see how those lights are blue right now?"

"Yes, I do."

"That means that we are not being attacked right now. When those lights turn yellow, that means the city is under attack, but you are out of the alert zone. When the lights are red, however, you are in a danger-potential area, though there isn't a monster in the vicinity. Those lights are used in conjunction with arrows to lead you out into the yellow zone."

"What happens when there is a monster in the vicinity?"

The driver makes a pause before answering.

"Black zone. Computers at electrical centers shut down the power in a 300 yard radius from where the monster is spotted. The best thing you can do is find the best place you can hide at, and hopefully wait it out. You can try and escape by driving out, but you run the risk of those bastards following you."

"I see. I am glad that you have told us about. You've been a big help," Trista said.

"Thanks. I'm glad that I could help out."

Suddenly, the street light at the intersection they were at starts letting out a loud enough alarm noise, while flashing red warning lights. Arrows are pointing in the direction to take in order to exit the area.

"Oh great. A monster just had to show up around here when the hotel is just right there," the driver said.

"Can't you just drop us off there then," Serena asked.

"Normally, I shouldn't, but I'll make this exception since it's not even a block away."

The driver sped forward through the light instead of turning right like he was supposed to and headed quickly to the hotel. He was lucky that there were no cops in the area to witness his move. He made a hard left into the hotel's driveway, where the staff members were running to after they saw him coming. They started telling the driver about how he wasn't supposed to pull this action, but they helped unload the van anyway. The girls were all rushed out and into the building along with all of their belongings. A friendly staff member went ahead and paid off the driver so he could leave before being spotted by a cop. The driver left the hotel and proceeded to drive in the direction he was supposed to go in the first place. Trista offered to pay back the staff member who covered the cab, but he refused out of kindness. Trista then went up to the main desk to acquire the rooms under her reservation, and the girls were being escorted to them shortly afterward.

* * *

The evacuation was going as smoothly as ever as a police helicopter flew over the city towards the current black zone. The sheriff of the city was riding in observation to keep everyone informed of any actions the monsters were performing. The entire police force, the sheriff included, were highly grateful of the warning system in place for these kind of attacks.

"We've got a lock. Three monsters accounted for. They're located downtown near City Hall," the sheriff said through his headset

"Any sign of Sailor Storm yet, sir," a voice asked from the station.

"Hang on; currently checking," the sheriff answered.

The pilot tapped the sheriff's arm a couple of times and pointed towards a fast moving object in the distance.

"That's affirmative. Sailor Storm is currently on the scene. He has breached 'ground zero'. ETA to first target: 30 seconds."

"Roger that," confirmed the station.

* * *

The girls were no sooner left alone in their connected rooms when they transformed into the Sailor Senshi. They all grouped together in the living room of the Inner Senshi's penthouse. Sailor Mercury immediately started scanning for the youma's signature when she located three of them almost a hundred yards apart from each other. They decided to go after the closest one to them. After they were given the direction of it, they jumped to the next building through the penthouse's balcony, before proceeding to the youma's location. It only took them 15 seconds to reach the black zone. However, they unknowingly set off a set of active sensors on top of the buildings in the area that were designed to detect any kind of incoming objects, regardless of what they were. The sensors had an effective range of 1,000 feet facing straight up. Without question, the Senshi's intrusion was discovered.

* * *

"Sheriff, we just received an alert signal. Nine unknown objects have breached the perimeter. They're heading towards Target 1 while Sailor Storm is almost in position," the station informed.

"Understood. We're almost to that location now. Stand by," the sheriff replied.

After just finishing his reply, the sheriff saw the nine intruders jumping off the roof of a building to the streets below.

"What the hell? Intruders appear to be nine girls dressed very similar to Sailor Storm's girl form. It looks like they are about to intercept Target 1. Sailor Storm has stopped moving on top of City Hall. He's in position."

* * *

The Sailor Senshi were running down the street heading towards the intersection to intercept the youma. It appeared in the intersection from the street on their left and was about to turn towards its left when the Senshi had grabbed its attention.

"Hold it right there," all Senshi yelled.

The youma quickly turned around to face them, and that was its last action. The girls weren't even given a chance to start their speech when a white hot, energy-enveloped, metal slug travelling at a hyper-sonic speed slammed into the side of the youma and blasted its way through the other side. The youma was thrown into the building on the other side of the T-shaped intersection near 500 miles per hour, killing it instantly. The Senshi were no short of stunned at the sudden outcome.

"BULLSEYE!! Storm nailed him. I still don't know how he's able to create that supercharged rail gun with those two guns of his, but I'm definitely glad he can. Storm is now moving towards Target 2," the Sheriff announced.

"Just what the hell happened now," Sailor Uranus asked, breaking the silence.

"The youma was shot and killed by what appears to be an energized round from a rail gun designed as a sniper rifle," Sailor Mercury answered.

"And what's a 'rail gun'!?"

"It doesn't matter now. We have to reach those other two youma. Mercury, where's the next one," Pluto commanded.

Sailor Mercury located the next youma and started running towards it while the others followed. It took almost a minute to locate the youma where it was attempting to crash into a building in another T-shaped intersection. The building had a group of civilians trying to hide.

"There's people inside that building," Mercury exclaimed.

"Then there's no time to lose," Moon replied.

"Right," everyone replied.

The Senshi took up a wall formation as Sailor Mars launched a Mars Flame Sniper at the youma. The attack did injure the youma, but it was only to get its attention.

"How dare you try and ruin this beautiful city with your presence. This city has seen more than enough of your damage, and we're here to help you to get lost," Sailor Moon started.

"We are the Sailor Senshi!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

* * *

The rest of the Senshi continued to introduce themselves while they were being unknowingly observed by two certain individuals.

"What are they doing here," the first observer asked.

"So they found us. I guess it was only a matter of time," the second observer.

"So how do I handle this?"

"However you wish to, as I'm very curious why they would just leave Tokyo wide open like this."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"And I am Sailor Moon. We fight for love. We fight for justice. In the name of the moon…"

Sailor Moon's ending speech was at that point interrupted when a large bluish white energetic blast slammed down on top of the youma so hard that it shook the ground. The Senshi nearly lost their footing and the youma was, needless to say, destroyed. Just one second later, a second object slammed down to the ground, shaking the ground even harder than before while creating a medium-sized crater in the asphalt. The Senshi were more prepared for the shock, but they still had to cover their eyes from the dust. When the dust settled, they saw who it was that slammed down to the ground and who most likely destroyed the youma. It was Sailor Storm, and he was slowly walking towards them with a serious look on his face.

The Outer Senshi, other than Pluto, were a bit shocked to see a male senshi in front of them, while the Inners were more shocked to see how Sailor Storm had matured over the months. Sailor Storm was now showing a slightly more athletic appearance while not changing his slim appearance. The Senshi noticed that his torso has gained a few inches in length while making his legs lose the same amount of length, showing that his body was now better proportioned than before. His hair also grew out to a medium length in an unkempt style. However, the scariest change they saw in him was that he was now wearing what appeared to be a pair of black sunglasses in a sharp sports style with black lenses having a near-mirror reflection to them. It was almost chilling the girls' souls.

None of the Senshi had the opportunity to say anything as Storm was still clutching one of his guns in his right hand. Since lightning was emanating from the gun in random places, it was safe to say he was charging it with his power. If that didn't get the Senshi's attention, Storm raising the gun and supposedly aiming it at Sailor Uranus's head surely did the job. Just as the girls were starting to look at Uranus, Storm pulled the trigger. A blue laser blast the size of a football sailed just past Uranus's head, travelling down the road at high speed to slam into the youma standing in the next intersection. The Senshi quickly turned around after hearing the youma's cry to find the youma standing there, clutching its stomach. A split-second later, they notice Storm already jumping over them. As soon as he landed, he charged the youma at speeds around 400 miles per hour. He was using his time power for the speed increase, as it was obvious by the energy "after-image" he was leaving. He pulled out his sword into a battle-ready stance while still charging the stunned youma. As soon as the youma saw him coming, Storm used his full Time Manipulation move to slice through the youma while energizing his sword. As soon as he reappeared, he swung around 180 degrees and stopped his body by planting his feet to ground, causing the same sound a car makes when it slams on the brakes without anti-lock from his shoes as they were sliding across the street. Storm made a sharp movement to "clean" his sword before he sheathed it while the youma exploded at the same time.

All of the Senshi were now close to being terrified by Sailor Storm's actions. However, Uranus was more peeved than terrified because of that one action Storm pulled. The girls then proceeded to head towards Storm's position.

Storm was walking back to the youma's remains when Zeus, using his power to cushion his fall, landed next to it, leaving a dark-purplish glow from where he dropped from. Storm started scanning the remains of the youma with his protection visor. He was somewhat glad to see that the youma were starting to get weaker in strength, but it still wasn't enough to knock down the amount of enemies during these attacks. Still, they have been attacking a lesser amount of times compared to eight months ago. He found a husk of the youma's remains still intact. Storm stood up and suddenly slammed his foot into the ground. In a reaction similar to Storm's Lightning Groundstrike attack, the husk flew up into the air to his head height. While it was mid-air, Storm grabbed his right gun, pointed it at the husk with his arm outstretched, and blasted the husk into dust.

"I'm still leaving remains," Storm said to himself

"How does it look," Zeus asked.

"They're starting to get weaker."

"Well it's about freaking time. I don't know about you, Storm, but I'm starting to get tired of this."

"So am I, but I'd rather pay these bastards back for what they've done, instead of defeating them limp-handed."

"I hear you there."

It was at that time when the Senshi were standing within 15 feet of him. He knew what they were most likely about to ask him, but he was going to find out why they left Tokyo open to attack.

"Sailor Moon," Storm said in a manner of greeting

"Sailor Storm," Moon said in return.

"What are you doing here," Storm asked.

"It's very simple. We're here for you," Mars said agitated.

"Sailor Mars," Moon said trying to calm her down.

"We were hoping that you can tell us exactly why you abandoned us in Tokyo. I mean, leaving without so much as a word."

"And that gives you the reason to leave Tokyo wide open for an attack? If that's not the case, then please, by all means, tell me. I'm DYING to know," Storm shot back.

"How dare you talk to me like that," Mars fumed.

"Sailor Mars, that's enough out of you," Moon ordered.

Sailor Mars shot a look at Moon before she remembered what she had recently gone through. With that being the case, she backed off. Storm knew that despite there was no change in her uniform's appearance from his point of view, he did, however, felt the change in her power, as well as her ability to assert control.

"Sailor Storm, I realize that you might have left us for certain reasons. I do respect what you have done here at your home, but I have to ask you why you left us without letting us know about it," Moon said.

"I left this city open to damage and attack the first time. Ever since I moved to Tokyo, I couldn't help the feeling that I could have stayed here and try to work things out. However since I didn't, it caused this city to go under and to be attacked by the Negaverse. I am not going to let that happen again," Storm said.

"But Kyle," Moon started.

"And you shouldn't have left Tokyo as it is right now. Who would protect it should it get attacked again?"

"It's too much of a risk, and you girls know it. We're doing as much as we can to protect our home, and we both feel that you should be doing the same," Zeus said.

"Go home. I've lost too much already in the past months, and I don't want to know that any of you were hurt or killed because of me. Just leave me alone," Storm said.

Before any of them could protest, Storm turned his back to them and walked away from them. He opened a hidden panel on a nearby street light with his power, and slammed the side of his fist into the large pop-out button to reset the alert system. At that moment, everything around them regained power, and the alert lights were lit up blue. Zeus shot the girls one final glance before he jumped onto Storm's shoulder. Without giving the Senshi a chance to stop him, Storm jumped and grabbed one of the power lines sticking out of the streetlight, turned into pure electricity, and both he and Zeus disappeared. The Senshi knew that people were going to start showing up again, so they retreated to the roof of a nearby building. Once there, they contemplated on what had just happened.

"So that was Sailor Storm then," Neptune said.

"I can't believe he had the gall to point a gun at my head," Uranus fumed.

"Let it go, Amara. He wasn't actually aiming at you."

"_Though it would have made me feel better if you could just shut up about him in the first place,"_ Neptune thought. She barely was able to keep her attitude in check with Amara going on and on about how Sailor Storm couldn't be who the Inners say he is while on the plane here. It was nearly driving her insane.

"Was that the same Sailor Storm you've been telling me about, Miss Trista," Saturn asked.

"Yes, Hotaru. It is the same person," Pluto answered.

"He somehow felt sad."

"I know, Hotaru. I know."

It was apparent that Pluto and Saturn were only talking to each other, while the Inners were keeping their conversation within their group. The other two Outers stopped talking altogether.

"He certainly gotten better since we last saw him," Venus said.

"And of course, you actually mean better looking," Mars mumbled seeing the hearts in Venus's eyes.

"He has definitely become even cuter, hell maybe even handsome, but the aura he carried around him…," Jupiter said.

"I know. I couldn't help but feel it too. I think he really meant what he said about losing too much," Mars said.

"And since when did he start wearing sunglasses," Venus asked.

"I'm not sure, but I get the feeling that they are more than just that. I'll be running some diagnostics to try and get some answers," Mercury responded.

"I really do hope that we can help him. He just seemed so depressed. I'd hate to just leave him like this," Jupiter said.

"We're not leaving," Moon said.

"We're not," Jupiter asked to clarify.

"I realize what the risk is leaving Tokyo unprotected, but I feel that our friendship with Kyle must not be brought down by something like this. It would just hurt me too much. What Kyle needs is for us to be here to help him. We are more than just friends. We are a family, and that is what Kyle needs the most right now. He needs our love."

Every Senshi were showing that they were listening because every eye was on Sailor Moon, and most of them weren't dry.

"Who's with me," Moon asked.

One by one, each and every member of the Sailor Senshi acknowledged that they were behind Sailor Moon all the way.

* * *

**A/N:** My God; did this take me too long to finish. I should have had this chapter done a long time ago. I don't know what it is for sure, but I get the feeling that I'm being somehow encouraged to stop writing. Right now, I don't care how long it takes. I'm finishing this story no matter what. Anyway, the next chapter will have things worked out, and they'll return to normal despite the change in area. Since it took me nearly forever to write this chapter, I wonder how long it will take me to post the next one. Hopefully, it won't be as long, but I wouldn't hold my breath either. As for music influence goes, I'll have to say the entire scene of the Senshi transforming to the defeat of the last youma was covered by "Ill-Logic" from ILS (it's actually "Ils", but I have to capitalize it so you can avoid confusion). If there are any questions, send me a PM. Thanks.


	17. Death Reaper

**Disclaimer:** All characters of the series "Sailor Moon", except for Sailor Storm, Thunderstorm, the Sailor Elements, the Five Storms, and all other Original Characters, are under copyright protection of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Warning:** This second half of this chapter will contain situations of a more mature nature. It will not be anything graphic or even citrus-related, but it is more of a horror and angst stand-point. I can assure you that this is not the direction I will be taking the rest of this story on, but I felt this was needed to get the story back on its feet again.

* * *

**Sailor Storm: The Lost Element**

**Ch. 17: Death Reaper**

Ten minutes had passed since the youma attack was thwarted by Sailor Storm. By that time, the Sailor Senshi had managed to return to their hotel room before they were spotted by anyone. They all turned back into their normal selves before they started going over what had recently happened.

"Amy, did you managed to find out anything about the Negaverse," Lita asked.

"Not much, other than the facts that they have enough power to afford sending out three youma at once, and that it appears that Neflyte is still leading the invasion force. Other than that, I haven't been able to get more detailed information since the battles ended so quickly," Amy said.

"That's a fact. We didn't even fire off one shot," Amara quickly said.

"That might have been for the best, Amara. We don't really know how strong these youma are here. For all we know, they're so strong that only Sailor Storm and Sailor Saturn can defeat them."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't like that Sailor Storm too well."

"You'll grow to like him, like I did," Lita said.

"I shouldn't have lashed out at him like that," Ray said somewhat quietly.

"Ray, it's okay. We all make mistakes. That's life for us," Lita said to her.

"I hope you're right, Lita."

Suddenly, Amy's computer was going off like crazy. Amy checked it to see why when a small dark purple portal was forming in the center of the room. By the time everyone had reacted by grabbing their transformation wands, Zeus had stepped out of the portal before it closed after him. At this point, the Senshi didn't think that they could handle any more surprises today.

"I'm sorry for the barging in on you like this, but it was the quickest way to get here after Kyle had dropped me off," Zeus said to the group.

"Aren't you the cat that was on Sailor Storm's shoulder moments ago," Amara asked.

"Yes, I am. You see, unlike Luna and Artemis here, I have been trained to use both Lunarian and Negaversal power to provide much better protection and support to Sailor Storm. In case you were wondering, I have complete control over my power to where it does not affect my judgment or my personality."

Amara said nothing, but she acknowledged her understanding silently.

"Look; the reason I am here is that I came to tell you that we really do need your help."

"Why? Is there something wrong that we haven't seen," Serena asked.

"Yes, there is. It's about Kyle. I'm not sure what's happening to him, but his behavior has gotten stranger in the several months we have been back. I think it may have to do with a certain attack Neflyte had inflicted on him the day after we had arrived."

"What happened to him," Amy asked.

"Neflyte cursed him to where he would not be able to see anything but a painfully blinding light any and every time the sun is above the horizon. It affects both of his Sailor Storm forms, hence the reason why he has to where those sunglasses during the day, which now doubles as a scanning and targeting visor for him to use in both forms. Fortunately, the curse doesn't affect him at night, or whenever he is not transformed."

"That does match my findings about Storm's condition," Amy said.

"However, what I had found out too late was the curse was also infecting his mental and emotional responses. They were slow and subtle to the point that not even Kyle knew it was happening to him. And then that fateful night occurred," Zeus said, closing his eyes during the last sentence.

"What happened," Lita asked.

"His cousin was killed by Neflyte, right in front of Kyle," Zeus grimly said.

Everyone, with the exception of Trista, had gasped while all of the Inner Senshi and Hotaru were on the verge of tears.

"Something inside him snapped. By the time I got there, Neflyte had retreated, and Kyle was a broken shell of himself. I had to fight him to repair the damage done to his psyche. For a while, I thought I had succeeded in fixing the damage and preventing it from happening again, but two months ago, Kyle had moved out of his parent's house in the middle of the night. He didn't say where he had gone, and I'm not able to track him after he drops me off. I'm worried about him."

"Do you think we may have a better chance of tracking him down," Trista asked.

"I hope so, because now he's no longer the only person roaming the city at night."

"You're talking about Tuxedo Mask, right," Serena asked.

"No, I'm talking about this," Zeus said just before he used his Lunarian power to remotely turn on the television in the room, automatically tuned to the news.

"…another attack this morning that was averted by Sailor Storm. This makes the thirteenth attack this month alone. Officials are getting restless about these attacks, but a drop message from Sailor Storm mentions that this situation will end very soon. He has managed to do a superior job so far, so there should be little doubt that he will get the job done. Our other top story is about the so-called 'Dark Slayer' we keep getting reports about. We have received word that she had claimed four more victims last night. All of the victims were convicted rapists and murderers, including one man who is believed to be on our Most Wanted list. However, the Jacksonville City Police Department has not yet been able to identify any of the bodies due to the extreme nature these men were killed. There are still no reports on the Dark Slayer's whereabouts, or any rumors on who she is," the news reporter had explained before the TV was turned off again.

"Dark Slayer," Mina asked.

"I don't think we should get on this person's bad side," Amara said.

"Momma, what's a rapist," Hotaru asked Michelle.

"I'll explain it to you when you're ready, Hotaru," Michelle said.

At this time, Trista blinked out of existence to check on the Time Gates.

"What could possibly drive a person to kill like that," Mina asked.

"A person who believes in their heart that they have nothing else to live for," Lita answered.

All of the other Inners looked at her with confusion on their faces, while Amara and Michelle kept a more neutral look on their faces.

"I have lost the things in this world I loved the most sooner than anyone else in this room. I know Hotaru has lost and sacrificed as much as I have, but she now has two loving parents looking out for her. I, on the other hand, can't get my family back, and that has forced me to grow up faster than I wanted to. Hell, growing up like that is what caused me to have all of those fights years ago. After my parents were killed, I found myself looking up different kinds of bad people from petty thieves to murderers to Yakuza. So I know a few things about these creeps."

After Lita had finished, Trista appeared back in the spot she was standing in before.

"I wasn't able to track down the girl's movements, let alone get an ID on her," Trista said with a little frustration.

"What? How," Amara asked.

"She must have an aura around her that is causing interference. I don't know what kind of power we are dealing with here, but I'm sure that Amy's computer can get a fix on it, as well as identify the signature should we come across it. In the meantime, I believe our best course of action is to scout out the city for Kyle. It would be best if we were all transformed. That way, we can cover more ground and be alert should a situation occur."

"How big is this city," Serena asked.

"More than half of the wards of Tokyo combined," Trista answered.

"More than half," Amara asked shocked at Trista's answer.

"Jacksonville happens to be the fifth largest city in the United States by area. It has a land area of seven-hundred fifty-seven point-seven square miles, while Tokyo's total land area is eight-hundred forty-four point-four square miles," Amy explained after reviewing her computer's data.

All of the Senshi, minus Amy and Trista, suddenly felt too weak to be standing.

"That'll take us forever to look for him, even transformed," Lita muttered.

"We still have to try. It might be better if we were to split up into groups," Serena said after managing to recover.

"Have you really become a meatball head, Serena? Amy is the only one with a computer here," Ray exclaimed.

"That's true, Ray. But you're forgetting about us," Zeus said, pointing out himself, Luna, and Artemis.

"We can also sense out powers and unusual signatures similar to Amy's computer, although we cannot identify them. However, we will achieve better results if we split up like Serena says, instead of sticking together as one group trying to hunt a needle in a city-wide haystack," Luna explained.

"It will still take us all day, and maybe even tomorrow, to narrow down his location," Amy mentioned.

"Then there is no time to waste, girls," Trista said in a commanding tone.

"Right," all of the other Senshi acknowledged.

Everyone of the Senshi had begun their transformations at the same time, while the cats waited patiently to begin their search.

"Okay, everyone. Our group detectors are going to be Sailor Mercury, Zeus, Luna, and Artemis. Sailor Moon and I will go with Sailor Mercury, and you will cover the northeast section of the city. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars will go with Zeus, heading northwest. Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune will go with Luna, covering the southeast section. Sailor Venus and Sailor Uranus will go with Artemis, and you will take the southwest section of the city. We will all move from the center of the city out. Is everyone okay with their assignments," Pluto said, briefing the Senshi.

Everyone agreed with their assignments.

"Zeus, do you think that Kyle may be hiding in a highly populated area," Pluto asked.

"I doubt it this time. If he were, I would have been able to narrow down our search to a neighborhood. I think he's hiding in a wide closed-off area of land, probably close to some power lines. Unfortunately, the city, despite its amount of development, still has more than a few pockets of un-developed land, the northwest having the most of them," Zeus explained.

"Well, then we have our work cut out for us. I'll contact Darien, and have him patrol the metropolitan area in case Kyle manages to get past us. Let's go," Pluto ordered.

"One other thing: Sailor Storm's female uniform has been changed to be similar to the male uniform at Kyle's request. It may be different to what you are used to seeing, but the concept of the female uniform is still the same," Zeus added as a last minute note, to which all of the Senshi nodded in understanding.

After checking to be sure no one was looking, the Sailor Senshi split into their respective groups and had proceeded to their designated sections of the city after they had made their rendezvous point on the roof of their hotel. By the time they had all split off from each other, it was just past noon.

* * *

Hours had gone by with absolutely no luck from any of the groups. They were all about halfway finished with their patrols while Tuxedo Mask had already patrolled the metropolitan area twice. He decided to make a third patrol after dropping down to the streets to grab a deli sandwich. He noted that some of the city's alleyways still have some dark-minded people in them. He did drop into one such group, but he more than easily walked out without a scratch, while the three thugs were lying in the alley, wishing they had a different kind of career. The sun had then completely set, even though it was now completely cloudy. It was at this time when Sailor Mercury's computer had picked up an unusual signal. It only lasted for a second before it had disappeared, but it was enough for her to know how to target it and identify it now should the signal appear again. Zeus had thought he felt the air suddenly freeze around him for only a second before the feeling went away. He asked Sailor Jupiter and Mars if they had just felt something similar, to which they did. He was about to continue his search when he heard a man scream behind them almost two thousand feet away. All three of them immediately headed straight for the disturbance, while Zeus opened up his senses to find that cold feeling again. Unfortunately, the source of the disturbance was a man who injured himself with an arc welder while in his garage. It would be a hard-learned lesson for him to know that he should always wear protective gloves whenever he is welding. Zeus and the Senshi were about to continue their search again when they received a call from Tuxedo Mask who was contacting everyone, telling them that he felt a sudden and unusual cold shiver for a moment. He mentioned that he tried looking around for anything unusual, but he did not see anything either. Zeus asked the other groups if they had experienced anything similar to that feeling. When the other three groups had said that they did not experience such a feeling, Zeus theorized that it may be the Slayer because he had never felt the air around him drop when Sailor Storm was around. He then ordered everyone to converge on downtown to locate the Dark Slayer, hoping to defuse this situation before they continue looking for Kyle.

Zeus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter were the first ones to meet up with Tuxedo Mask, with Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Pluto arriving soon after. Before the rest could arrive, the sound of a gunshot rang through their ears. Mercury immediately started searching for the location of the sound when a second shot was fired, coming from the east near the sports complex. They wasted no time to rush to the location, pushing all of their magical power into their speed, while Pluto contacted the rest of the Senshi about what was going on. Hopefully, this would not be another false alarm.

* * *

It was already cloudy and dark when a lady receptionist for the Jacksonville football stadium was finally getting off work. She had been used to the late hours that even though the situation still somewhat scared her, she believed that she was safe with the lowered crime rate around the entire city that she had her guard lowered. Her situation could have been slightly better if it were not for the fact that the lights in the parking lot were all out. She was no more than ten feet away from her car when she was grabbed from behind. She let out a scream, but it was cut abruptly when she was thrown into her car, knocking the wind out of her. The upper half of her body was pushed down onto the hood while she felt the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of her head. She was crying, praying that this was not happening to her, when she felt fingers searching for the waistband of her pants. At that moment, the air suddenly became downright freezing when her attacker was suddenly no longer behind her. She quickly checked around her to see that her attacker was no longer around her before she scrambled to her car, fished out her keys with shaky hands, and started the car. She put the car in gear and slammed on the gas like her life depended on getting out of that parking lot.

The attacker was suddenly fifty feet away from the lady's car and lying in the parking lot, feeling like a bus had just hit him. He was beginning to get up when he saw what had hit him, making him freeze in fear. The girl he was facing normally would not be so imposing, but the dark purplish glow around her body and in her eyes made her appear like a demon, especially with her aura giving off the appearance of wings sprouting from her back, as well as the girl holding a six-foot tall scythe with a three-and-a-half-foot long blade. The handle had the appearance of a backbone without the bony ridges, including the slight double curve, with an eight-inch long, slightly wider and solid column at the bottom. The "bones" were made of a dark silver metal while the central shaft visible in the spaces was colored purple and was faintly glowing. The top of the handle sported the face of a human skull on both sides of the blade, with the eye sockets reformed into a permanent angry sinister look, the teeth sharpened to resemble stakes, and the lower jaw completely missing. The skulls served as the blade's base, attaching it to the handle. The blade itself was twelve inches wide at the base, widening to eighteen inches due to a six-inch long gut-hook on the top of blade three inches away from the base, and constantly tapering off from there to a dagger point at the end. A set of grooves ran diagonally on the side of the blade from the base to six inches from the point. The blade also had an eight-inch long spike jutting out the other side of the handle. The addition of such a weapon being wielded by a well-curved five-foot nine-inch tall girl made the attacker completely empty his bowels.

"You are found guilty of attempting to sexually assault an innocent woman. Such a crime can never go unpunished. Therefore, I sentence you to eternal damnation in the depths of Hell. Your sentence will be carried out immediately," the Slayer said in an eerie demonic voice.

When the girl started approaching him, he brought his gun up and attempted to aim at her. He was panicking when he started firing, but none of the shots actually hit the girl due to the man shaking so much. He fired his tenth shot when the girl suddenly lunged forward, her scythe at a ready arc. The man screamed out his lungs before he was ran through. The force behind the swing was enough for the scythe to cleave right through the man's body. The girl held her position for a few seconds, tears streaming from her still glowing eyes, before she stood up in a relaxed state and held her scythe at her side. It was at that moment when someone had yelled behind her.

* * *

Sailor Moon and the others had just reached the sports complex from the west when they saw a car driving wildly from parking lot onto the road. They stopped at the approximate spot where the lady's car was parked and looked towards the stadium. What they saw was the moment the Slayer had attacked the assaulter, cleaving him in half, forever etching that sight into their memory. However, the group was a little more used to such things as they quickly rushed to the girl, hoping to get her attention before she ran off. Sailor Moon stopped about fifteen feet away and yelled out.

"Hold it right there, Dark Slayer," Moon yelled as the others stopped beside her.

The Slayer immediately turned around and went into an attack-ready position, her scythe behind her ready to be swung. The group was initially surprised by the action, ready to attack. Finally, the clouds were clearing up as a full moon had shown through, illuminating the dark parking lot. When the light from the moon allowed the Senshi to see more clearly, their surprise slowly turned into recognition, shock, and fear, their stances relaxing, as they realized exactly who the Dark Slayer really is.

"Oh my God," Pluto spoke, which would have surprised the other Senshi if they were not so similarly shocked themselves.

They all happened to recognize who the girl was due to the very familiar sailor uniform, parts of it in non-exposing tatters, matching the description Zeus had earlier gave, despite all of the denials in their heads.

"Kyle," Jupiter muttered, confirming that the Dark Slayer was in fact Sailor Storm.

* * *

**A/N: **First off, I would like to apologize those who have been reading this story since my last real chapter update. I'm afraid that the only excuse I have is that my priorities have changed. I am extremely proud that I have finally managed to finish this chapter, but it should have been finished and released months ago. I have also been an unfortunate victim of being unemployed in today's economy. In any case, I can't promise that I can return to a normal schedule, but I did wish to show that I am still here, and I am still wanting to finish this story myself. If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to review this chapter or PM me, and I'll do the best I can to answer them. One more thing I need to mention is that the next chapter will be as dark as this one, but it will explain why Sailor Storm is acting this way.


End file.
